In Pursuit of Elizabeth Bennet
by ColinEhle
Summary: A breeze drifted around him, the leaves on the trees turned silver under the sun. Pemberley was at its best, the rolling terrain a verdant green that soothed the soul. Darcy envisioned Elizabeth taking her walks here, rising early, swirling the mist as she moved across the land. Then and there, he made up his mind. He would pursue Elizabeth Bennet. Based on a scene from the 2005mov
1. I'm very fond of walking

Chapter 1 : I'm Very Fond of Walking

Heart pounding, Elizabeth ran as fast as she could towards the first door she could find. She cared not where it led, as long as it brought her out of this prodigiously mortifying predicament she found herself in. He was here in Pemberley, and more discomfiting was that he had seen her. Oh what had she been thinking of in agreeing to come here? Foolish, foolish decision!

Her rushed footsteps echoed in the quiet hall, a footman started in surprise. Elizabeth scanned the number of doors in view, and hurried towards the one from whence she entered with her Aunt and Uncle Gardiner earlier that day. When she crossed the threshold, sunshine beamed down on her already hot face. She raised her skirts and ran down the flight of stairs, her breathing coming in pants. She hoped fervently that he had not followed her. Where were her Aunt and Uncle? They needed to leave, she needed to leave, she thought desperately. Where was their carriage? She would walk back to the village! Her mind raced frantically.

"Miss Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth flinched, she slowed to a stop. The deep voice was unmistakable. For a moment she considered running again, but the absurdity of it had her spine stiffening. She must face him, there was nothing she could do save explain how she came to be in his home. Oh why could not the earth open and swallow her whole, she thought. Elizabeth closed her eyes, drew in a steadying breath, and gathered the courage to face him.

She turned around. There he was, Fitzwilliam Darcy, Master of Pemberley.

He slowed down from his run and walked towards Elizabeth, his long legs in a purposeful stride, his look direct and intent. She had long ago accepted, albeit begrudgingly, that he was handsome, but she had forgotten just how impressive his person truly was. Elizabeth's heart pounded in her chest. Time slowed and her distress lasted an eternity.

* * *

Darcy was dreaming. Or going mad. For there was no other explanation to what was happening. In his loneliness and longing, he had somehow brought to life his dream of Elizabeth Bennet.

He had arrived a day earlier than planned owing to an urgent letter from his steward. After resolving the problem, he had gone directly to see Georgiana. Darcy, in a fit of sentimentality, had realized how much he missed his younger sister.

He had found her in the sitting room, Georgiana had been unaware of him, but after a moment, turned to see whose presence was in the room with her. The look of surprise and pleasure on her face had warmed Darcy's heart, he embraced and lifted her up laughingly, as he had always done.

It was at the moment when Darcy posed to ask Georgina a question that a movement in the slightly opened door caught his attention. He stood frozen, unbelieving. What he saw there made him doubt his mind. Elizabeth? All at once everything went out of focus, he saw nothing but her beautiful face. It could not be, no. And yet there she stood as if made of flesh and bone. It had finally happened, he thought, shaking his head. In his despondency, he had finally gone mad.

Ultimately, it was Georgiana's gasp of surprise at unexpectedly seeing a stranger in the doorway which told him otherwise. He was not imagining this, Elizabeth really was in Pemberley! Indeed, her face had a look of alarm that conveyed her astonishment at seeing him, and at being seen.

His heart beat hard, with hope, with trepidation, he did not know. But before Darcy could act, she had disappeared, the space that her form had occupied now stood empty. He would have gone back to thinking that he was hallucinating save for the sound of running footsteps which echoed audibly down the hall.

Recovering from his shock, Darcy realized that he must follow her, he could not let Elizabeth leave without speaking to her. He did not know what to say, his mind was a void, but his heart had its own will. He hurried to the door.

"Brother?" Georgiana said, perplexed and a little concerned, for she had witnessed the play of emotions on his face at seeing the unknown guest.

"You must excuse me, dearest. It is exceedingly important."

And without another word, Darcy ran after Elizabeth Bennet as if his life depended on it. Which, in his mind, it did. This was what he had most fervently been praying for, to see her again, to be given another chance.

Darcy stepped out unto the hallway and saw a flash of skirts disappear at the far end of the corridor. He picked up his pace, turned the corner and reached the grand hall only to find no trace of Elizabeth. He paused and scanned the area, his mind raced.

A footman cleared his throat loudly, Darcy turned to him with impatience. The footman bowed to his master, not meeting his eye. With a straight face, he raised his arm to point in the direction slightly to Darcy's left.

Darcy wanted to kiss the man, but instead nodded curtly. He hurriedly followed the footman's direction and saw Elizabeth rushing down a landing, her skirts flying in her haste.

So near, he thought. I love you. Do not leave, his mind shouted. Darcy found his voice and called after her.

"Miss Elizabeth!"

* * *

The lapels of Darcy's coat fluttered as he walked to Elizabeth, his long stride eating the ground, taking him closer to where she stood rooted. The pounding of her heart echoed the cadence of his steps. Even in the distance, she could feel his gaze on her, it left her warm. She glanced down, unable to meet his eyes.

What must he think of me, Elizabeth thought, being here uninvited, invading his privacy. And after such a bitter parting. She had, after all, rejected him, rejected all of this and what he represented and offered. He had poured his heart out and she had crumpled it all in a ball and cast it back to his face.

On any other occasion, Elizabeth would have found humor in the irony of her situation, but not today. She had come here, she admitted, because she had wanted to understand more of the man who had claimed ardent love for her, that was her reason. After gaining the knowledge of his true character, and if she was truthful to herself, there, in a place within her which she adamantly ignored and denied, lay the flutterings of a feeling for this man, a feeling that Elizabeth was afraid to name.

As Darcy approached Elizabeth, he felt nervousness creep across his chest. There she stood, agitated and embarrassed, her hands clutching the sides of her gown. He wanted to assure her that her appearance in Pemberley was more than welcome. But how could he begin? It was not as if he could merely continue where he had left off, God forbid! No, he had to show her that he had changed, that she had changed him. Because of her, he felt that he had become a better man, strove to be a better man.

Darcy stopped a short distance away from Elizabeth. The loveliness of Pemberley paled in comparison to her. Even in her anxiety, she was all that was beautiful in his eyes. His lungs constricted, she looked down, her arresting eyes clouded. He longed to move closer but he was afraid that she would flee if he did. But no, certainly not Elizabeth Bennet! She had more courage than anyone he knew. As if to confirm this, Elizabeth looked up and falteringly met his gaze.

"I thought you were in London." She said, sounding almost accusing in her nervous state.

"No. No, I'm not." Darcy said inarticulately.

"No." She bit her lip.

Both paused, Elizabeth could not meet his eyes properly, Darcy on the other hand, could not take his eyes off Elizabeth, he was the sea and she the moon.

They tried to gauge each other's thoughts and feelings. She felt guilty for being there, while he was overwhelmed with her presence. Then, as if seeming to make up their minds to be more coherent, both launched into concurrent explanations of their presence in Pemberley.

"We would not have come if we'd known you were here..."

"I came back a day early..."

These outbursts were followed by yet another uncomfortable silence. Elizabeth felt his gaze on her, soft and warm like a caress. This discomfited her even more, she looked down again, her cheeks hot. She must say something, anything! She looked about her, searching for a topic of conversation. Realizing the most obvious subject, she spoke of her travels.

"I'm in Derbyshire with my aunt and uncle." She forced a smile. Darcy nodded in understanding, so she was on holiday.

"And are you having a...pleasant trip?" He enquired.

"Yes, very pleasant." Elizabeth paused. "Tomorrow we go to Matlock."

"Tomorrow?" Darcy failed to hide the disappointment in his tone. So soon? He thought desperately. He had to take action, he had to find a way to make Elizabeth stay until he could convince her to grant him another chance.

Are you staying at Lambton?" Darcy persevered.

"Yes, at the Rose and Crown."

Another pause. Elizabeth felt how futile her efforts were and decided to no longer mask her embarrassment. I am not without shame, she wanted to tell him.

"I'm so sorry to intrude. They said that the house was open for visitors, I had no idea..." she trailed. Words failed Elizabeth. If it were anybody else, she could have fared better, but Darcy was affecting her in a way that he never had. Had she really been so indifferent? How had she failed to notice his feelings toward her?

Darcy shook his head, do not apologize for being here! He thought, it is my heart's most ardent desire for you to be here. With me. As my wife.

"May I see you back to the village?" Darcy asked hopefully, his heart on his sleeve.

"No!" Elizabeth replied rather abruptly. She did not want to contemplate just yet her feelings for Darcy. Instead she smiled and searched for an excuse.

"I'm very fond of walking."

Yes!" Darcy replied, impassioned, then continued more sedately, "Yes, I know."

"Elizabeth could no longer bear it, she must get away. With a brisk smile and a curtsy, she bid him good bye. Darcy could only react with a bow of his own.

* * *

He stood watching as Elizabeth made her leave. How despondent Darcy felt, unable to follow her, unable to convince her to stay. This would not do, he did not think his heart could handle any more sadness.

A breeze drifted around him, the leaves on the nearby trees turned silver under the summer sun. Pemberley was at its best, the rolling terrain was a verdant green that soothed the soul. Darcy could envision Elizabeth taking her walks here, he could see her rising early, swirling the mist as she moved across the land. Then and there, he made up his mind. He would pursue Elizabeth Bennet, again.

* * *

Elizabeth walked across an open field finding her way back to the village. She replayed her meeting with Darcy over in her mind. Her mortification grew with each recollection. Surely he understood, surely he did not blame her. Looking at everything now with a clearer mind, she was realizing how genial he had been. Considering her unexpected appearance, he had been all that was warm in his reception of her. Where could this amiability be coming from? Could it be that he still loved her? Even after everything that she had said? After her unkind words?

She felt herself blush, to be loved by such a man was gratifying to say the least, but more than that, her heart knew a secret. Could she be falling for this man? This man that she once could not even stand?

Elizabeth stopped walking. Her realization left her breathless. She was honest enough to acknowledge that it must be true. She placed her hand on her chest and closed her eyes. She could see him, declaring his feelings for her.

 _"I love you, most ardently."_

He had followed her in the rain. She could see him looking at her on many instances with impassioned eyes, how had she mistaken those looks for disdain? And then just moments ago, he had spoken to her with such gentleness, his eyes conveying more than his words did. Elizabeth sighed, uncertain of the human heart.

"Mr. Darcy, what am I to do with you?" She whispered.

"Miss Elizabeth."

Elizabeth nearly stumbled in her surprise, Darcy stood there looking flushed, he had followed her. He bowed formally.

"I would very much like to see you back to the village."


	2. Over the Fence

Chapter 2 : Over the Fence

"Miss Elizabeth."

Elizabeth nearly stumbled in her surprise, Darcy stood there looking flushed, he had followed her. He bowed formally.

"I would very much like to see you back to the village."

Elizabeth did not know how to react. The day was evidently not yet done with its twists and turns. Her cheeks rosy from the walk and her feelings, bloomed a deeper shade of rose. Confused, relieved, embarrassed, she scarcely knew how to feel. Seeing him so soon after her own realization left her unsettled. She had always been sure of herself, of her opinions, her disposition. Now she was adrift at sea, without an anchor of certainty.

Darcy moved closer, she could see the tiny scar on his cheek, the small imperfection making him more appealing. His eyes entreated her for this chance, Elizabeth held her breath. He loomed broad and tall, casting a shadow over her. What would he do? What did she want him to do?

Darcy hesitated when Elizabeth made no reply, but forged on bravely, it was too late to succumb to his nervousness now. Borrowing from her impertinence, he tried to lighten the situation. The corners of his lips turned up in a small smile, giving him a boyish expression, disarming Elizabeth.

"I know this is all very untoward, but I assure you that my legs can keep up with yours at such an exercise." Darcy said.

Elizabeth found herself staring at his legs, indeed, long and muscular as they appeared, they could probably outstrip her in a heartbeat. Realizing that she was staring very improperly at that part of him, Elizabeth hastily looked away and blurted out whatever came to her mind.

"Derbyshire reminds me of you." She cast her eyes among the surrounding hills, looking at everything besides Darcy.

Elizabeth saw the countryside with cognizant eyes, she thought of the land and of him, and of how truly similar they were, both had a presence that commanded attention.

Something unfolded then, her heart cleared, and as if wiping the dust away, all uncertainty fled. She found, within her, the courage to meet his love with her own fledging feelings.

Derbyshire did, indeed, remind her of Fitzwilliam Darcy. Its peaks, its terrain, showed both a hardness and a softness to it. Beautiful and rugged, there was a turmoil when the wind blew hard against the peaks, an intensity in the shadows as the sun bore down on the boulders of rocks, and yet, there too, was a sure and steady gentleness in the green of the hills and of the foliage.

"I will take that as a compliment, a first from you, I must say, Miss Elizabeth." Darcy said blithely, but his expression was intense, at odds with his gentle words.

Elizabeth's eyes widened. She covered her mouth with her hand, had she said the words out loud? The way he was looking at her suggested the affirmative. She colored, then turned away once again.

Darcy was stunned, his heart beat hard at hearing her say those words. He loved his home, this beautiful countryside where he grew up in. To be compared to it in such a way by the woman he loved staggered him. He cleared his throat, his feelings getting the better of him.

Elizabeth not knowing what to say, started walking again. She kept silent, feeling too much at the moment. And because she had not told him otherwise, Darcy moved with her, he walked slightly behind Elizabeth, an arm's reach away.

Thus they were for some moments, walking in silence. Both feeling that something had shifted between them. The sun would start its descent in a moment, turning the hills golden in its wake.

Darcy's eyes never left her form, he was right. She belonged here, the earth bloomed wherever she walked on it, the air that touched her face whispered a graceful song. Could this really be happening? He prayed it was not a dream. _I love you. Will you let me?_

Elizabeth hugged herself, she felt light-headed. The smell of the outdoors had always invigorated her, more so now with Darcy's quiet but definitive presence behind her. She felt him very acutely, her skin tingled, a breeze brushed her nape. After a while she spoke again, not daring to look at Darcy out of embarrassment.

"It was meant as a compliment."

Darcy heard this and took it as an invitation, he walked beside her. Elizabeth continued.

"But surely, Sir, I have said something obliging about you before this!"

Darcy chuckled, his spirits lifting higher still.

"I do recall you saying once that you could not laugh at my chosen fault, but I must admit, I also recall a certain mockery to the statement."

A laugh escaped Elizabeth. Hope, which had started as a small seed in his heart, grew little by little at her every laugh, at every word she uttered. What was this novel feeling? Could it finally be happening? Was she giving him a chance?

They walked on in comfortable silence, he leading the way to the village, she following his direction. Each lost in thought, each thinking about the other, as if their proximity was not enough.

In time, Lambton appeared in full view, Darcy pointed out the direction in which they should be heading and both proceeded there. They walked until they reached the end of the field. A low stone fence stood between them and the road. Darcy scanned the length of it to see a break, seeing none he turned apologetically to Elizabeth.

"I'm afraid there is no other way but to go over it."

Elizabeth considered this, then pointed to the lowest part visible, it reached to her upper leg, with a smile she replied to him.

"Never you fear, Mr. Darcy, I am not so short as to be unable to maneuver that. Though I would think that to someone with your height I might appear a tiny thing!"

Darcy found her humor endearing. "Indeed, I find you no such thing, though I must admit that my height has often caused me much troubles, especially as a young boy."

Elizabeth found the idea of Darcy as a boy intriguing, was he as reserved in his youth as he was a grown man? She was still considering this when Darcy hoisted himself up on top of the wall, it was wide enough for a person to stand on. He held out his hands to her, indicating that he intended to assist her climb up. Elizabeth, suddenly self-conscious, put her hands in his. They felt warm and sure. Darcy's fingers closed over hers, Elizabeth's skin hummed.

Their eyes locked, and for a moment both saw the possibilities of the future. Elizabeth's breath caught. Darcy was more certain than ever that she was his future. Breaking the spell, Darcy released one hand and pointed to a protruding part of the fence.

"Step on that stone there, Miss Elizabeth."

She followed his directions, and with considerable ease, Elizabeth found herself standing on top of the fence next to Darcy. They smiled at each other at the childish adventure they were in. Darcy dropped down on the other side, after brushing his hands against his jacket, he briefly glanced at Elizabeth's face before he closed his hands around her waist and prepared to lift her down.

Elizabeth was barely able to stifle a gasp at his touch. Of course he did not expect her to jump down, she thought. She put her hands on his shoulders and with much effort to seem unmoved, felt herself being lifted down. Her cheeks flamed, she knew. How many more times would he make her blush before the day ended?

Elizabeth feigned the need to straighten her gown to hide her blushes, not knowing that Darcy, too, was so moved by the contact. His hands tingled, he took a deep breath to steady himself.

Darcy waited until Elizabeth finished with her ministrations, then turned to speak to her. He had to leave her in no doubt of his feelings and intentions, this he resolved on. He had wasted too much time, made too many mistakes.

"Miss Elizabeth," She faced him, her eyes clear, her smile shy. Darcy nervously continued, "Will you allow me, or do I ask too much, to introduce my sister to your acquaintance during your stay at Lambton?"

Elizabeth was sensible indeed of the implications of his words. Her reply was given in such a way as to leave him in no doubt of her eagerness to meet his sister. Darcy's delight showed on his face, a smile appeared on his lips, and Elizabeth was entranced. It felt strange, this newly acquired feeling.

Together they walked on until they reached the inn, the sky providing them a background painted with gold, blue, and pink. When they reached the inn, Elizabeth thanked him for seeing her back.

"I am sure I would not have lost my way, but I would probably not have got over that fence in such a ladylike manner." She jested.

Darcy could not stop smiling. "I am sure your capabilities would have allowed you to do so, I believe you capable of anything, Miss Elizabeth."

Elizabeth laughed, she was still adjusting to the idea of Darcy having a playful side.

"Well, I bid you good day, Mr. Darcy."

Darcy bowed. With a curtsy, Elizabeth turned and entered the inn. She hurried up to her rooms, hand over her heart. What had happened today? Her mind was reeling. She was the same person as she had been when she woke up this morning, and yet... and yet she felt different. She looked out the window to catch a glimpse of Darcy as he headed back to Pemberley.

There he was, standing on the street below, watching out for her it seemed. When he found her face, Darcy smiled. Instinctively, Elizabeth moved to hide, but at the last moment decided against it. To what purpose? She thought, he must know now that she was not indifferent to him. Feeling audacious, she moved closer to the window and smiled back.

Darcy held Elizabeth's gaze through the window, completely captivated. His happiness knew no bounds.

 _I love you._ His heart said. _I love you._ Whispered his mind. _I love you._ Was his soul's exclamation. Never in his life could he have predicted these events as they unfolded, leading him to such a moment.

The sun went down, marking the day as a bend in the road for both of them.


	3. Mr Darcy's Campaign

Chapter 3: Mr. Darcy's Campaign

Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner were beside themselves with worry.

They stood in the middle of the grand hall in a conference with Mrs. Reynolds and a footman. Their niece, they were told, had left quite a while ago. According to the footman's account, he had seen the young lady rushing out of Pemberley, and was closely followed by Mr. Darcy himself.

This was alarming news indeed. For what could have happened to make Elizabeth leave without them? This was very untoward and so unlike her, even with the knowledge that their niece was an excellent walker, she would not under normal circumstances set off in such a way. And what of Mr. Darcy following her?

It was Mrs. Gardiner who had first taken notice of their niece's absence. Their small party had reached the formal dining hall, the housekeeper had been directing their attention to the view of the park as seen through the windows. Mrs. Gardiner had addressed Elizabeth with a remark on how the view was very good for the appetite, expecting an inventive reply from her niece. When no answer came, she had turned to look. That there were only three people in the room, herself, her husband, and Mrs. Reynolds, had come as a surprise to all of them. Elizabeth's absence had gone unnoticed until then, how long their niece had been away, none of them could say.

The day was getting late, outside the sky was changing color, and with it the mystery grew. Mrs. Reynolds herself had gone to search possible turns that the young lady could have lost herself in. When this yielded no results, aunt and uncle had begun to worry in earnest.

As the sun set, they had returned to the grand hall with the intention of going out into the gardens for a search, when a footman came to Mrs. Reynolds informing her that the young lady from their party had left earlier on. He had explained the state she had seemed to be in, and then continued reluctantly, as if unsure if he should divulge further details, with the equally surprising information that the master of the house had appeared to be in urgent pursuit of her.

The Gardiners and the housekeeper had been stunned at this news. They knew not what to make of this piece of intelligence. They were all aware that Elizabeth was acquainted with Mr. Darcy, indeed, the Gardiners knew of her dislike of the man. But surely this could not be reason enough for her to flee. And was not Mr. Darcy supposed to have been away? But basing on the footman's narrative, he was apparently in residence, and they had apparently encountered each other. This latest knowledge, though strange, at least lessened their worries for Elizabeth's whereabouts.

As they now tried to formulate answers, Mr. Gardiner turned to the housekeeper for confirmation.

"Was I mistaken, Mrs. Reynolds, in my earlier understanding that Mr. Darcy should not have been in residence at the moment?"

"Why no, you are not mistaken, sir. The master was not expected until tomorrow." Her brows creased in thought. "But I suppose it is not unheard of for him to arrive earlier than planned, it has happened before."

"I see." Mr. Gardiner said. He turned to his wife. "Mrs. Gardiner, I think the wisest course of action would be to head back to the Rose and Crown, for there is no other logical place for Lizzy to head to."

Mrs. Gardiner nodded. "Yes, I am of the same mind. Perhaps Lizzy felt ill and did not want to disturb us by cutting short our tour." She said with very little conviction, the other two agreed in much the same spirit.

"Yes indeed, very thoughtful girl." Her husband added, and anxious as he was to ascertain his niece's whereabouts, led his wife in making their leave.

They thanked the housekeeper for her very warm reception, and expressed great regret at not being able to finish the tour of the grand house. Mrs. Reynolds was all that was obliging, she replied with a smile, and declared that she was only performing her duties as keeper of the house.

The couple was waiting for their carriage in the driveway, dusk had settled. Torches, candles and lanterns were being lit in the great house of Pemberley. The orange glow illuminating the estate in the most dramatic of ways.

As Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner stood waiting, Mrs. Reynolds regaled them with the history of the driveway.

"And this canopy over here was an addition by the late Mr. Darcy's father, so you see it is three generations old. It is considered by many a—Mr. Darcy!" The housekeeper's surprise at seeing her master was surpassed only by Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner's own reactions.

Darcy approached the party. His slightly disheveled hair, dusty boots, and flushed countenance, were evidence that he had been on a lengthy walk. He bowed then turned to Mrs. Reynolds with a smile.

"Good evening, Mrs. Reynolds, I am a day early in my arrival, as you see." Hands clasped behind him, a smile in place, Darcy motioned to the estate. "I have observed that all is well." He looked at his home very cheerfully, nearly bouncing in place.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Darcy, all is well." Mrs. Reynolds was distracted by her master's obviously good spirits, it took her a few moments to recover. "Miss Darcy was at her pianoforte, the new one you sent, when last I saw her."

His smile was wide. "Yes, I went directly to see her upon my arrival. She looks very well indeed."

At that moment he turned an eager smile to the visitors. The housekeeper, pretending not to notice Darcy's unusual manner, hastily proceeded with an introduction.

"Allow me to introduce our visitors, Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner from London, they have come on a tour of Derbyshire." Mrs. Reynolds explained. She turned to Darcy and observing from him a pointed purpose to please, smiled even more warmly at the guests "Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner, this is Mr. Darcy, the Master of Pemberley.

The men bowed, Mrs. Gardiner curtsied. Mr. Darcy welcomed them enthusiastically to Pemberley, and asked if they had been given a proper tour, to which the couple replied that indeed, Mrs. Reynolds had proven to be an excellent guide, very obliging and knowledgeable of the estate. Darcy replied jovially that he was glad they found the experience very pleasing.

Mrs. Reynolds was much surprised at her master's cheerful tone, for it was still fresh in her memory that the last few months had not been kind to him.

When he had arrived home in April, it was as if he brought a dark cloud with him. He had been more reserved than usual, albeit never unkind. Darcy had kept to himself, when not engaged in business affairs, he was either closed up in his rooms or seen riding his horse at break-neck speed. He had also been observed to take an excess of drink, this was most alarming. Even Miss Darcy had not been able to console him. There had been talk, of course, of heartbreak. For the the wiser and older of the observers knew that only a woman could wreak such suffering on a man.

Mrs. Reynolds had done as much as she could without overstepping, but alas, when he had left for Town a few weeks earlier, he had still been in low spirits, somewhat steadier, but no less melancholy. Her motherly heart knew not what to do to aid the man whom she helped rear up. That was why seeing him now practically glowing in happiness was very astonishing, a very welcome relief it was, but no less astonishing.

Darcy addressed the Gardiners. "I am, ah, acquainted with your niece, Miss Elizabeth Bennet, we were introduced during my stay in Hertfordshire." He cleared his throat and for a moment self-consciously looked away. "I also just had the pleasure of escorting her back to the inn." A telltale flush appeared on his cheeks, puzzling the visitors but revealing much-needed answers to the housekeeper. Understanding dawned on Mrs. Reynolds. She could not begin to guess how things came about, but she vowed at that moment to do all she could to help in her master's campaign.

"Oh, indeed?" Mr. Gardiner's relief was visible on his face, so his niece was indeed at the inn. "I thank you for seeing after her welfare, Mr. Darcy." He studied the younger man who had once again looked away in embarrassment. Mr. Gardiner had an inkling that Elizabeth had not been entirely forthright with regards to Mr. Darcy. This certainly explained a few things, he looked at Mrs. Gardiner and could see from the expression on her face that she had come to the same conclusion. He cleared his throat. "Well, we best be on our way, we thank you again for your kind hospitality, Mr. Darcy." He bowed.

Thinking quickly, Darcy took this opportunity to obtain their permission for him to come calling the next day. This, the couple could hardly refuse, given the events of the day.

Darcy went one step further and asked Mr. Gardiner if he was fond of the sport of fishing, when the older man replied in the affirmative, he offered the use of Pemberley's fishing ponds. So sincere and so agreeable was Darcy in his manners that the Gardiners were happy and eager to accept his offer.

After the visitors' carriage departed, Darcy stood lingering in the driveway, he watched as the light from the carriage lamp disappeared from view. His heart was so light, it felt as if it could carry him away. He must speak to Georgiana, he must tell her everything. Hurrying, Darcy looked once more at the direction the carriage disappeared in. Thank you, he thought most sincerely. With a smile, he headed inside.

* * *

Elizabeth took off her bonnet. She leaned against a tree, sighed, then smiled. The book she brought with her failed to capture her interest, for how could she think of anything else save yesterday's affairs? She covered her mouth as a joyful laugh spilled from her being.

Birds chirped, and somewhere in the distance she heard the galloping of a horse. The sounds of the early morning promised a lovely day. Elizabeth viewed the path she took from the inn, she had wandered this part of the countryside the previous days. Green hills, groves of trees, and the occasional cow greeted her each morning, indeed, the scenic walk had served as a starting point to each pleasant day she spent in Derbyshire.

Yesterday, of course stood out among all the others. When her Aunt and Uncle arrived back at the inn, they had expressed concern for her, as she expected. She had used the excuse that they very conveniently presented of assuming her to be feeling ill, therefore leaving earlier. All of them of course knew that was untrue. But feeling sympathetic towards their niece, they had not pushed her, and to this Elizabeth was very thankful.

But it was when Mr. Gardiner mentioned that Mr. Darcy was expected to call the next day, that Elizabeth almost lost her calm countenance. With a red face she had feigned fatigue and bid them good night. Aunt and uncle had looked at each other with amused and knowing expressions that their niece, thankfully, had not witnessed.

Elizabeth had risen early that day, as was her custom. Although sleep eluded her the previous night, she was full of energy. She felt as if her life had just truly begun. Fitzwilliam Darcy had brought with him an awareness of what had been absent. It was all new to her, love and all that it entailed. Her sister, Jane, was right, one day someone would catch her eye and then she must watch her tongue, and suffer all the consequences.

Catch her eye indeed, Mr. Darcy had caught her heart, unwilling as it was to be caught. There was a marked difference in her, a great shift had taken place within. She should have felt scared, or nervous at the very least, but she did not. Instead, with the love he offered, she felt a certain courage. And now she was ready for what was to follow.

She straightened from the tree, bonnet and book in hand, she prepared to head back to town. Elizabeth looked about her wistfully, the walk diverged into an open field, leaving behind her trees and her hills. In a few moments she would encounter the road to Lambton. Elizabeth had just put on her bonnet and was about to tie the ribbons when she heard the canter of a horse approaching. All at once she knew, without looking, who it was that came to her. Heart racing, she turned her head.

* * *

It was too early for a morning call, Darcy knew. But he did not want to wait any longer. He had to see Elizabeth. He had summoned his valet earlier than usual and had gone through three wardrobe changes before finally being satisfied. His valet had been secretly laughing at his indecision and impatience, he knew. No sooner had the last button been put in place, that he summoned for his horse.

Darcy decided to take the long route headed to town, he needed the additional time to curb his excitement. Some time during the previous night, he had half-feared that it was all a dream, but no, Darcy knew he was wide awake. The beating of his heart was too intense for this to be anything but reality.

Nearing Lambton, he slowed his horse to a canter, the open field reminded him of his fateful walk with Elizabeth yesterday. Joy surged through him. Eight and twenty, those were the years he had lived, and not one in those had he possessed this amount of happiness. He remembered how she had looked out the window and smiled at him, he had not left until she stepped back and disappeared from view.

A figure in the distance caught his eye. A longing so great surged through him, it was she, of course it was she. For only Elizabeth Bennet could engage him in this way, effortlessly, unconsciously. With complete certainty he headed in that direction.

He perceived the moment when she became aware of him, she had stared then looked down shyly. Darcy's smile was wide, he dismounted from his horse some distance away, then walked with his steed in tow. He felt so alive, as if the world conspired to bring him happiness. The very earth he walked on rose out of a void to lead him to Elizabeth. For that was what his life was before he had come to love her, a void.

"Good morning, Miss Elizabeth." Darcy bowed.

Elizabeth could not suppress the blush that bloomed in her cheeks, but she looked Darcy straight in the eye, curtsied, and bid him a good morning.

"I was just on my way back to the inn." She smiled.

"May I escort you?" Darcy asked, still looking at her intently.

"You may." Elizabeth replied, transfixed.

Darcy stepped closer until they stood almost a breath apart. Leaning down, his hands reached for the untied ribbons of her bonnet. Elizabeth's breath caught. Then she let out a small gasp.

"You neglected to tie these, the wind is picking up." Darcy said softly. With deft fingers, he secured her bonnet, then stepped back.

"Thank you." Elizabeth answered breathlessly.

Darcy felt a thrill in his skin, heart drumming, he led the way to town. After a while, they started talking of small, mundane things. Darcy pointed out areas of interest or places where he had, as a child, gotten into scrapes. Elizabeth enjoyed their easy chatter, and as the minutes wore on, she found herself so at ease in his company that when discovering they were at the entrance of the inn, was reluctant to surrender their time alone.

Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner greeted them with significant smiles. Tea was brought up and served and the morning was spent in pleasant conversation.

After Darcy took his leave, Elizabeth made her excuse and closed herself in her chamber. She sat on the bed thinking of Darcy. His smile, his deep voice, his eyes. After a moment she stood up. Looking out the window, she laughed, clear and true. She was in love, and she was ready for her life to start.


	4. The Second Visit

Chapter 4: The Second Visit

It was a very pleasant day for a carriage ride, the countryside certainly obliged the small party with its breathtaking views. The panorama in itself would have enkindled in Elizabeth a love for Derbyshire, but now that her attachments ran true to a certain Derbyshire gentleman, the county was more dear to her than she would have expected upon first entering it.

Elizabeth and the Gardiners were set, once again, to visit Pemberley, this time by the invitation of its master.

The promise of fishing found Mr. Gardiner most eager to travel back to the estate. Elizabeth was most eager as well, but for entirely different reasons.

She had not seen Darcy for almost two days, until he had come calling just the night prior. Previous engagements to visit her aunt's old acquaintances in Lambton had to be kept, therefore preventing Darcy and Elizabeth from being in each other's company.

This time apart had given Elizabeth time to examine her feelings, and how far she had gone in accepting and nurturing them. She must admit that he was never far from her thoughts. Indeed, she missed him, and now she could say with vehement certainty that she knew how it was to love.

On that said call, they had both greeted each other with expressions that displayed their feelings to the world.

Darcy had renewed his invitation of their fishing schemes to Mr. Gardiner, and to the ladies, he had extended an invitation for a picnic. His sister, Georgiana, he had said, came up with the plan and was very eager to meet his friends.

Now as she sat in the carriage travelling to Pemberley, Elizabeth was very anxious. For she knew that the honor of this introduction would most publicly declare Darcy's regard for her. She had never been more nervous about a meeting in her life.

Soon they entered Pemberley Woods, the park which was very large, contained a great variety of ground. They entered it in one of its lowest points, and drove for some time through a beautiful wood stretching over a wide extent. They gradually ascended for half a mile, and then found themselves at the top of a considerable eminence, where the wood ceased, and their eyes were instantly caught by Pemberley House.

That this was their second visit to the estate did not lessen the impact the sight of the great house had on them. Indeed, there were few who would not be so impressed by its appearance even after numerous viewings. Elizabeth saw Darcy in each aspect of Pemberley, its arresting beauty built by man and given by nature were a reflection of him and of how he carried himself. She began to appreciate the enormity of what he had to undertake as master of this great estate.

When Mrs. Reynolds feelingly related Darcy as the very best of men, Elizabeth had seen the truth of her words. She had accepted what her heart had been silently telling her since she read his letter, that she was indeed mistaken about him. That he was a man to be esteemed. But it was only now that she comprehended his responsibilities. How many depended on him for their situation, for their stability, their future. Indeed, this comprehension brought him greater respect in her eyes.

On reaching the house, the party was shown to the hall where they were greeted by Mrs. Reynolds very warmly. The meaningful welcome she conveyed on Elizabeth had the younger lady turning pink with discomposure.

From there, they proceeded into the drawing room, whose northern aspect rendered it delightful for summer. Its windows opening to the grounds, admitted a most refreshing view of the high woody hills behind the house, and of the beautiful oaks and Spanish chestnuts which were scattered over the intermediate lawn.

Georgiana Darcy sat on the sofa with her companion, Mrs. Annesley. Her brother sat across from them. Upon the entrance of the visitors, brother and sister greeted them with utmost civility. Darcy stepped forward and bowed, he instantly sought Elizabeth. She curtsied, the answering smile that appeared on her face rendered all else secondary in Darcy's awareness. For a moment they stood the two of them alone in the room, a heart recognizing its other half.

Elizabeth, still reticent about her feelings, broke the contact first and glanced in Georgiana's direction. Darcy realizing his lapse, proceeded to introduce his sister to Elizabeth and her aunt and uncle.

"I am very glad to finally meet you, Miss Darcy." Elizabeth said with smiling sincerity. "I have heard so much of you and your talents."

Georgiana, receiving an encouraging smile from her brother, smiled shyly at Elizabeth and answered.

"And I you. My brother has nothing but praises for you, Miss Elizabeth." She glanced at Darcy whose color had heightened at this statement.

Elizabeth's own countenance could not remain serene after Georgiana's unwitting revelation but shortly recovered enough to continue their exchange.

"Well, then I must apologize ahead of time, for I am likely to disappoint you in areas your brother has deemed me praiseworth, particularly in music. He was but being very kind I imagine." This Elizabeth said with an engaging smile to Georgiana.

"Oh but I am sure he was not simply being kind, rather I meant that my brother is always kind but, I... I only meant that he must be telling the truth." Here Georgiana faltered, her cheeks flushed as she looked down.

Elizabeth's heart went out to her, how endearing was this young lady whose belief in the goodness of her brother was complete, who despite her obvious unease among strangers faced her weakness at the request of her loved one. For there was no question in Elizabeth's mind, that the idea of this introduction was Darcy's. She smiled warmly at Georgiana, instantly taking a liking to her new acquaintance.

"Well, I have never known Mr. Darcy to tell a falsehood, therefore I must depend on your better knowledge of his character. And therefore, I must believe his description of myself to be true!"

Elizabeth's short speech had Georgiana raising her head and looking at her, a bashful smile formed and bloomed into a full grin by the end of her address.

"Indeed, I am quite certain it is." She replied

The visitors were asked to sit down and share in some tea. Conversation was lively and sincere, for each person's wish was to please everyone else. Darcy's heart soared at seeing Elizabeth and Georgiana's exchange. It felt right to see them getting to know each other, the two most important people in his life.

Soon the butler informed them that the picnic was ready for the ladies and the fishing ready for the gentlemen. They all rose and headed to their specific assignations. Darcy lingered a while in his adieu to Elizabeth, and of course everyone, smiling discreetly, took note of this.

* * *

The day was spent delightfully, meeting all their wishes. The ladies' time was occupied by talk of music, books, and Derbyshire. Food was served aplenty, the white blankets they sat on completed a very picturesque scene.

Georgiana's initial shyness and reserve gave way to a quiet but definitive personality. Surrounded by kind, intelligent and unassuming people, she let down her guard and was soon comfortable in calling the present company her friends.

The grounds were delightful, the prospect of the lake lay in front of them, a garden bloomed just beyond. Mrs. Gardiner surveyed the land, then looked at her niece. She was sensible of the fact that all this was for her benefit. Now she knew beyond a doubt that Elizabeth and Darcy were in love.

It had been quite some time since the ladies separated from the gentlemen. But Darcy was constantly in Elizabeth's mind, she wished him to be here with her. She wished to engage him in conversation, indeed she wished to look upon his face and marvel at the love she felt for him. She sighed.

"Is anything the matter, Miss Elizabeth?" Georgiana inquired.

Blushing slightly, Elizabeth looked for something to say. "Oh no, everything is wonderful!" With a smile she motioned to the surroundings. "Do you ever get used to its beauty?"

"No, never. When I am away in Town, I always wish I were here instead." It was Georgiana who sighed this time. Looking sideways at Elizabeth, she confided "I wish Fitzwilliam would marry, so that we may reside here more often."

Elizabeth did not know what to answer, remembering his first proposal, she cleared her throat and looked away.

"Oh Miss Elizabeth, I hope I have not made you uncomfortable!" Georgiana grasped her arm and looked imploringly at Elizabeth. "It is just that I have never seen my brother so happy. Please forgive me if I have spoken so boldly."

She stopped to compose her words, then continued. "For the last few months he had been in deepest sorrow. It seemed that nothing could console him, gradually his spirits did improve. But he was never happy, I think."

She paused, looking at Elizabeth to see if she should continue with her revelation. Her only audience sat still, absorbed in Georgiana's speech. Seeing an expression so deep in Elizabeth's eyes, she went on.

"And then just very recently, he came home a completely different person. I could see happiness coming out of him in waves, and it was because of you! Oh Miss Elizabeth, he deserves to be happy. He is the very best of brothers, I know none like him."

Elizabeth, before now, was not sensible of the fact that Darcy had been in misery because of her. Indeed, she failed to realize that a love such as Darcy had for her was also capable of inflicting pain. Humbled, she looked down. After gathering her thoughts, she raised her eyes to meet Georgiana's and smiled at her.

"I think I can safely say, Miss Darcy, that indeed, I share your brothers feelings." Her color heightened at her revelation.

Georgiana beamed at Elizabeth, the younger lady showing relief. She took Elizabeth's hand. "I am glad."

This was the scene that Darcy chanced upon as he headed in their direction. A warmth settled over his soul. He made a resolution, he must express his feelings to Elizabeth, he could contain himself no longer. And this time, he felt, he fervently hoped, that she would accept him. For in her eyes he saw what was not there before, in her eyes he saw that she must care for him too.

* * *

Darcy joined the ladies in their picnic, he sat next to Elizabeth making the latter very aware of the looks of the others, discreet as they may have been. Mr. Gardiner, he explained had been much too caught up in the excitement of his favorite sport as to feel the need for sustenance. He had encouraged Darcy to join the ladies to partake in tea.

Mrs. Gardiner of course saw the move that her husband made. She smiled inwardly at his penchant for the romantic. Deciding to continue her husband's handiwork, she eyed the gardens located nearby and was about to appeal to Georgiana for a tour when the young lady stood up and timidly declared that she needed relief from so much sitting.

Mrs. Gardiner was amused at the effort she put in at such an obvious move to give Darcy and Elizabeth a private moment, for it was her intention as well.

"That is a very good idea, Miss Darcy, might I join you? For I fear these old legs do indeed need the winding." She smiled at Georgiana's thankful look.

Mrs. Annesley was to join them, and off the trio went to inspect the gardens by the lake.

Darcy and Elizabeth, with embarrassed faces at the evident scheme, spent the next few minutes in complete silence. Darcy sat with one knee bent, an arm resting on it. The tea, which was his declared reason for joining them, lay unattended beside him. Elizabeth, feet tucked under her, sat as straight as possible, her fingers fidgeting with the napkin she held.

The lake glistened under the bright daylight. Its calm surface reflected the clear, cloudless blue of the sky. Georgiana and the others could be seen in the distance inspecting flowers. As days went, this one wanted for nothing to make it lovelier.

"Miss Elizabeth." Darcy's voice was soft.

Elizabeth turned her head and smiled at him. "Mr. Darcy?"

He cleared his throat, and for a moment looked away. Elizabeth bowed her head, her heart raced within her chest. She could feel a current of feeling coming from him, she knew that the same emotions emanated from her. To love so deeply, she thought would entail an enormous effort, yet here she was, as light as the wind. Once she let it happen, it was effortless, like watching the dawn unfold into a glorious morning.

When he turned to her again, his eyes were intense. They searched hers and Elizabeth felt herself entranced. She could not look away had she wanted too.

"Elizabeth." His voice lingered on her name. "You must know, surely you must know that ... I still love you." He paused, afraid to continue but needing to. "I have never wavered in my affections, how could I? You have always been there in my thoughts, in my dreams, in my vision of the future."

He took her hands in his, this time it was Elizabeth who looked away. But Darcy was not to be deterred, he had started and could not stop until he had laid his heart out at her feet, this time knowing full well that he was risking his soul.

"Even during the most hopeless of times, I could not forget you, it was impossible. From the start I was lost."

He stopped as if gathering courage. "Tell me you feel for me, even a semblance of what I feel for you. For I see it your eyes. Tell me, Elizabeth." Darcy's impassioned tone implored her.

Elizabeth who had heard the fervor in Darcy's words, felt at that moment all the impact of his love. An emotion so great pierced her heart, with perfect clarity did she return his look. Her smile soft, Elizabeth closed her hand around his.

"I have finally found a name for it. For I have denied and ignored it, but you have called and for you has it grown so."

She looked down, wit and impertinence deserting her. "You are right, I am in love with you."

Here her courage, too, finally failed her, Elizabeth stood up, hands on her cheeks, and walked hastily away from Darcy.

Darcy was astounded, his heart had hoped, indeed felt, that she cared for him, but to hear that she did love him was beyond anything. Recalling himself, he stood up and hurriedly pursued Elizabeth. He reached her by a grove of trees, caught her by the hand, and gently turned her around.

Elizabeth blushing wildly, could not meet his eyes. Darcy's smile was brilliant. A gust of wind blew her skirts against his legs. The rustling of the trees sounding like the sweetest of songs to their ears.

"Elizabeth." He whispered. "Look at me, I implore you."

She looked up at his request, his whole countenance alive with love and happiness. He brought her hand to his cheek and kissed the palm.

Darcy spoke softly, his emotions making his voice thick. "Will you consent to be my wife, Elizabeth?"

"Yes." Elizabeth's heart threatened to burst. A radiant smile formed on her lips, they looked at each other, lost in profound happiness. Thus they stood for a time. It had taken quite a while, but both felt that they were finally where they were meant to be.

After a while Darcy spoke. "May I have your permission to speak to your uncle? For I fear I cannot wait until I reach Hertfordshire to obtain your father's consent."

To this Elizabeth answered with a laughing "Yes!"

* * *

A/N:

An advanced Happy New Year to everyone! I may safely say that the next chapter will be out in a few days, as the Holidays have afforded me some time to write.

The descriptions of the drive to and arrival at Pemberley during the party's second visit were taken from Chapter 43 of our favorite book. Miss Austen's rendition of the estate was so eloquent that I dared not change it.

I express my heartfelt thanks to all who have left reviews, and to those who have favorited and followed this story. Again, many thanks! :)


	5. Into Matlock

Chapter 5: Into Matlock

The approach to Matlock was satisfyingly picturesque, presenting to the eye every variety of scenery. Bold, beautiful, and resplendent. Situated in a deep and lovely valley, the air on that summer's day was serene and healthy. Looking about her from the Darcy landau, Elizabeth saw that nature had lavished her favors with an unsparing hand in this part of England. Derbyshire county continued to amaze her both in beauty and in experience.

She smiled at her Aunt and Uncle, and at Georgiana who rode with her. As they crossed Matlock Bridge, the River Derwent rushed melodiously beneath them. Mr. Darcy rode on horseback, keeping pace beside them.

Elizabeth had known only great pleasure since her arrival at Derbyshire, she counted her stay as one of the happiest times in her years. She glanced down at the engagement ring she wore on her finger, it shone under the peeping rays of sun that escaped the thick foliage they passed. Just that morning before they left, Darcy had slid it on her finger. Love, so dazzling and sublime, made Elizabeth's heart pound.

Recalling the events of the past few day, Elizabeth's eyes turned wistful. She sought the sight of her betrothed, and sensing her look, Darcy turned his head and smiled tenderly at Elizabeth.

No sooner had she said yes to his proposal, that Darcy had sought out Mr. Gardiner. Georgiana and Mrs. Gardiner, having been unable to keep the pretense of disinterest, had rushed to Elizabeth as she returned to the picnic. Georgiana, being the youngest and most affected, had shed any politeness that her recent acquaintance with Elizabeth should have entailed. Instead, with every emotion, from hope, to fear, to joyful expectation shown on her countenance, had she seized Elizabeth's hand. Her eyes pleaded with her new friend to confirm what she and the others already speculated.

Elizabeth's reply had been a dazzling smile, moisture forming unbidden in her eyes. Georgiana had embraced her while exclaiming all the while how happy she was. Her aunt, who had been more composed than either of the two, beamed at Elizabeth and bestowed a kiss on her favorite niece's forehead.

"Be happy, my love." Her Aunt had whispered, and with a laughing embrace, added, "I can see how extremely you already are!"

That very afternoon Mr. Gardiner wrote to Mr. Bennet of Darcy's application for his daughter's hand in marriage, and her acceptance. Enclosed was Elizabeth's own message of happiness and love. Elizabeth knew that her father would need convincing, for all she had ever shown to the world was dislike for her betrothed. But, in her mind, proving their love would be the easiest task in the world.

Their party had dinner at Pemberley that night, congratulations had been given most heartily to the newly betrothed couple. Indeed, the great estate had felt all the joy the day brought, for even down in the kitchens, stables and cottages did the elation carry. The assurance of continuity, most secured by the obvious love between the master and his bride-to-be, was to every soul in Pemberley, a milestone to be celebrated.

Mrs. Reynolds had been near tears in her happiness. For, truly, no other man deserved such happiness as her master did. And very glad had she been that he chose lovely Miss Elizabeth Bennet, who by the housekeeper's experienced observation and intuition, she deemed worthy of her master.

The following day, Darcy and his sister called at the inn. The topic of their trip to Matlock was brought into discussion, the Gardiners had politely offered to cancel their already once postponed trip to the neighboring town to allow more time for Elizabeth and Darcy.

Darcy would not hear of it, instead an idea had formed in his head. He and Georgiana would accompany them to Matlock. Darcy said that it had been quite a while since he had been able to bring Georgiana to see that part of the county again. Adding that it was a shame his Uncle and Aunt, Lord and Lady Matlock, were on a tour of Italy that summer. It would have been very agreeable to see them and introduce Elizabeth as his betrothed.

This alternative had been met with excited agreement by all parties. They had decided that there they were to spend three days. And despite the mere ten-mile distance of Lambton to Matlock, they were to take lodgings to make good use of their time.

And so it was that their party had proceeded. An hour before noon, they found themselves driving through the town of Matlock. The road rose as they headed to their lodgings, an inn and hotel called Saxton's. There, the party partook of luncheon and after a brief respite, were on their way to eagerly explore the town.

* * *

Matlock, as a watering place, pleased everyone so. Indeed, they were all praises for what they viewed.

"It has gaiety without dissipation, activity without noise!" Said Mr. Gardiner, then appreciatively added, "I much prefer it to Bath. The invalid is sure of respiring a pure atmosphere, and he may be as quiet and secluded as he pleases!"

Mrs. Gardiner, in complete agreement with her husband added, "Not to forget that the artist can never be at a loss for subjects on which to employ his pencil."

Elizabeth looked at the beauty of the River Derwent as it wound parallel to the road. She imagined this was just a portion of many a scene which would form some of the ﬁnest waterscapes in England.

"Indeed, I myself would like to take up pencil and paper though I do not draw at all, these surroundings make me feel as though I can!" She exclaimed with a smile. Then to Georgiana, she said, "But you draw, do you not, Miss Darcy? I have seen your work and I shall honestly say that I am very jealous!"

Georgiana reddened at the mention of her talent. "Please, you have forgotten again, I am to call you Elizabeth and you must call me by my given name." She looked at Darcy and gave her brother a broad smile.

Elizabeth laughed. "Yes, you are correct, I have again forgotten. Forgive me for it is still something I am getting used to." She said sheepishly.

"Georgiana," she tried again, looking pointedly back at the younger lady, "you draw, do you not?"

Georgiana laughed at Elizabeth's look, her eyes shone as she answered. "Yes, I do, or at least I try!"

Darcy was content to listen to the easy conversation around him. Indeed, his heart felt so much contentment and satisfaction that he quite forgot to add to the exchange. He was most happy in just observing Elizabeth, as he had done early on in his feelings for her. But this time he did not have to fight it, nor hide it. His looks became so ardent and so intent that more than once, he completely discomposed Elizabeth.

Their first stop was the Museum owned by a Mr. Mawe, a known mineralogist, who so happened to be an acquaintance of Darcy's.

Darcy handed his card to the clerk, inquiring if Mr. Mawe was present. A short moment later, the mineralogist strode towards the group, a welcoming smile on his face.

"Mr. Darcy! What a surprise, we have not had the honor of your visit in some time it seems."

"Indeed, it has been quite a while." Darcy replied smiling.

They bowed and Darcy proceeded to introduce the party, proudly starting with Elizabeth, whose cheeks turned pink upon the use of the word "betrothed". Here, Mr. Mawe smiled as he expressed his hearty congratulations.

Mr. Mawe toured the visitors personally and discussed in detail all the various items on exhibit. Gemstones, marble ornaments, and minerals of every description, all that was peculiar to Derbyshire. His extensive knowledge of his field of study impressed and proved a fine treat to their curious minds.

They neared an expansive display of gemstones, some encased in glass, others welcome to be picked up and examined closely.

"This crystal," he pointed to a six-sided transparent prism with a pyramid at each end, "is called a Derbyshire diamond. They are found imbedded in limestone."

"Beautiful!" Elizabeth exclaimed, looking closely at the crystal. "To see these formations in their natural setting must be quite the experience!"

"Not to worry, my dear," Mr. Gardiner said, "for we shall visit some of the caverns open for viewing. I myself am looking forward to the experience!"

"Then you must visit the Rutland Cavern." Mr. Mawe said, "for there hails a most beautiful variety of plumose, or cupreous zinc. This variety is of a brilliant green color, darker than emeralds, and is peculiar to the that cavern alone. It has never been met with in any other place."

This suggestion was met with much excitement by the group, save Darcy who unconsciously wore a slight frown.

"I have heard of the Rutland Cavern," Darcy said, "It is entered by a subterraneous passage and cut through a solid rock of limestone, am I correct?" He inquired of Mr. Mawe. To which the gentleman replied in the affirmative.

Darcy was in the middle of mentally resolving the management of such an excursion, as he expressly had the ladies in mind, when Elizabeth coming near engaged him with a smile.

"I know what you are thinking, Mr. Darcy."

"Indeed?" Darcy could not help but respond with a smile.

"We ladies are not so delicate as to swoon over the sight of a dark cave, I assure you. My reader's imagination shall certainly delight in the adventure. I might perhaps discover the harp of Ossian, or the shield of Trenmor hanging upon the walls of that cavern!" Elizabeth teased him.

Georgiana, learning Elizabeth's playful ways, addressed her brother in the same tone.

"Never discount, brother, that we might also come upon a ghost issuing from a gloomy recess." Her eyes widened with feigned horror.

Mrs. Gardiner applauded them. "How charming will this outing be! The discovery of mythical objects and of ghosts! Surely we must go!"

Darcy's smile turned into a grin.

"Laugh at me all you want, but do not come running to us men if perchance you find yourselves hearing whispers in the air!"

"Why, Mr. Darcy, I am quite certain you are teasing." Elizabeth smiled tenderly at him, and Darcy could not look away.

Mrs. Gardiner asked Mr. Mawe about one of the gemstones encased in glass. Happy to leave Darcy and Elizabeth to their private moment, they all moved to see what Mrs. Gardiner inquired after. Mr. Mawe carefully removed the casing and picked up from within an oval shaped pendant with its chain. Setting and chain in a shiny silver, the color of the stone was like the rich English fields, grass made darker by the spring rain. Surrounding it were smaller cut diamond-like gems. As he raised it up for everyone to see, the stones caught the light and glinted beautifully.

"This is plumose from the Rutland Cavern, as you can see the color is magnificent, the smaller gems are the Derbyshire diamonds." Mr. Mawe explained proudly.

Darcy and Elizabeth who had rejoined the conversation moved to obtain a closer look at the stone.

"Beautiful indeed!" Mrs. Gardiner said impressed. "I have never seen such color in a gem."

"Indeed, Madam, only in Derbyshire will you find it!" Mr. Mawe beamed. He passed the pendant on to the group, their delighted exclamations making him prouder still.

The tour continued on, and they saw more impressive displays that elicited their delighted reactions. At the end of their visit, everyone was in complete agreement that the mines of Derbyshire must indeed be one of the best in the country. They thanked Mr. Mawe for the splendid tour and set out to await their carriage.

They all stood just outside the front door when Darcy, looking distracted, suddenly addressed them.

"I shall go and fetch the coachman." He moved quickly without waiting for a reply.

"Our man will do it, Mr. Darcy." Mr. Gardiner called out, but the younger gentleman had already disappeared back into the building.

Perplexed, the group attributed Darcy's haste to the desire to carry on with their day. Once Darcy and the landau arrived, they set off to their next destination with cheerful anticipation.

* * *

Below Old Bath, along the River Derwent was a most charming retreat called Lovers' Walk, which was highly deserving to be distinguished by such an appellation due to its romantic scenery. To this place, the group headed. They were to tour the walk then traverse the river on rowing boats once the path took a turn to the wood.

Upon alighting from the carriage, Darcy offered his hand to Elizabeth. After she had found herself secure on the ground, he tucked her hand in the crook of his arm. They set out on foot, marveling at the view of the river and the rocks. Darcy and Elizabeth walked behind the rest of the group.

The walk was of a considerable extent and wound along the margin of the river. It was sometimes so completely embowered with trees, as to scarcely admit a glimpse of the lofty grey rocks of cliff that rose above them. Once in a while, seen through the opening of branches, the blue sky peeked and showered them in a pool of sunlight.

The couple walked in silence, with Darcy occasionally reciting names of foliage local to the area. They came upon a small cascade that fell into the river, on the banks beside it an old alcove, a Gothic arch of rude stones patched with moss, and over-grown with weeds, had become naturalised to the scene, giving them a very pleasing landscape.

"Oh how picturesque!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Shall I fetch your pencil and paper?" Darcy smiled. Elizabeth laughed.

"It appears, Mr. Darcy, that—"

"Fitzwilliam. Or William whichever you prefer, my love." Darcy took her other hand and brought it to his lips.

Flushed, Elizabeth bit her lip. Her hand felt sensitive where he kissed it. She attempted to pull it back but Darcy instead rested it on his forearm, next to her other hand, before covering it with his own.

Elizabeth prayed the others would not turn around, for her face had gone completely red. Darcy tried to catch her eye, but Elizabeth kept her head bent.

"Elizabeth." Darcy said with a soft chuckle. Here, she finally met his gaze.

"Yes?" She said embarrassed.

"You were addressing me and I very impolitely cut you off."

His smile was wide and infectious, and Elizabeth was not immune to it.

"You are a natural tease...Fitzwilliam." She said, trying out his name, and feeling wonderful to have the freedom to use it. "That is what I was saying, that smile is certainly proof of it. However did you manage to hide the inclination?" Elizabeth jested.

"My replies, at least the ones I really had for your impertinent lines, were all said in my mind."

Elizabeth's laugh made Darcy's heart soar.

Up ahead pendulous branches of trees reached down, waving with the gentlest breezes that swept the path. Elizabeth could understand why the walk was named as such, everything about it was romantic.

"I do love you, Fitzwilliam." Elizabeth sighed feellingly, she stopped and looked at him, blushing slightly. "I did not always love you so well as I do now. But you have made me see beyond myself, beyond my opinions."

Audaciously, she traced a finger to the cleft on his chin. Darcy's breath caught. He took her hand and pressed it to his heart.

"You forgive me then? For Bingley and your sister?" His eyes were soft, showing her that he was at her mercy.

Elizabeth nodded. "For I have come to understand and appreciate the kind of man that you are. You take care of others, it is in your nature." Against her palm, she felt the beating of his heart, she longed to rest her head there.

Darcy was moved. His hold on Elizabeth's hand tightened. "I have loved you forever, it seems."

"Really?" Elizabeth teased, "And how did you plan on winning me over? By staring at me until I was moved to marry you?" Her eyes gleamed with mischief.

A clearing brought the profile of the cliffs and mountain beyond them, harmonizing with the rest of the scenery. The laughter that ensued from Elizabeth's statement had the others turning in the couple's direction. Georgiana's eyes misted, feeling profoundly glad that her brother finally found happiness.

Soon, the path gradually lost into the beautiful woods, here a small dock stood in the banks of the river, rowing boats waiting to be used were moored to it. With little difficulty did the party find themselves seated on the boats. Darcy and Elizabeth occupied the second, while the others went ahead on the first.

The gentle current led them on. Parasol in hand, Elizabeth watched as Darcy rowed to the flow of the river, the oars creating a lovely sound as they lapped against the water. They saw the river to advantage, freed from all obstructions, its clear, calmly rippling surface glistened in the sunbeam.

The ﬁnest scenery came upon them. Majestic trees bent down, their branches reaching as if to sip the water, magniﬁcent rocks covered with the most luxuriant foliage thrusted out their pointed crags, all conspired to render it a scene so stunning that Darcy and Elizabeth had to quietly contemplate how it came to be.

Elizabeth's heart was full. And in her eyes Darcy saw a reflection of his own fervent feelings.

"'Tis in my memory lock'd. And you yourself shall keep the key of it." Elizabeth softly said, her eyes shining.

"That tragedy does not suit this scenery, my love." Darcy teased. He touched a finger to her cheek.

"Oh but the line does. And it was in a river that Ophelia took her own life, though I daresay you are right, Hamlet is not meant for beautiful afternoons with you."

Darcy dropped the oars and took Elizabeth's hand. He laid it against his cheek, then closed his eyes.

"If I am dreaming, I never wish to wake up."

He opened his eyes at Elizabeth's soft laughter and smiled. He kissed her palm, then slid his lips to her wrist, gaining a gasp of surprise from his betrothed.

Elizabeth's skin hummed. She felt a warm sensation within her, a feeling so new and surprising that her eyes drifted close. When she looked at him again, Darcy held in his palm the plumose necklace from Mr. Mawe's museum, the green stone brilliant in the sun.

"It is the exact color of the gown you wore when I first met you." Darcy said tenderly.

"At the Meryton assembly? You remember what I wore?" Surprised at the the token, but more at the memory, Elizabeth's heart melted, and she felt all the love she had for this man, this man that she had almost let pass.

"I cannot forget even if I tried. I saw you and I had to look again. You have never left my mind since, Elizabeth." He leaned forward and secured the chain around Elizabeth's neck, softly inhaling her scent as he did so.

Elizabeth bit her lip, the boat swayed slightly at his movement, her hand instinctively clasped Darcy's shoulder. Their eyes met, held at that sweet moment. A spell was cast, and both could not look away.

Laughter coming from the other boat, some distance away, brought them back. Darcy cleared his throat and Elizabeth consciously brushed at her hair.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said shyly. She touched the pendant that rested at the hollow of her neck. Then remembering his words, she continued smilingly.

"You looked at me again? What do you mean, William? For all I remember was your raised eyebrow and your declaration that I was not handsome enough for you to dance with!" Elizabeth was merciless with her teasing, Darcy took her hand again, his face a bright red.

"Will that haunt me until the end of my days?" Darcy groaned.

"Yes, indeed it shall!" Elizabeth answered in laughter. "I shall endeavor to use it at every possible opportunity."

"Oh Elizabeth, how I love you." Darcy said.

Elizabeth's eyes twinkled. "But you have not answered my question, you looked at me again?"

"When I entered the hall with Bingley and Caroline, I saw you standing, and as I passed you by, I nearly stopped and stared, for you appealed to me so." Darcy opened her palm and traced it with his finger. "And then when we were introduced, I could not keep from looking at you. I followed you with my eyes for the rest of the night. And indeed, all other times we were in each other's company."

Elizabeth was astounded, she had no idea that he saw her in that light so early in their acquaintance. He twined her fingers with his, palm resting against palm. In answer, Elizabeth closed her hand around his.

"I am surprised, Elizabeth, that you did not figure me out, you are an observer of characters after all!" Darcy grinned.

"Charlotte Lucas did mention something about you looking at me a great deal, but I attributed it to censure!"

"Censure! Hardly!" Darcy scoffed, "Why if you knew of what I had been thinking, I daresay, you would not have come any place in my proximity."

"That assertion begs another question, Fitzwilliam." Elizabeth said shocked and amused at once.

"A question, I beg of you to ask me after we are wed." Darcy said with twinkling eyes.

Elizabeth's laughter rang sweet and clear, and Darcy, at that moment, could not ask for anything more. Their first day in Matlock proved one to be cherished. _What would_ _come next?_ Elizabeth wondered, she was ready, for she had Darcy. This man whom she loved and who loved her.

Their boat floated with the current, taking them to sceneries so breathtaking that artists could not capture their essence. But in that boat, two souls lost in each other, had eyes not for their surroundings. Nevertheless, it could be said that they missed nothing at all.

* * *

A/N:

Most of the sights named and described in this chapter were taken from the beautifully written, Picturesque Excursions from Derby to Matlock and Its Vicinity, written by Henry Moore, published in 1818.


	6. Good Tidings

Chapter 6: Good Tidings

The party, newly arrived from Matlock just that afternoon, retired early. Indeed, dinner had been a quietly pleasant, but short affair owing to extreme fatigue which claimed them all.

The three days spent in Matlock were very productive, no moment was wasted as they were all well aware of the limited time the Gardiners, and in consequence Elizabeth, had left for their holiday.

As planned on their second day, they had explored the Rutland Cavern in the mountain Masson. To the men's amusement, the absence of anything supernatural had disappointed the ladies. Although it could be said that the sight of the crystals and rock formations that abounded there made up for their dashed hopes.

After that, the party had separated as Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner descended to Old Bath to partake in its healing and rejuvenating waters, while the younger members of the group ventured up higher to see the Dungeon Tors and the Heights of Abraham.

The Dungeon Tors were immense fragments of crags that have, by some strange convulsion, been forced apart from the parent rock, leaving very narrow passages in between. They appeared thrown about into the wildest disorder. Covered in dark ivy and sombre mosses, and the deep gloom which the overhanging trees threw over them rendered the name Dungeon Tors very apt.

"It is very remarkable that so many of them should remain in an upright position at all!" Elizabeth exclaimed in marvel.

In the Heights of Abraham, they enjoyed the prospect of a splendid sunset, golden rays ﬁlled up the whole range of a seemingly boundless horizon. Darcy had reached for Elizabeth's hand as they watched the heights and the land gleam in the light of the setting sun.

In the morning of their last day, they visited the High Torr, part of a great chain of rocks. From that commanding height, the extensive landscape they beheld was full of beauty. Hills and open valleys covered with wood, and rich meadows granted them a very pleasing view. They saw Pemberley from a distance, eliciting an excited squeal from Georgiana, being the first to point it out.

Upon their return to their hotel, they partook of a late luncheon. Soon thereafter, they found themselves preparing to travel back to Pemberley, where Elizabeth and her relatives were to stay for two nights. After that, they would travel back to Hertfordshire with Mr. Darcy. The implications of which, brought a feeling so warm to Elizabeth's heart.

That evening, as she lay abed falling asleep, Elizabeth recalled the past weeks in all its joy. Her subconscious presented to her an image of Darcy looking at her tenderly. A smile formed on her lips as Morpheus claimed her in blissful slumber.

* * *

 _Elizabeth_.

"William?"

Stirring from a deep sleep, Elizabeth moved languidly under the covers. Her mind awoke slowly, eyes drifting open.

 _William_? She thought, was he here? Her head clearing sleep away, Elizabeth realized she had been dreaming of her beloved. In her dream, Darcy had called to her. She wanted to go to him, she missed him.

"Fitzwilliam, even in my dreams you are there." She murmured, closing her eyes.

The three days they had spent in Matlock provided Elizabeth with memories so joyous that she felt her whole life was nothing before she came to love Darcy. She sighed, now awake. Feeling sentimental, she reached for the side table, the necklace Darcy had given her lay on top, Elizabeth put it on. She ran her fingers over the smooth stone, a vision of Darcy reaching out to clasp it around her neck filled her mind. They had looked at each other intensely after that. Elizabeth had thought that he would kiss her then, but he had not. She was secretly disappointed. She had wondered since then how it would feel like to have his beautiful lips on hers. In the darkness of her room, she blushed.

Elizabeth pondered the time. Because of the closed drapes, she could not discern if dawn had already broken. She stood up and went to the windows, pushing the drapes open, she was surprised to see that it was still dark outside. Elizabeth observed that the moon, which cast a more vivid, more luminescent light than usual, was now low in the sky. She peered at the mantle clock, three in the morning.

Elizabeth went back to the bed, she braided her hair. Looking around the room, she sighed. She doubted that she would fall asleep again any time soon. She stood up and made for the table and chair near the window. Deciding to read until she became sleepy again, she reached for the book she had brought along for her journeys.

Elizabeth was about to light a candle when she saw a movement outside the window. She knew that one of the gardens stood below the guest wing. Curious, she looked out.

Her heart skipped a beat. Darcy, dressed in his greatcoat, sat on one of the stone benches some distance away. The bright moonlight illuminated his handsome profile. A yearning so great gripped Elizabeth. Thinking quickly, she remembered that her aunt and uncle were in another wing owing to the lack of prepared adjoining rooms in the wing she was in. With a resolute decision, she took her wrapper and headed out the door..

Elizabeth walked quietly in the moonlit halls, vaguely recalling the directions to the gardens. Following her instincts, she found herself opening a door that would lead her to her beloved.

* * *

Darcy sat on the stone bench contemplating his feelings. To have Elizabeth actually staying in his home greatly affected him. How many times had he dreamed of such? She was residing in Pemberley, albeit staying only for two nights, and in the wrong part of the house, but nonetheless residing there.

Earlier that night, Darcy had expected to fall soundly asleep. But he had been listless despite his tiredness, his heart and mind refused to calm down. When he did manage to fall asleep, he dreamt of Elizabeth's captivating eyes laughingly beckoning him. Then he would wake up longing for her. In the deep hours of the night, he had finally given up sleep.

He knew in which room Elizabeth stayed, Darcy considered her reaction if she found him knocking on her door. _You will frighten her with your ardor, you fool!_ He reproached himself. Instead he had ventured out to the gardens near the guest wing, the nearest to her that he could go to.

As Darcy stepped outside, he was greeted by one of Derbyshire's curiosities, a lunar rainbow.

He looked up and drank in the unexpected sight. It had been a while since he last saw one. Its colors glowed, paler and softer than a rainbow produced by sunlight, but no less beautiful. As a child, Darcy had dreamed up fantastical stories of its cause, his mother had laughed at his fanciful imaginings and had indulgently whispered:

"It brings good tidings."

Smiling at the memory, Darcy strode into the garden, the walk was damp from a light summer shower which was partly responsible for the lunar rainbow. He knew his mother would have loved Elizabeth, they were both caring, happy creatures that lit up a room.

He stopped, looking up at the great house, he searched for the window to his beloved's room. Locating it, Darcy envisioned Elizabeth within, sleeping soundly.

 _Does she dream of me as I do her? Does she long for me as I have always longed for her?_ He thought. Would that he could hold her in his arms right now, forever. His body quickened at the thought. The small touches, the innocent physical exchanges with Elizabeth were feeding in him a fire that Darcy was afraid would soon overwhelm him. He sighed, ran a hand through his hair, a man so violently in love was a danger to his beloved.

He looked longingly at Elizabeth's window one more time, then walked on. He did not yet wish to go back to his chambers, he was not yet ready to relinquish this connection to his beloved, no matter how small or one-sided. Proceeding to the stone benches on the other side of the garden, he wondered how he would ever claim slumber that night.

The stone was cold and damp under his greatcoat, the sounds of the night surrounded him, making him feel one with the earth.

He would speak to Elizabeth in the morning about a date for their wedding, it went without saying that he wanted a short engagement. Darcy fervently hoped that Elizabeth would agree, for being around her was pain and pleasure at the same time. He was constantly surprised at his longing for her. Darcy felt like a river seeking the sea, after so many twist and turns, after he had fallen, gone under, he had finally, finally reached its embrace.

A sound roused Darcy from his reverie, it was the garden gate swinging open. He stood, who could be about at this time of night? Even for the gardeners the time was too early to start work. He stood, assuming the master's air. The sight which beheld him had Darcy believing that lunar rainbows did indeed precipitate good tidings.

* * *

Elizabeth walked directly towards Darcy, clutching her wrapper tightly around her as a defense against the crisp air on that summer's night.

She perceived the moment when Darcy realized her presence, his countenance froze. Indeed, his surprise was so apparent that it seemed to render him immobile. Now that he had seen her, she started to question the wisdom of succumbing to her impulse.

 _What if he thinks me too bold?_ She thought nervously. Going to him in the middle of the night, and in her night dress and wrapper no less! But it was too late to turn back now, for her betrothed, face intense, strode towards her.

Darcy stopped an arm's reach away from Elizabeth. His eyes took in her face, her form, showing bewilderment, as if not fully accepting that she stood in front of him.

"I—I saw you out here." Elizabeth stammered.

She could not meet Darcy's eyes for fear of seeing censure there. She bit her lip and lowered lashes. Darcy stood still, he stared at her. Realizing this was a mistake, Elizabeth blurted a hasty excuse, her cheeks red with shame. "I could not sleep."

Darcy was dumbstruck, all he could do was nod to express his understanding.

"Well, I just—just wished to bid you a good night." Elizabeth dropped a clumsy curtsy and hastily turned back towards the house.

Darcy, realizing that Elizabeth was leaving, shook himself from his surprise.

"Elizabeth." He called softly.

Elizabeth stilled, her heart beat fast. Behind her, she heard Darcy approach, felt him softly grasp her shoulders.

Darcy moved slowly towards Elizabeth, stopping only when his body touched her back. He felt Elizabeth's gasp of surprise, then he embraced her, arms wrapping around her shoulders. Darcy buried his face in her hair, inhaling her scent.

Elizabeth's skin tingled, she leaned her head back against Darcy's shoulders. She felt him rest his cheek on her temple.

"I have missed you." His lips murmured against her temple. "You have intoxicated me, Elizabeth. With your words, with your looks. Only you hold sway over me and my heart could not be happier for it."

Elizabeth's hands clasped his arms. She turned her head, cheek resting against his neck, and relaxed against him.

"I dreamt of you, I heard you call to me. And then there you were outside my window." Elizabeth looked up at him with a smile. "You should have seen your face when you saw me just a while ago." Then with a lowered voice she continued. "But I confess, I thought you had thought me improper, being here in this way."

Darcy kissed her temple. "I will always desire you to be with me. Never doubt my reception of you, Lizzy."

They looked at each other, Darcy's eyes darkened, Elizabeth shivered.

Perceiving this, Darcy thought her to be cold. He briefly released her to open his greatcoat, Darcy enfolded Elizabeth within, closing the garment around them. Sharing his body's warmth, holding her in such a way, was a dream realized for Darcy. His skin was alive, the thin layers of garments that separated them, for beneath his greatcoat he wore only a shirt and breeches, were not enough to keep him from feeling the contours of her body. He was a man drowning, she his only lifeline.

Elizabeth was home. Within Darcy's arms, against the heat of his body, Elizabeth felt as if life had reached its apex. This is where she belonged. With this man, with the future they would build, the family they would create. She could feel his body pressed against hers, a warmth bloomed from within her. She should have been frightened, but Elizabeth was not. Turning her head, she kissed his neck, a soft, fleeting touch of the lips.

A thrill ran through Darcy's body, starting from the place she kissed him. He needed to temper his feelings lest he frighten her. Conversation, they needed conversation. Looking around, his eyes focused on the phenomenon in the night sky.

Darcy pointed to the lunar rainbow. Elizabeth, having been oblivious to everything but Darcy until that point, was surprised by what she saw. What beauty did she behold? She looked questioningly at Darcy.

"It is a lunar rainbow." He said resting his chin on the top of her head. "A beautiful work of nature that has been observed a number of times in Derbyshire."

Darcy reached for Elizabeth's hands. His warm ones enveloped her cold hands. Without a word, he held them against his mouth and blew a hot breath to warm them.

Elizabeth felt warm indeed, not only in her hands, her body too felt as if sunshine had spread inside it.

Murmuring softly against her ear, Darcy continued. "Their colors can still be seen, but they have a much lower tone than those which are produced by the solar rays. At other times they appear completely white"

"It is stunning, the way it glows. I have never seen the likes of it." Elizabeth replied just as softly.

"I have." Darcy said looking down at her. He turned a mesmerized Elizabeth around to face him. "I have seen it the first time I beheld you." He touched a finger to the pendant she wore. "I have seen it on the day you walked three miles to Netherfield to visit your sick sister. I have seen it on the night I first danced with you." He traced a finger to her chin, his thumb brushed her lips. "Indeed, I see it every time I close my eyes."

Elizabeth's lips parted, her eyes closed at the impressions his fingers bestowed on her face, at the effect his words had on her full heart. They permeated her being. She wanted to touch him.

"Elizabeth, may I kiss you?" Darcy's voice was deep. Elizabeth nodded.

The lips that touched hers were soft and warm, carrying a whisper of a promise. Elizabeth felt her body melt. Feelings so new and vital surged through her.

Darcy's arms went around Elizabeth, his breathing became uneven. It was more, so much more than he anticipated. Parting his lips, testing them both, he took the kiss to higher ground. Elizabeth's hands, which had rested on his chest, gripped the opening of his shirt.

The night passed as any other night on earth has passed, stars that burned and twinkled for millions of years bore witness to the lovers as they discovered another facet of their love. They were not the first to do so, and they would not be the last, but as all love went, their souls were imprinted.

Darcy held Elizabeth's face in his hands, the eyes that regarded him were full of love. She rested her cheek on his chest, hearing the drumming of his heart, feeling his blood rush for her. He held his beloved in his arms. Darcy sent a prayer heavenward, for all that he had done in his life, never had he imagined a reward as great as Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth." He whispered. "You must oblige me, for to do otherwise would challenge my sanity."

This speech had Elizabeth smiling at Darcy.

"Surely nothing can drive that superior mind to the edge." She teased. "And surely you know that my answer is yes. Now tell me, William, in what way must I oblige you?" She said more seriously.

Darcy touched his forehead to hers. "A short engagement. Let us marry in a fortnight."

Elizabeth's smiled was wide.

"I certainly have no objections to that, Mr. Darcy, but I fear my mother will not be overly thrilled with such an idea. But we shall persuade her with reason and calm!" Elizabeth grinned, and Darcy grinned back, glad to know they were of the same mind.

"I am very happy that you looked out your window, Elizabeth."

"And I am very happy that you walked this way, Fitzwilliam."

The night sky shone with the brightest of moonlights, so bright that luminescent colors broke the contrast of black and white.

Reluctantly, Darcy told Elizabeth that they must return.

"I fear someone might see us if we tarry any longer. And then I shall have compromised you!" He said, half in jest, half in seriousness.

" _I_ might compromise you, Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth teased." But she took the hand he offered and walked with him. They entered the house, quietly making their way back to the guest wing.

"It is most fortunate that I am the only guest staying in this wing." Elizabeth whispered, thinking that it would be easier to slip back into her chambers.

Darcy groaned inwardly. Elizabeth, alone with him in the guest wing, in the middle of the night, was not a wise vision for his self-control. When they reached her door, it took all his will to bid her a good night.

Kissing her one more time, for this they both could not resist, Darcy murmured his love for her.

"I love you. I love you, Elizabeth Bennet."

"I love you, Fitzwilliam, most ardently."

In the quiet of the hallway, they let the words and the feelings wash over them.

"I must go, I shall see you soon, my love." Darcy said kissing her hand.

Elizabeth stepped inside the room, then peeked from behind the door at Darcy, bestowing him with a smile so radiant that it took his breath away.

"Good night." She whispered.

Finally closing the door, Elizabeth leaned against it, calming her drumming heart. Hands on her cheeks, she replayed their first kiss in her head. Happiness flooded Elizabeth, she wanted to shout, to giggle with giddiness. The sensations she felt opened her eyes to another aspect of their love. This physical manifestation was beyond anything that she had imagined.

A creaking in the hallway interrupted her thoughts. The soft sounds of shuffling feet behind her door made Elizabeth realize that Darcy had not yet left. She smiled, closing her eyes she gently called out to him.

"William?"

The movements stopped.

"Elizabeth."

Elizabeth opened the door with a broad smile, she reached for him. Darcy took her in his embrace.

"I love you." She murmured against his lips. Darcy replied with the tightening of his arms around her.

"Elizabeth." his lips traveled her face.

An eternity, or a moment, how long they remained in each other's arms, they could not tell. When the storm passed, they stood still, arms still entwined.

"I must go." Darcy said, not at all moving. Elizabeth nuzzled his neck, breathing in the smell of his skin.

"I shall see you in my dreams." She whispered.

They moved apart, but their hands remained clasped. In the darkness of the hallway, they looked at each other.

"A fortnight seems like forever now." Darcy whispered, touching her cheek. "Good night, Lizzy."

"Good night, William."

Once inside her room, Elizabeth lay in bed, hugging a pillow as she had Darcy. It was a poor substitute, but her heart felt all the love they shared. His intensity, and her response to it, thrilled her.

Darcy lay in bed, counting the days until he could call Elizabeth his wife. His heart was near bursting, how he loved her! How he wanted her!

The gray of the sky was tinged with orange when Darcy and Elizabeth, in different parts of Pemberley, found sleep. The night, their feelings and experiences brought them both a slumber that ushered visions of their future, of laughter, of children, of passion.

And of lunar rainbows that brought good tidings.

* * *

A/N:

I would like to express my thanks for your very kind and encouraging words. And to those who have favorited and followed this story, thank you. I have absolutely loved writing about Darcy and Elizabeth as I see them in my mind, I'm very glad to have this avenue for my imagination!

Lunar rainbows are very real! They do not, however, bring good tidings, that was all wishful thinking on my part. But we never know.

The sights visited by the group in Matlock were taken from Mr. Henry Moore's Picturesque Excursions from Derby to Matlock and Its Vicinity, published in 1818.


	7. Two Letters

Chapter 7: Two Letters

Two letters arrived for Elizabeth at Pemberley that late morning. They were from her sister, Jane.

Everyone had indulged in rest and sleep, and now all were energized but, indeed, hungry. They had met in the breakfast room with rested countenances, Darcy and Elizabeth smiled at each other, eyes sparkling with a lovely secret. The two had lingered by the sideboard, choosing their food slowly, shoulders brushing. Wanting to touch her, Darcy's fingertips had skimmed over the back of Elizabeth's hand. In reply, she turned her hand, discreetly entwining her fingers with his.

As the meal progressed, the group talked about their wonderful experiences at Matlock. Darcy watched his betrothed as she bit into a roll, then wiped with a napkin a little smear of jam in the corner of her mouth. Inwardly, he groaned. For his dreams, both waking and sleeping, were of their kiss. Darcy caught Elizabeth's eye, her cheeks turned pink at the look he gave her.

Elizabeth for the remaining meal time, tried best to avoid looking at Darcy, for whenever she did so, her eyes readily progressed to his lips. She found that far from assuaging her curiosity, their spontaneous rendezvous had left her wanting more.

Pleasant conversation abounded as they talked of plans for the day. Darcy could not recall a more enjoyable breakfast spent in that room. His heart almost knew contentment.

Nearing the end of the meal, the butler came in carrying a tray of correspondence. With a bow, he distributed a small stack to Darcy, a few envelopes to Georgiana, and two letters to Elizabeth.

Pleasantly surprised, Elizabeth thanked the butler. Upon seeing the sender's name, her smile grew wider. "It is from Jane!" She exclaimed. Elizabeth had felt a small amount of disappointment for every morning that no letter from her favorite sister arrived. "She promised to write me news about home before we departed. And she has grossly lapsed in her promise!" Reading the annotations on the envelope, she smiled. "Oh, no wonder! For Jane has written the direction remarkably ill indeed!" Elizabeth shared a fond smile with her aunt and uncle.

"The innkeeper at the Rose and Crown had it forwarded here at Pemberley then?" Inquired Mr. Gardiner.

"Yes, how very obliging." Elizabeth said. Rising up, she smiled and entreated them. "Will you be very angry if I ask for a moment and read these letters in the drawing room?" They all acquiesced and the gentlemen rose upon her departure.

Elizabeth sat on the chair near the window, she missed her sister, how she longed to tell her everything she felt. When her Uncle Gardiner had written to her father about Darcy's application for her hand in marriage, Elizabeth added into the missive two short notes, one addressed to her father and another to Jane. She knew that her notes would not have come close to addressing their surprise.

She opened the misdirected letter first. Unfolding the sheets of paper, Elizabeth began to read. It been written more than a fortnight ago, beginning with an account of all their little parties and engagements, with such news as the country afforded; but the latter half, which was dated a day later, and written in evident feeling, gave more important intelligence:

 _Since writing the above, dearest Lizzy, something has occurred of a most unexpected and serious nature; but I am afraid of alarming you—be assured that we are all well._

Elizabeth's heart drummed, worry instantly filled her.

 _What I have to say relates to myself._

"Jane! What has happened to my dear sister?"

 _My mother and my sisters, Mary, and Kitty, went on a morning call to my Aunt Phillips in Meryton. I declined to accompany them since my youngest Gardiner niece was in a bad disposition because of a scraped knee. I had just put her down for a nap while Hill tended to the older children, when a caller arrived. My surprise was beyond anything when I learned that it was Mr. Bingley. I could hardly move in shock, and I am afraid my countenance revealed to him how affected I was by his coming. Oh Lizzy, I hardly knew how to react, for you must know despite my continuous denial, that I still care for him deeply. Surely you, dear sister, have seen through my pretense, you must know that I love him. At first it seemed that he could not speak as well, but with urgency did he approach me. I blush, dearest Lizzy, to recount what took place after that. But suffice it to say, that my mother came home to the most wonderful news. Mr. Bingley has spoken to my father, we are engaged! He still loves me, he always has! I have never known such happiness, Lizzy. 'Tis too much! By far too much. I do not deserve it. Oh! why is not everybody as happy? To know that what I have related gives such pleasure to all my dear family! I only wish that you were here, but that would be much too selfish, for all my heart's desires have already been answered. How shall I bear so much happiness?_

 _Your most joyful sister,_ _  
_ _Jane_

Elizabeth's heart knew such happiness that tears formed in her eyes. For truly, no one was deserving of such felicity as kind-hearted Jane. How she longed to embrace her!

Remembering the second letter, she opened it with haste. It was dated but two days ago.

 _My dearest Lizzy,_

 _I hardly know what to write. I have just finished reading your note and could truly claim astonishment. Engaged to Mr. Darcy?_ _You are joking, dear sister. This cannot be! No, you shall not deceive me. I know it to be impossible, I know how much you dislike him. But I have been approached just now by my father, he is as astonished as I by the note you sent, and the letter my Uncle Gardiner has sent him. Good Heaven! Can it be really so! Yet now I must believe you, Lizzy. My father claims that he must give his consent; that Mr. Darcy is the kind of man to whom he should never dare refuse anything which he condescended to ask. I know my father to be jesting in what he said, yet I see that the letter sent him by my Uncle Gardiner has swayed him in favor of Mr. Darcy. I do congratulate you, but are you certain? Forgive the question, but are you quite certain that you can be happy with him? Oh, Lizzy! Do anything rather than marry without affection. Of course nothing could give either Bingley or myself more delight. But we considered it and talked of it as impossible. I must apologize for my letter is quite insensible, the turn of my thoughts regarding this matter vary so much that I hardly know what I have written. But I must accept it to be true, for everything I know about my beloved Lizzy is that she shall never commit herself to a life without affection. With this understanding of you, I am quite content, you must care for him. Therefore you will be as happy as myself. But Lizzy, you have been very sly, very reserved with me. How little did you tell me of what you really felt towards Mr. Darcy. My dearest sister, let me know everything that I am to know without delay. You must hasten home, for my mother has taken to uncommon silence. My father has said it is from the knowledge that two daughters are to be married so advantageously._

 _Your most surprised sister,_ _  
_ _Jane_

The amused smile on Elizabeth's face as Darcy entered the drawing room, was matched only by his own. She looked up at him, happiness rendering her aglow.

"Oh, Fitzwilliam! Such news from Jane!"

"I was made aware." Darcy smiled as warmly, holding up a letter in his hand. "Bingley has written to me as well. He extended his felicitations, and invited me to stay at Netherfield."

Elizabeth laughed, a flowing, golden laugh that stirred Darcy's heart. He took her hands and kissed them.

"It is like a dream, Fitzwilliam! Tell me," Elizabeth said, smiling eyes penetrating his, "was this your work?"

"Bingley's proposal was all his own, I do not hold sway over the depth of his feelings nor the turn of his thoughts."

"William." She arched a brow.

Darcy sighed. "After the events in Kent, it took me a while, for I was in darkness you see, but eventually, I accepted my misdeeds as you so very rightly enumerated them." Elizabeth looked down and bit her lip at this. "I went into Town with the intention of righting a wrong. I made it known to Bingley that Miss Bennet had gone to London, and called on his sister. I confessed that I had participated in concealing such knowledge from him. He was quite angry, understandably so. Then I told him that I believed I was mistaken in my earlier observation of Miss Bennet's feelings for him. That I did not know her well enough to interpret her countenance." He cleared his throat, not looking at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth's look softened, she kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"Do not thank me, Elizabeth. I only sought absolution for what I had done." He cast his eyes down, the memory of his formerly proud and presumptuous behavior bringing him shame still.

Elizabeth lifted his chin until he looked at her. "Because of what happened, they now know that their love is steadfast. Mr. Bingley and Jane will forever be confident of the strength of their love."

Darcy smiled. "Do you always see the silver lining, my love?" He traced the shape of Elizabeth's face with a finger, then placed a kiss on her forehead. She smiled in answer. "Bingley is beside himself with happiness. I know the feeling all too well." Here he kissed the tip of her nose."He writes me to hurry and install myself in Hertfordshire. He addressed me as brother." Warmth spread over Darcy and Elizabeth as they reflected on this.

"It is most convenient then that we are to leave very soon." Elizabeth said.

"Yes, indeed. I had planned to go back to Town after I had spoken to your father." Darcy winked at her, earning him a laugh and an adoring look from Elizabeth. "This new development has made it most convenient for everyone."

"What is convenient, brother?" Georgiana asked as the others entered the drawing room. Elizabeth had the happy duty of informing them of Jane and Mr. Bingley's engagement. The Gardiners expressed delight for the happiness of their most deserving niece.

Elizabeth, warm with the knowledge of Jane's happiness concurrent with her own, was most grateful for the turn of events. For it was not so long ago that neither sister could imagine such love even being within reach.

* * *

The last few miles of travel to Longbourn called on Elizabeth's sentimentality. As she sat next to her aunt in the Gardiner coach, her reflections were bittersweet. She left here not so long ago being the Lizzy that everyone knew. And now upon her return, she was a different person. Her awareness of the world, her insights and opinions would now always be influenced by the love she had inside of her. Fitzwilliam Darcy had changed her, as she had him. In a few weeks, if everything went well, she would leave this place again, but this time never to come back as Elizabeth Bennet.

Stepping out of the coach, she stopped and looked lovingly at Longbourn, the only home she had ever known. It was far from the grandest house, but it was home.

The sun reflected on the window panes, glistening as if to bid her welcome, or adieu. In the flurry of emotions of the past week, Elizabeth had failed to account for the sadness she would feel in leaving her family. A sudden urge to cry came upon her. But this was the way, as old as time, a daughter left her parents to join a man in matrimony. Indeed, truly fortunate was she that the man she would join was the man that she loved. Breathing deeply, she gathered herself and walked inside.

Their arrival at Longbourn created much activity for the people within that household. Jane was ecstatic to see her sister, Mr. and Mrs. Bennet were both anxious to speak to their daughter, and the Gardiner children longed for their parents. Joyous greetings were exchanged upon their entering the house. Jane enfolded Elizabeth in her arms as the two sisters laughed in their happiness. No sooner had Elizabeth taken off her bonnet that Mrs. Bennet, in a flutter of nerves, drew her second daughter into her bedchamber. Elizabeth had prepared herself for this meeting, _better sooner rather than later_ , she thought.

Mrs. Bennet wrung her hands, she walked the length of her room, then turned back to Elizabeth before gripping her daughter's hands in hers. The words uttered by her mother surprised her into complete silence.

"Oh, Lizzy! My child, what have you agreed to? I cannot allow you to do this! I will not let you sacrifice yourself for security!—at least not to that horrid man!" Elizabeth was stunned to see sincere worry in her mother's eyes. "With Mr. Collins, I knew, dear daughter, that you could handle him. He is such a ridiculous man that you would certainly have the run of the estate. You would have some measure of happiness at the very least. And you would be here in your own home!—not in faraway Derbyshire where we would not have the capacity to protect you! Goodness knows what horrors await you there!" This time tears brimmed in Mrs. Bennet's eyes. "Yes, you have your father's wit, but I daresay that Mr. Darcy is much more cunning than you!—oh Lizzy! How lonely you shall be. And what will we do with his ten thousand a year if my child suffers from his frozen heart! Daughter, you must break your engagement, I have always wished all my daughters to marry advantageously, but this shall cost you your soul!" Here her mother covered her face with her hands and sobbed in earnest.

Elizabeth was shocked. Never had she imagined her mother to react in such a way. She had always known her to have been indignant of Darcy's slight on her, and that indignation spawned more dislike of the man. But the fear she had for Elizabeth was something she had never foreseen.

Mrs. Bennet's cries roused Elizabeth from her thoughts. She knelt before her mother, hushing her sobs with soothing words.

"Madam, you must stop. I beg of you." Elizabeth took her mother's hands in hers. "Mama, my engagement to Mr. Darcy does not warrant such worry, truly."

"Oh Lizzy, but he is such a man!" Mrs. Bennet's voice was shrill from feeling. "Now that Jane is to marry Mr. Bingley, there is no need for you to suffer so!"

Elizabeth could only be thankful that Darcy was not there to hear her mother's disquiet. "Mama, listen to me." She kissed her mother's cheek, then smiled. "I marry for love. I am in love with Mr. Darcy." Her mother's incredulous look nearly made Elizabeth laugh, but she continued in a sincere tone. "I was mistaken about him, we all have been, if you only knew what he is really like. Mama, you know that I have professed to commit myself in marriage only to a man I could truly love and esteem. Indeed you bore witness to my rejection of Mr. Collins." Elizabeth now had Mrs. Bennet's full attention. Mother listening intently to daughter, as her mind slowly began to hear the truthfulness in Elizabeth's words. "You, better that anyone, know how obstinate and headstrong I am! Believe me now, mother mine, when I tell you that your Lizzy is in love." Elizabeth's smile was radiant. "And equally important is that Mr. Darcy loves me, he always has Mama!"

Here, Mrs. Bennet looked quietly and intently at her daughter. She cupped Elizabeth's cheek with her hand. "We have never had the connection that you share with your father, but you are born of me, Lizzy." The older woman sighed. "If your happiness lies with Mr. Darcy, then I shall be a mother joyful for her daughter."

Tears stung Elizabeth's eyes, never had she engaged in such a dialogue with her mother. She had long ago accepted that she was her least favorite, and in truth, it did not bother her so. For there were but little similarities to be found between them. But now seeing her mother's anxiety for her welfare, brought feelings of gratitude and of love towards the woman before her. They smiled at each other, grins turning into giggles.

"Good gracious! Lord bless me!" Now that Mrs. Bennet's anxiety was assuaged, the full impact of Elizabeth's most advantageous marriage to Darcy called upon a different kind of nerves. "Only think! Dear me! Mr. Darcy! Who would have thought it! Oh my sweetest Lizzy! How rich and how great you will be! What pin-money, what jewels, what carriages you will have! Jane's is nothing to it—nothing at all. I am so pleased—so happy. Such a charming man!—so handsome! so tall!—Oh, my dear Lizzy! Pray apologize for my having disliked him so much before. I hope he will overlook it. Dear, dear Lizzy. A house in town! Every thing that is charming! Ten thousand a year! Oh, Lord! What will become of me. I shall go distracted."

"Mama!" Elizabeth laughed.

"Now go! Go and speak to your father, before he decides against this! You know how selfish he is with regards to you!"

* * *

As was her mother's bidding, Elizabeth spent the next moments in earnest conversation with her father. She began by assuring Mr. Bennet that her future would be most secured with a man she respected and loved. Then continued on to extoll Darcy's goodness of character, and invalidate all prejudice against him.

"He is the very best of men, truly he is." She related feelingly the virtues she saw in Darcy. With eyebrows raised did Mr. Bennet listen to his favorite daughter's praises of the gentleman. Seeing the skepticism in her father's eyes, she paused. Elizabeth drew in a deep breath.

"I did not always love him," she said softly, eyes cast down, "indeed you are familiar with my dislike of him. But it was not so immovable as I believed. I learned of his true character, and was profoundly ashamed of the way I behaved towards him. Papa, it was quite some time during which I denied the feelings that had slowly formed. When we met again in Derbyshire..." Here Elizabeth's emotions got the better of her, tears formed in her eyes.

"There now, child." Mr. Bennet squeezed her hand. "You need not continue, for I see that your emotions run true." Her father rubbed his forehead, then sighed. "Dare I inquire if he reciprocates the depth of your feelings? For I hope not to find this an uneven pairing."

A blush bloomed on Elizabeth's cheeks, she spread her hands on her lap and nodded. "Yes, he does."

"I confess that your uncle's letter staggered me. Even with your supporting letter, I had great difficulty in believing its contents." Mr. Bennet glanced outside the study window, a faraway look in his eyes. "Lizzy, you must understand that aside from the very improbable news of you forming an attachment to Mr. Darcy, the very idea of my daughter leaving me, was indeed a heavy thought to bear."

Elizabeth's heart went out to her father, the first man she ever loved. She rose and kissed her father's cheek. "You will never lose me, Papa."

Mr. Bennet sighed. "I can only value Mr. Darcy for his choice of a wife. For his loving you is his best asset." Here, her father chuckled. "So I heartily give my consent."

"Thank you, Papa." Elizabeth said, eyes shining.

* * *

Darcy was welcomed at Netherfield by a most excited Mr. Bingley. He had arrived a few hours later than Elizabeth, and Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner as he had conveyed Georgiana and Mrs. Annesley to his London Townhouse. His sister wanted more than anything to go to Hertfordshire with him, but Darcy thought it prudent to first acquire Mr. Bennet's blessing, and make formal his engagement to Elizabeth. Promising to send for her as soon as everything was settled, Georgiana had agreed.

"I cannot wait for Elizabeth to become my sister!" She had told Darcy with all the sincerity and energy of her youth.

Now as he was greeted by Mr. Bingley, his friend shook his hand vigorously, a huge, heartfelt smile on his face.

"Darcy, you old dog!" Mr. Bingley said as they entered the house. "You and Miss Elizabeth have taken us all by surprise! Why, you never once hinted that you viewed her in such a light."

Mr. Bingley led Darcy to the drawing room for some refreshments. Needing to be completely honest with his friend, Darcy told him an abbreviated version of his history with Elizabeth. Mr. Bingley listened in complete amazement, then expressed, in not so subtle a manner, his relief that events took such a turn. They congratulated themselves in securing the loveliest and most admirable ladies of their acquaintance. For no other, but themselves, could fully understand and appreciate what it was to finally obtain the hands of these two Bennet ladies.

* * *

Together with Mr. Bingley, Darcy called at Longbourn on the very evening of his arrival at Hertfordshire. Upon being received by Hill, he directly requested a conference with Mr. Bennet.

When Mr. Bingley entered the drawing room alone, Elizabeth knew at once that Darcy had gone to her father. Although already assured of her father's blessing of the match, she could not help but be nervous. Her agitation was so apparent, that Jane covered her sister's hand with hers.

"All will be well, Lizzy. Worry not." Her sister smiled.

No sooner had Jane uttered these words, that Mr. Bennet, followed by Mr. Darcy, entered the drawing room. The latter gentleman's whole countenance brightened upon seeing Elizabeth. Her responding smile and tender look did not go unnoticed by the room's occupants. Indeed, Jane had to engage Kitty in conversation to halt the younger sister's giggles. Darcy went to sit next to Elizabeth, and the room continued its conversation prior to the two gentlemen's arrival.

Darcy's manner upon greeting the Bennets was very much altered since they last encountered him. Although he would never appear as amiable as his friend, the air of superiority and pride that observers previously associated him with, was nowhere to be seen. Indeed, his warm greetings briefly rendered them confused as how to respond. In due course, they found themselves conversing easily, if not pleasantly, with the gentleman. Led by Jane, and the Gardiners, the rest of the Bennet family began to understand what Elizabeth saw in the man.

Mrs. Bennet, anticipating such a visit, had a fine menu planned and invited the gentlemen to join the family for supper. This, they eagerly accepted.

The meal was a splendid affair. Mrs. Bennet, with subtle supervision by Elizabeth and Jane, managed not to show too much deference for Darcy. Her one slip, a statement resulting from Darcy's answer to an inquiry about his family, was met by a slight reddening of that gentleman's cheeks.

"Lizzy will certainly produce fine young sons, for I have seen none more handsome or of a better build that you, Mr. Darcy!"

Elizabeth looked down, and struggled to control her laughter. Jane and Bingley looked at each other, then discreetly eyed Darcy. But it was Mr. Bennet who spoke first.

"Mrs. Bennet, you forget Lizzy's genealogy. You must remember that you are as handsome as any, therefore any stock coming from your line must be handsome indeed."

Elizabeth had never worked so hard to suppress her laughter. Her eyes went to Darcy to see him cough. From his expression, she knew that he was disguising laughter. Seeing Darcy and her family thusly, brought tender feelings to Elizabeth's heart. She could not decide of whom she was more proud, her family or her betrothed.

When the gentlemen bid good night to the Bennets, Elizabeth and Jane accompanied them to the driveway. As they waited for their mounts, the two pairs gave each other a measure of privacy.

"I am so proud of you, William!" Elizabeth said, beaming at her beloved. "You bore it all so well."

Darcy took her hands in his. "There was little to bear, my love." He kissed her hands. "I quite enjoyed myself tonight."

"Let us see if your forbearance can endure the next few days, for Mama has started talking about wedding trousseaus!"

Jane and Mr. Bingley looked at them in amusement upon hearing Darcy's laughter.

"I say! I have never heard the old chap laugh in such a way!" Bingley grinned at Jane. "For Miss Elizabeth to bring that out of Darcy is proof enough, in my eyes, of the force of his feelings for her."

Jane smiled sweetly at Mr. Bingley and nodded her head, looking at her sister and at Darcy, she saw felicity in both their aspects. "I cannot begin to express how happy I am. For them, and for us."

Soon their horses were ready, the gentlemen bid the ladies good night, and were off.

Elizabeth lingered in the garden, the sky was a dark velvet littered by small flickering lights of crystal, and an orb of absolute brilliance. She looked towards Netherfield. It was not so very long ago, during Jane's confinement, that she could not wait to leave the place and its inhabitants. Now it seemed like a lifetime ago. Now, to be away from Darcy even for just a few hours, seemed almost unbearable. How had their love come so far? It was marvelous to think of.

She followed the path that led to the park, the same path that she had trekked since youth to adulthood. From the house, she could hear Mary playing the pianoforte, Kitty and her mother could be heard talking in excited voices. She would leave all this soon and embark on the ultimate adventure of her life. She closed her eyes and thought of Darcy, recalling their journey together. Beautiful and true, their love brought out the best in each other, like sunshine coaxing life from the earth, like water nourishing the smallest of blooms to the grandest of trees.

The sound of footsteps had Elizabeth turning around. Darcy stood before her.

"Elizabeth."

Elizabeth ran to him. He caught her in his arms and pulled her in a tight embrace.

"I had to come back for a proper goodnight." Gathering her face in his hands, Darcy kissed Elizabeth softly, lips drifting tenderly.

"I love you so, Fitzwilliam." she whispered, her arms went around his neck, fingers twining in his hair.

Darcy's heart raced, he closed his eyes. He would always be in awe at how Elizabeth came to love him. "I love you, my Elizabeth. My love, my life."

There, in the small town of Hertfordshire, great dreams were being built. In the darkness of the night, a bright and brilliant future was being realized. There, in the small town of Hertfordshire, where it all began.

* * *

A/N:

To all who continue to follow this story, thank you very much! I am always excited to read a review, and to see a favorite! I hope I haven't failed in giving justice to the love between our two most favorite characters.

Some of the lines in Jane's letter, and the exclamations of Mrs. Bennet, were taken verbatim from Miss Austen's work. I could not even imagine using any other words to convey their feelings.


	8. Right and Honorable

Chapter 8: Right and Honorable

Mrs. Hill walked along the road heading back to Longbourn. She had just departed from Lucas Lodge on an errand bid by Mrs. Bennet. Her mistress had asked for the recipe for the dessert, Pippins and Rice, as served during a supper that the family attended there. Mr. Bingley had expressed his partiality for the dish, and Mrs. Bennet wanting to please her future son-in-law, had solicited Lady Lucas's cook for it. The kitchen maid, Alice, who had accompanied her, walked beside Mrs. Hill humming a soft tune.

The weather was starting to turn, a few more weeks and summer would give way to fall. Her bones were starting to feel the changes in the atmosphere, not so young as she used to be, she thought. How long had she been at Longbourn? She had started service as a chambermaid at age fifteen, then after some years, was elevated as lady's maid to the then newly installed Mrs. Bennet. Now, as Longbourn's long-time housekeeper, she was intimately familiar with not just Mrs. Bennet's, but all the daughters' personalities and habits.

The day that Miss Jane accepted Mr. Bingley, Mrs. Hill had cried happy tears. Miss Jane was her favorite, though she would never admit it to anyone. She loved all five Bennet daughters dearly, having been very active in their upbringing, but she always had a special place in her heart for the sweet-tempered, lovely young woman.

The road to Longbourn House appeared, Mrs. Hill bid Alice, who lagged behind, to hasten her steps. There was much to be done before dinner she reminded the girl. And indeed, much to be done in preparation for the weddings, she thought. For both couples thought it a grand idea to be married on the same day. Goodness knew, the day the two eldest daughters departed Loungbourn would be a sad day for those left behind, those who most knew their value, herself included. But Miss Jane and Miss Lizzy would both know futures so bright, that one could be nothing less of happy for them.

 _But two weddings! In a fortnight!_ It was no wonder all the ladies of the house were running here and there!

They always had guests now, of course. With the engagements of both Miss Jane and Miss Lizzy, the two gentlemen, Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy, were ever present in their company. Like moths to their flames, she thought amused.

Mrs. Hill smiled. That second engagement! It came as the biggest surprise to everyone in Longbourn, indeed in Meryton. Mr. Darcy had not been very popular in the neighborhood. Gossip told of his pride, thus overshadowing his wealth and good looks. Even the servants had their own opinions on the matter. To be sure, the last person Mrs. Hill would have thought to fall in love with him was Miss Lizzy.

She recalled how indignant her mistress, in truth also all the servants, had been about the gentleman's comment regarding her second eldest daughter. Not handsome enough to tempt him indeed! Now look where he was!

"Ha!" The housekeeper exclaimed triumphantly. Alice turned to look at her. "Ma'am?" Face warm, Mrs. Hill brushed her away. She was very proud of Miss Lizzy who would soon be mistress to a grand estate. If any of the Bennet ladies could handle such a feat, it would be she.

Upon seeing firsthand that they were truly in love, Mrs. Hill's opinion of Mr. Darcy had shifted. She saw how he looked at Miss Lizzy, and at how the young lady looked back at the gentleman. Thank Heaven Miss Lizzy had not accepted that dreadful Mr. Collins! That comedy had been the talk of the household for close to a month.

The housekeeper could not recall a happier time for the family as the present. They had always been a joyful group, but now they seemed closer, as if the upcoming departures of Miss Jane and Miss Lizzy brought about the realization of the importance of their unit. Indeed, Miss Lydia had written that she had excused herself from her stay with her friend, Mrs. Forster, and would rush home from Brighton to be with her sisters, and assist in the preparations for the weddings.

The gentlemen were to arrive in a few hours for tea, then stay on until supper. She must speak directly to cook upon arriving back to Longbourn. Nearing the house, she espied a grand carriage which stood in the driveway. Neither it nor the livery of the servant who stood at attention were familiar to the housekeeper. She walked to the rear of the house. Mrs. Hill was curious as to who the grand caller was, but she was more anxious if he or she had been received well during the housekeeper's absence.

The path to the kitchens wound along the length of the small park located on the side lawn of the house. Hurrying to the kitchen door, she saw Miss Lizzy standing in a clearing, engaged in a seemingly heated conversation with an illustrious looking lady of some years. Mrs. Hill could see that the older lady was furious, rage distorted her features. Her anger seemed to be directed at the younger woman. The housekeeper stopped in her tracks, heart beating fast. Was this woman abusing her amiable Miss Lizzy?

"Who is that Mrs. Hill?" Alice stopped beside her, wringing her hands in anxiety at the scene before them. "And why is she so riled up at Miss Lizzy?"

"Shush, girl!" Mrs. Hill hissed, she drew nearer and listened, trying to decide if Miss Lizzy needed aid. The older lady's voice rose in vexation as she replied to a statement made by her companion.

"Let me be rightly understood! This match, to which you tricked my nephew into, can never take place! No, never! Miss Bennet, do you know who I am? I am Lady Catherine de Bourgh! Of rank and pedigree far superior than yours will ever be! I am almost the nearest relation that Darcy has in the world, as his aunt it is my duty to protect him from the likes of you!"

Mrs. Hill watched as Lady Catherine trembled in anger, she gripped her cane so tightly that her hand turned white. Her other hand fisted, arm bent and at the ready. While Miss Lizzy remained calm and composed, the housekeeper feared that the visitor might not be able to restrain herself from becoming physical. Indeed older as she was, Mrs. Hill knew that rage could produce surprising strength.

 _This would not do!_ Mrs. Hill thought frantically. She must prevent anything untoward from happening to Miss Lizzy, she must get help at once!

"Alice, come let us make haste!"

* * *

Darcy and Mr. Bingley were in the stables discussing the latter's newly acquired steed, when they saw a footman running in their direction. Distracted, and more than a little alarmed by the servant's apparent urgency, both gentlemen stopped their conversation and headed to meet him.

"Begging your pardon, Mr. Darcy, sir." The footman panted. "But you are wanted at Longbourn at once!" His face bore a seriousness that turned Darcy's blood cold.

 _Elizabeth_. He thought, _What has happened to Elizabeth?_

"Good God! What is the matter?" Mr. Bingley demanded.

"Tom, the Longbourn groom, was sent by Mrs. Hill. She begs you to make haste for your aunt has come to see Miss Elizabeth. She has appeared aggressive to the young miss. Mr. and Mrs. Bennet are out to visit the rectory, and the ladies of the house have not the slightest idea that their sister is being abused, for the visitor has taken Miss Elizabeth out of doors. The housekeeper is afraid of alarming them, but she is most anxious for you to know."

Not sparing a single second, Darcy mounted the nearest saddled horse, and without a second look, rushed to Longbourn.

Within a few minutes, he found himself at the estate, and quickly dismounted before tossing the reins of the horse to a servant who stood waiting.

"Mr. Darcy, sir!" Mrs. Hill hastily approached him.

"Where is my aunt?"

The housekeeper told him the location of Lady Catherine and Elizabeth. "I have watched them from afar, your aunt is in a fit of temper! I am most sorry that I had to call for you." Mrs. Hill bowed her head.

"You did the right thing." Darcy said even as he hurried away.

 _I am sorry, Elizabeth!_ Darcy thought. He heard them before even seeing them.

"...wilfully act against the inclinations of all, you will be censured, slighted, and despised by everyone connected to him! Your alliance will be a disgrace; your name will never even be mentioned by any of us!"

His aunt's words made Darcy flinch. _Please Elizabeth, do not listen to her vile words!_ He begged silently. He ran to where the voices came from, his long strides disturbing the ground.

"These are heavy misfortunes, but the wife of Mr. Darcy must have such extraordinary sources of happiness attached to her situation, that she could, upon the whole, have no cause to repine." Elizabeth's voice rang clear and strong, and Darcy's heart could not help but beat for her. "Upon my becoming Mrs. Darcy, I shall not feel denied for lacking your approval, I shall gladly suffer your rejection and hatred. For the love that your nephew and I share is above anything that can be secured in a marriage of duty."

Elizabeth's words were a balm to the lashings that his aunt had inflicted. _My love, how_ _truly admirable you are!_ Darcy knew few grown men who could stand their ground against his aunt. Was it a wonder then that he had fallen hopelessly in love with Elizabeth Bennet?

The trees separated and a clearing appeared. The beauty of the surroundings was marred by the atmosphere of hate created by his aunt. He saw Elizabeth as she faced Lady Catherine, her shoulders squared. She stood tall and defiant, her beautiful eyes shone with passion. A breeze swept tendrils of hair away from her face, softly blowing her gown behind her. All she needed was thunder and lightning, Darcy thought. The love he felt for this goddess soared.

* * *

Elizabeth had, from the very beginning of their acquaintance, known that Lady Catherine was haughty, pompous, domineering, and condescending. She spoke with no thought to the effects of her words, and used her wealth and station as entitlement to be rude to others she considered beneath her. Before this meeting, Elizabeth had always laughed in private at her manners and only considered her as a source of amusement.

When the said lady had marched into Longbourn and demanded Elizabeth's attention, she had tried her best to answer in a cool, unaffected manner. In deference to Lady Catherine being Darcy's relation, Elizabeth had held her tongue. But to be spoken to in such a way, and in her own home! Elizabeth was never a meek person, and after a while of highly disparaging words, her composure had almost reached its crumbling point.

"He does not retain the use of his reason, your arts and allurements have made him forget what he owes to himself and to all his family! You have drawn him in!" Here, Lady Catherine had pointed her cane at Elizabeth, "You, of inferior birth, of no importance in the world! Do you pay no regard to the wishes of his friends? To his tacit understanding with my daughter? Are you lost to every feeling of propriety and delicacy? Have you not heard me say that from his earliest hours he was destined for his cousin?" Lady Catherine's words had echoed in the empty park, the trees that surrounded them swayed and groaned as if feeling the hate in her words.

"Yes, and I had heard it before." Elizabeth's exasperation had been evident in the rising of her tone. "But what is that to me? I shall certainly not be kept by the knowledge that his mother and aunt wished him to marry Miss de Bourgh. You both did as much as you could in planning that union. But its completion depended your nephew."

Elizabeth had closed her eyes and took a deep, steadying breath. She needed patience more than ever. In a steadier tone she continued, "Mr. Darcy was neither by honor nor inclination confined to his cousin, why should he not have made another choice? And as I am that choice, why should I not have accepted him?"

Lady Catherine had sputtered in her reply, her anger was now so great that her face turned red. "Because honour, decorum, prudence, nay, interest, forbid it! Yes, Miss Bennet, interest; for do not expect to be noticed by his family or friends! If you willfully act against the inclinations of all, you will be censured, slighted, and despised by everyone connected to him! Your alliance will be a disgrace; your name will never even be mentioned by any of us!"

The words had stung, and planted in her heart a fear of their being true. But Elizabeth had seen in her mind's eye an image of Darcy, pursuing her in Pemberley, she saw him watching out for her through the windows of the inn, the love that he offered so evident in his handsome face. Amidst these recollections, she had answered Lady Catherine, heart set as never before.

"These are heavy misfortunes," replied Elizabeth calmly. "But the wife of Mr. Darcy must have such extraordinary sources of happiness attached to her situation, that she could, upon the whole, have no cause to repine." Elizabeth looked directly into the furious woman's eyes, "Upon my becoming Mrs. Darcy, I shall not feel denied for lacking your approval, I shall gladly suffer your rejection and hatred. For the love that your nephew and I share is above anything that can be secured in a marriage of duty."

Now, as she spoke the words, Elizabeth's heart knew the truthfulness in them. Darcy was all she needed.

"Love! Bah!" Forgetting herself, Lady Catherine spat on the ground, then looked at Elizabeth with pure hatred. "I am ashamed of you! Is this your gratitude for my attentions to you last spring? Is nothing due to me on that score? I have not been in the habit of brooking disappointment! Certainly not by a pretentious country nobody such as yourself!"

"That will make your ladyship's situation at present more pitiable; but it will have no effect on my decision or my choice." The deep voice that spoke those words had the two ladies turning in complete surprise. Darcy strode purposefully to where they stood. The look of admonishment, directed at his aunt, made his already commanding presence more formidable.

Elizabeth's heart leaped at the sight of her beloved. Of course he would be here, of course he would fight for their love. A certainty, so great settled on Elizabeth's soul.

Lady Catherine was rendered speechless at seeing her nephew. It appeared that she had no knowledge of his being in Hertfordshire. Recovering from her shock, she spoke incoherently. "Nephew, you are not in London? But Darcy House has been opened."

Darcy frowned in distaste. "No, I am not. My sister is in residence until I send for her to come here." He went to Elizabeth and looked at his betrothed with a fervor that she reciprocated.

Seeing this connection greatly alarmed Lady Catherine. With renewed determination, did she forge on. "Darcy, you are descended from a noble line. A respectable, honorable, and ancient family. Will you let the pretensions of this young woman without family, connections, or fortune ruin that name? Is this to be endured? But it must not, shall not be! You will break this engagement!"

"I most certainly shall not." Darcy replied, steel in his voice.

Lady Catherine's eyes narrowed as she watched Darcy take Elizabeth's hand and, with what could only be described as a protective gesture, move her slightly behind him. This action was most disturbing for the older woman, for it told her that Darcy considered Elizabeth as his to protect. Desperate, she tried a different tactic. She lowered her voice and spoke placatingly. "If you are sensible of Miss Elizabeth Bennet's good, you would not wish to elevate her into the sphere in which you have been brought up."

"In marrying me, I should not consider her as elevating into that sphere. I am a gentleman; Miss Elizabeth is a gentleman's daughter; so far we are equal."

"True, she is a gentleman's daughter. But who is her mother? Who are her uncles and aunts? Do not imagine me ignorant of their condition." Lady Catherine looked repulsed at the very thought of having such relations.

Darcy was immensely ashamed of his aunt's words and behavior. Had he been this arrogant? It was no wonder that Elizabeth was so decidedly set against him on his first proposal. He could only be grateful to her for making him see himself. Turning his head, he looked directly at his beloved, even as he spoke to his aunt. "I will be very proud to call Miss Elizabeth's connections as family."

Elizabeth knew only great love for Darcy, his words, his indignation, were an exclamation of his love for her. He cherished her for everything that she was. Had they been anywhere else, she would have allowed her feelings to sweep her away and leap into his arms. Gaining strength and assurance from her beloved, Elizabeth faced Lady Catherine with a proud smile.

Shock and disdain were painted on the older woman's face. As if not completely believing what she heard, Lady Catherine turned to Darcy. "You refuse to obey the claims of duty, and honor? She is determined to ruin you in the opinion of all your family and your friends, and make you the contempt of the world!" Lady Catherine, at this point, was wild with anger. She banged her cane on the walkway and shouted, "Heaven and earth!—of what are you thinking? Are the shades of Pemberley to be thus polluted?"

"Lady Catherine, I am not to be intimidated into anything so wholly unreasonable as this!" Darcy exclaimed, his temper getting the better of him. "So extraordinary an application, so frivolous as it is ill-judged. You have widely mistaken my character, if you think I can be worked on by such persuasions as these. I highly disapprove of your interference in my affairs, and most importantly, I highly take affront at your mistreating my betrothed and her family's name. For that same family will soon be mine to protect! You can now have nothing further to say." Darcy answered. "You have insulted myself and Miss Elizabeth in every possible method. I must ask you to leave at once!"

Elizabeth, feeling the tension in Darcy's whole frame, stepped beside him and squeezed his hand. She lay her other hand on his back, a silent plea to gather himself and not let this affect him so. Darcy felt this and took a deep, controlling breath. He let go of the tightness in his chest, and squeezed Elizabeth's hand in response.

Nothing escaped Lady Catherine's eyes, she saw the small gestures of familiarity and affection, and on a final attempt she baited Darcy with false guilt. "You have no regard, then, for the honor and credit of your family? Unfeeling, selfish man! Do you not consider that this connection must disgrace the Darcy and Fitzwilliam names in the eyes of everybody? What will this do to poor Georgiana's chances of a good marriage?"

"Lady Catherine, you have never shown any affection for my sister, why start now?" Darcy said sardonically. "I am resolved to act in that manner, which will, in my own opinion constitute my happiness. I consider neither duty, nor honor to have any possible claim on me in this present instance. No principle would be violated by my marriage to Miss Elizabeth. And with regard to the resentment of my family, or the indignation of the world, if the former were excited by my marrying her, it would not give me one moment's concern. I might add that you are the only one so against this match. My uncle, the Earl of Matlock, just this day, sent me his congratulations on my betrothal—and the world in general would have too much sense to join in the scorn." Then without waiting for an answer he continued. "I have nothing further to say. You know my sentiments."

"Then you are resolved to enter into marriage with that woman?" Lady Catherine shouted, pointing her cane at Elizabeth. Her anger was so immense that the cane shook in her grip. When Darcy only stared, her rage erupted, the veins in her temple throbbed. "This can not be borne! You will not ruin my plans!" With surprising speed for a woman her age, Lady Catherine charged towards Elizabeth, the cane the older woman held swung up in an arc with the purpose of striking her. Elizabeth saw this and raised her arms to protect herself.

Darcy could not believe what he was witnessing. Lady Catherine had gone mad. The monster that was his aunt aimed to hurt the woman he loved. Without thinking, he thrusted out his arm to intercept the strike. The cane hit Darcy in the forearm then from the impact fell to the ground. Lady Catherine, upon realizing what she had done to her nephew, went rigid with shock, her shaking hands covered her mouth in disbelief.

Darcy looked at his aunt with rage. _How dare she try to hurt Elizabeth!_ Angrily, he picked up the cane from where it fell on the ground and faced Lady Catherine. He held up the cane and snapped it in two, before throwing the broken pieces at her feet. In a deathly low voice be said, "If you ever again attempt to hurt Elizabeth in any manner, God help me, relations or not, I will have you thrown in prison!"

Lady Catherine, for the first time, realized the magnitude of the predicament she had placed herself in; she cowered at Darcy's ferocity.

"Leave!" He shouted. His aunt stumbled back, fear crumpling her countenance.

Darcy hurried to a shaken Elizabeth, he took her in his embrace. "I am so sorry." He whispered against her hair. Elizabeth's arms went around him, holding him close. "I am truly sorry."

"Hold me, William." Elizabeth pleaded.

"I shall never let you go, I love you, Elizabeth. With all that I am, with all that I shall be." He held her face in his hands as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Darcy wrapped her in his arms, and lovingly stroked her hair. When finally the tension left them both, he released her and spoke his heart. "My love for you, Elizabeth, can only grow deeper, and abound. And when you are so filled with it that your cup runneth full, we will create our children. They shall be the extensions of my love for you."

Elizabeth saw the picture her beloved painted, she saw herself holding their child with all the love she had. She kissed Darcy, and poured all her love into that kiss. Then she buried her face in his neck, wanting to absorb all of him.

"Do not be frightened of her, or her words. She is nothing." Darcy said.

"I am not frightened of Lady Catherine, I feel sorry for her. I must reason that she has never known true happiness in her life." Elizabeth smiled in reassurance. "I am alright, William. Merely shaken by the incident." Then suddenly remembering the blow he took, she looked at him in concern. "Your arm, William!"

Darcy kissed her hand. "It will most likely bruise, but nothing to be anxious about, my love. I have weathered worse blows before." He started to lead Elizabeth back to the house with a suggestion that she take a rest, for he feared that the afternoon's excitement had been too wearisome for his beloved. To this suggestion, Elizabeth declined. Instead, she reached for Darcy. "Be with me, Fitzwilliam."

"Always, Elizabeth." Darcy replied. They walked on, straight to the fields that bordered Longbourn. Needing the quiet, needing each other. Darcy followed her, as he had always done, as he would always do.

Mrs. Hill watched as the couple rambled on to the edge of the estate, then beyond. Their appearance was as though they belonged in a romantic painting, one where the artist's hand had captured the love that existed between his subjects. Her confidence that Miss Lizzy made the right choice grew enormously on that day. Mrs. Hill had seen many things in the world, things that were good, things that were not. But what she saw between Miss Lizzy and Mr. Darcy was one for the ages. Mrs. Hill smiled. Satisfied, she hummed a tune of love.

* * *

A/N:

The Right Honourable Lady Catherine de Bourgh could not be kept silent. I hope I did not go overboard with this. :)

Again, thank you so much for being the best readers. Your lovely words have encouraged me so much in my writing. To rochsmell, Lydia was in Brighton, as was mentioned in this chapter, thank you for asking. And yes, there will be more of her in the coming chapters :) To Motherof8, I have not yet determined the exact length of this story, but I guess the existence of this chapter answers your question. I thank you so much for your very kind reviews! :) To kaaw, what you said in your last review really meant a great deal to me, I love these characters so much that I almost see them as real. :) As I am sure every JA fan does. :) And to everyone else who left reviews, clicked the follow, and favorite button, I very much appreciate your support!

Some of the lines said in the confrontation between Lady Catherine, Darcy, and Elizabeth were taken from Miss Austen's work.

Lastly, I initially intended this chapter to be entitled as Shades of Pemberley!:D


	9. Fools in Love

Chapter 9: Fools in Love

Elizabeth surveyed the world outside the window, the prospect that lay beyond was bleak. Rain and wind warred with each other, vying for ascendancy in a performance to show the world what it was that made them immortal.

Elizabeth turned to glance across the room at her sister, Jane. But the look Elizabeth conveyed was not quite that of dismay, for truly, she felt precisely the opposite. In the darkened Netherfield drawing room, the two couples lounged.

Bingley and Jane sat next to each other on the settee, while Darcy and Elizabeth had walked to the window to observe the summer storm that had driven daylight into hiding.

"How very fortunate." Darcy, who stood behind Elizabeth, whispered in her ear.

Elizabeth gave him a look of feigned disapproval. "You find fortune in this torrential downpour, Mr. Darcy?" She gestured to the storm that pounded the earth outside. A smile threatened to form at the corners of her lips even as warmth bloomed in her heart. No rain, no storm could dim the fire of happiness that Darcy had started in her. He had lit the flame, and like a wildfire it had spread with every word, every look, every gesture.

Darcy looked down, hiding his own smile. "I must admit that, for myself, I find your being stranded here at Netherfield an entirely fortunate happening." He glanced at the other occupants of the room, Jane and Bingley were in a deep conversation, heads close together. Darcy bent his head and placed a kiss on Elizabeth's lips, then straightened as if nothing of consequence had just happened. His betrothed's eyes widened in surprise, her cheeks turning rosy. Elizabeth's gaze flew swiftly to the other couple to determine if they had seen.

Upon hearing Darcy's chuckle, she frowned and huffed. "I believe that I am a bad influence on you, Fitzwilliam!" she said. Her lips quivered and the laughter she hoped to prevent spilled out, serving to encourage Darcy even more so.

"Oh yes, my love, the very worst kind." He replied with twinkling eyes.

The Bennet sisters had been invited to Netherfield for luncheon that day. Elizabeth and Jane had barely entered the front door of the house when a clap of thunder rattled the ground. And indeed, an hour into their visit, the skies opened and let out its anger. It had become so dark that candles needed to be lit and positioned on the dining table. The rains had stopped for some time after that, and although the roads appeared muddy, the skies brightened sufficiently enough for everyone to assume that the worst was over. So it was with looks of surprise that during tea time they all heard the rumble of thunder once again.

Yet no amount of bad weather could extinguish the joy in the couples' being together. Laughter floated across the room, Bingley and Jane looked up from their conversation and smiled at the playful banter they witnessed between Darcy and Elizabeth.

"Would you have believed had you not seen it with your own eyes?" Bingley gestured smilingly towards the other couple.

Jane studied her sister and Darcy. "Indeed, I did not believe Lizzy at all!" She admitted with a grin. "I thought her to be jesting in her letter! To be sure, it was not until my father showed me my Uncle Gardiner's letter that I realized she was in earnest."

Bingley took Jane's hand. "Well, I daresay, if there was any female who could conquer Darcy, it would be Miss Elizabeth. I confess watching them debate, even before they were betrothed, left me tired. Though they both seemed invigorated by it!"

"Lizzy has always had a very sharp mind, and she thrives in intellectual dialogue. Mr. Darcy no doubt appreciated that in her."

"But it was very clever of my friend to feign indifference towards Miss Elizabeth, why I even recall him refusing to ask her to dance and describing her as fairly tolerable once!" Bingley suddenly colored at his recollection, fearing that he might have placed his friend at an awkward position, he added, "But pray, Jane, do not mention this to your sister, for we all know that is far from how Darcy sees her!"

Jane's answering laugh confused and delighted Bingley, for he loved hearing his beautiful Jane laugh. Before he could form a question, Jane spoke with twinkling eyes. "Lizzy knows of that, Charles. Indeed, I would venture to declare that it is the reason she disliked him so, Mr. Darcy mortified her pride."

Bingley shook his head. "Well, look at them now. They appear to be almost as happy as we are." He smiled deeply at Jane and kissed her hand. "Oh Jane, I am the happiest of men, you have made me the happiest of men."

Jane's answering smile was brilliant, her beautiful face aglow with love. Bingley had always been enchanted by her beauty, but it was her glow, her light, that captured his heart. "Charles, I love you so, a thousand times I shall say it, and it will always be true."

They grinned at each other, happiness evident in their countenances.

When, after dinner, the rain still had not let, Bingley ventured to say what he had wanted to since the first rainfall, that his guests must stay the night.

"We cannot risk sending you home in this weather! Why, even if these rains do stop presently, the state of the roads alone could cause a mishap. No, better you stay." Bingley said. Holding back a smile, he caught his friend's eye.

Darcy shook his head in good humor. Bingley's expression was that of a boy allowed to stay up beyond his bedtime. "Do not appear too happy, Bingley. People will assume you conjured the storm."

"I must say, Darcy, you have been quite the jester in recent days!"

Darcy frowned at his friend, whose grin only broadened at his expression. "Alas, my friend, that frown is not quite so formidable as it once was. I am afraid Miss Elizabeth has rendered you less of an awful object."

Darcy and Elizabeth laughed at Bingley's teasing, while Jane unsuccessfully stifled her own laughter.

"Truly, that was not my intention, Fitzwilliam!" Elizabeth laughed. "For that frown is quite dear to me."

"You must be honest, Elizabeth, from the very beginning of our acquaintance you have teased me mercilessly." Elizabeth opened her mouth to protest, but Darcy held up his hand. "Do not deny it, I beg of you, for I shall shamelessly admit in front of our friends that I have always enjoyed, and on occasion even sought out your teasing."

Elizabeth beamed at him, very pleased at her beloved. "Then I shall not deny it, I do love teasing you."

"Shall we send for your things?" Bingley looked hopefully at Jane, still awaiting the Bennet ladies' agreement to his recommendation.

"I suppose I must write a note to my mother." Jane said embarrassed, she looked at Elizabeth who nodded in agreement.

"Excellent!" Bingley replied.

* * *

The group was sitting around the card table, a deck of cards lay abandoned between them as they discussed how they might further employ themselves that evening. Numerous forms of entertainment were suggested and then altogether dismissed. In their small, cozy group they were more comfortable than in any other company they had previously been part of. Elizabeth and Jane found being each other's chaperones to be ideal and amusing. For they had an unspoken agreement that would allow greater leniency, borne of their sisterly understanding of the love each felt for their respective betrotheds.

An idea formed in Elizabeth's mind, she touched her sister's arm as a smile of recollection formed on her face. "Jane, do you remember our game, Treasure Hunt?" Elizabeth's excitement grew.

Jane's eyes lit up. "Of course, Lizzy." Turning to the gentlemen, she continued genially. "Growing up, we spent many an hour being entertained by that occupation."

Both Darcy and Bingley were charmed by the excitement the ladies displayed. Without even being sensible of the activity, they were already inclined to agree to it if only to preserve the ladies' delight.

"Well, please tell us more. How is it played?" Bingley inquired, catching on to the ladies excitement.

"As the name suggests, there is a treasure to be found. To claim it, one must find and follow a set of written clues. The first clue leads to the second, then to the third, until one finds the treasure." Elizabeth explained smiling.

"Excellent, I always was one for hunts." Darcy replied, "Who shall make the clues?"

"Each team will author the clues for the other team." Explained Jane, "Of course, Lizzy here was the best clue-maker. Hers would often lead us to interesting places."

Elizabeth and Jane exchanged fond smiles at the memory. The gentlemen agreed with enthusiasm to the proposed entertainment, indeed, all four felt a childish excitement in the prospect of the game. They were to be grouped by couple, and in such way they began.

* * *

"Mr. Bingley's handwriting is indeed terrible!" Elizabeth laughed. "Forgive me for saying so, but I always assumed him to be grossly exaggerating when he declared that it was!"

They stood in the study where the previous clue had led them. Almost an hour had passed since the first clue was exchanged. They last crossed paths with Bingley and Jane in the dining room as the hunt led both couples there. The two groups had not at all spoken to each other, but instead had regarded each with looks of mock suspicion. Looks which the ladies could not maintain, thus ensuing from them gales of laughter.

"Allow me, for I have had to, in numerous occasions, decipher his writing." He looked closer at the piece of parchment where the final clue had been written. "It must be by design that this last one was written by Bingley." He continued with a chuckle. "For the ones prior were all written by Miss Bennet. Underhanded of them, will you not agree?" Darcy said with a lifted brow.

Elizabeth laughed at Darcy's theory. "I believe you are quite right! Jane can be quite competitive when she sets her mind to it."

"Let me see." Darcy moved closer to the candle. "I believe it says 'That which we call a rose by any—'"

"'—other name would smell as sweet!'" Elizabeth finished excitedly. They grinned. "They either referenced Romeo and Juliet or the rose garden. I should hope that in this weather they were sensible enough not to have ventured out of doors!" Elizabeth made fun of the absent couple.

"I am sure even Bingley has read Romeo and Juliet, and in his besotted state, I can very clearly see him quoting Shakespeare." Darcy continued in the same light. Taking Elizabeth's hand, he kissed it then led her to their last destination. "To the library then."

Once inside the library they proceeded to look for the volume. They agreed that it should be an easy task due to the small collection of books on the shelves.

"Are we to bring the actual book as the treasure, you think?" Darcy asked.

"Yes, I should think so. Unless they have hidden in it another object that relates to the clue."

"Ah, here it is!" Darcy said, a boyish expression of excitement on his face. He appeared so pleased that Elizabeth could not help reaching up to kiss him. Darcy's smile grew wider at her show of affection.

The book was at the top most shelf, and could only be accessed if Darcy reached out with his hands.

"There is no doubt that they relocated it up there." Elizabeth said. "I applaud their competitive spirit!"

As Darcy began to pull the volume, an object, small and pink escaped from under it and floated down, capturing the couple's attention.

"A rose petal, how perfectly lovely!" Elizabeth bent to pick it up.

"There appears to be more, the whole head of flower, I think." Darcy said.

"Love abounds and is all around us, William!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Tell me, is there anything more romantic and sentimental than a rose petal?"

Darcy's heart fluttered at the glow in Elizabeth's eyes. "Indeed there is none, my love." He bent to place a kiss on her lips. "My heart always calls for you, Elizabeth. Do you hear it?"

"Yes, and I shall always answer its call. I will never fail you, Fitzwilliam." Elizabeth smiled at her betrothed, heart full.

Another petal fell, breaking the spell. With a foolish smile, Darcy proceeded to carefully lift the book, he set it aside and, arms outstretched, he began to gather the petals. "Elizabeth, if you would reach into my coat pocket, there is a handkerchief that we may use to gather these."

Elizabeth moved closer to Darcy and reached into his pocket, brushing his waistcoat in the process. In her proximity, she could see and feel the rise and fall his chest, she closed her eyes and inhaled his scent. Elizabeth bit her lip, then looked up only to meet Darcy's intent gaze. The petals fell, showering them in a fragrant rain. Darcy gathered Elizabeth in his arms as his lips found hers. He kissed her longingly, crushing her hair in his hands. Elizabeth whimpered in his mouth, she clutched the lapels of his coat, meeting his kisses with her own longing ones. Time stood still, the treasure they had sought to find for the past hour lay unheeded on the floor, crushed by hurried, impassioned movements. An aromatic cloud of roses enveloped them, engaging their senses even more. They were the only people in the world, rain, storm, friends forgotten.

"Elizabeth, you are always in my dreams." Darcy murmured against her jaw, "I feel your skin against my palm." His lips traveled to her neck. "You can not imagine the disappointment it brings me to wake up without you beside me." He inhaled the scent of her skin, strengthening what was already committed to his memory.

Elizabeth shivered in Darcy's embrace, there she felt most alive. His words brought her heat, and thrilled her heart. She said his name as she kissed him with all the intensity of her feelings. And intense they were, for she felt that her love for Darcy was beyond her, beyond anything that her intellect could grasp. Elizabeth wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, wanting to be as close to her beloved as possible.

So lost were they in their passions that they failed to hear the door open. It was only when Bingley cleared his throat and spoke in a loud voice that the two jumped apart.

"Ah Jane, yes I believe they have found the treasure just now." Bingley said from the door, giving Darcy a look.

With flushed faces, Darcy and Elizabeth quickly knelt to gather the petals. They glanced up to look at each other with silly, and secret smiles that brought a twinkle in their eyes.

Jane arrived at that instant, an excited smile on her countenance. "Oh but we have found your treasure a moment sooner than you, Lizzy, Mr. Darcy. When you had not returned to the meeting place, we thought you might be having trouble locating our treasure."

Here Bingley, who stood behind Jane, lifted his brow at his friend, and smiled hugely. Darcy cleared his throat, his ears turning pink. Elizabeth, who had been focused on gathering the petals, fortunately had not seen the exchange. She straightened. "Then we must congratulate you and Mr. Bingley!" She said with much enthusiasm. She could not look at Darcy just yet for fear that she might lose her composure, for the feel of his lips on hers was still there, clinging to her.

Darcy nodded and with the straightest face he could muster, congratulated Bingley and Jane on their win. "You and Bingley make a very good team, Miss Bennet."

"Thank you, Mr. Darcy." Jane replied with a blush. "But you and Lizzy were not so far behind." She gestured to the rose petals they held, "If the petals had not fallen and created another task, I would imagine that we would have finished at the same time."

A blush crept up Elizabeth's face, Darcy cleared his throat, and Bingley tried to stifle a laugh.

They concluded their eventful evening with refreshments before the group parted for the night. The rains had now receded to a light shower and an occasional bolt of lightning that lit up the black of the night.

* * *

Darcy gently closed the door to his bedchamber. He stood silently, assessing the darkened hallway. He dared not bring a candle to light his way, so grateful was he that the sky had cleared up enough for the moon to cast its glow behind a film of troubled clouds, like himself, it too seemed to be finding its way.

The guest wing was familiar to him, and he knew from an earlier conversation that he had overhead between Bingley and the Netherfield butler, that the ladies were settled into the same rooms they previously occupied last they were here. Which meant that Elizabeth was five doors away from him. The knowledge had Darcy's heart leaping. Ever since that unforgettable night in Pemberley, he had longed to have a similar experience with Elizabeth. In his heart of hearts he knew that they had to wait, that they _would_ wait. Indeed, his honor would not permit otherwise. But he was a man ardently in love, and he would try to be as close to Elizabeth whenever chance permitted.

He was about to walk towards his beloved's door, when the sound of footsteps stopped him in his tracks. Darcy turned around, it was Bingley in his dressing robes, coming from a turn in the hall. So startled was Darcy that he failed to move, and Bingley upon seeing his friend standing in the corridor, froze in surprise as well.

"D-Darcy? I ah, I was going to see if you wanted ah, a glass of brandy. Yes, that is it. New bottles came in today from Cognac. I–I could not enjoy it alone." Bingley's face was red.

Darcy tried to compose himself as best he could, he had underestimated his friend. It seemed that Bingley was not just an innocent pup in love. "Of course, Bingley. I would be happy to join you." Darcy said through gritted teeth, hiding his great disappointment at his forestalled plans.

Both gentlemen walked reluctantly, wordlessly. Darcy looked back at the guest wing, after a moment Bingley turned to look back as well, both unconsciously displaying downcast postures at their thwarted endeavors.

"Say Darcy, what were you doing standing in the hallway?"

* * *

In her room, Elizabeth laughed silently. She stood near the bedroom door, shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter as she tried with all her might not to make a sound.

She had lain awake on her bed, mind too full of Darcy to fall asleep. That was when she had heard a creak in the hallway, her heart beat fast with the thought of Darcy coming to see her. Just as she had opened her door very slightly, did Bingley's faltering voice startle her.

Through the small gap, Elizabeth caught the gentlemen's exchange. The implications of which had her momentarily shocked. _Mr. Bingley on a midnight visit to see Jane!_ It was by far too amusing! She had to work very hard indeed to stifle her laughter.

As they left, she saw Bingley scratch his head in disappointment, it seemed. She saw Darcy turn to look longingly at her door once more, she felt keenly that same longing.

A plan formed in Elizabeth's head.

* * *

A/N:

Hello everyone!

I decided to have a bit of fun in this (and the next) chapter. In the part were Bingley was convincing Elizabeth and Jane to stay over, I imagined him high-fiving Darcy once the sisters agreed! ;D I hope you like it.

And do not worry, for the rains have stopped, no drastic damages have occurred. :)

Upon doing a quick research, I found that the game Treasure Hunt first came out in the early part of 1800's (around 1834, I think—I can no longer find the site!) My research not being so reliable, I decided to turn it into a game that the Bennet sisters invented and played as they were growing up. (I hope avid players of the game do not mind!)

Many thanks to all who have followed my little story, I highly appreciate your support! I hope you continue to keep me company as Darcy and Elizabeth experience their love for each other in this version. I love receiving reviews! :)


	10. In the Light of Dawn

Chapter 10: In the Light of Dawn

Between Bingley and himself, they had managed to drink more than Darcy would care to imagine. What started as reluctant, indeed resentful, companionship led to toasts of their good fortune in securing the best women of their acquaintance.

It was when Darcy had started to describe Elizabeth's kisses, that he realized he had imbibed on far too many glasses of brandy. Darcy stopped abruptly, somewhat sobered, and pushed his still full glass aside. His friend had not seemed to notice that he stopped talking, indeed Bingley had a foolish lovesick smile pasted on his face.

They had ceased listening to each other for quite a while now Darcy realized, instead they had taken turns talking about their betrotheds, cheerfully rejoicing in their situations.

"I say Darce, do you think Jane is still awake? I must go and see her!" Bingley rose too quickly for the state that he was in, he swayed where he stood.

"You are in no condition to see Miss Bennet, Bingley." Learning from his friend, Darcy stood up slowly, gauging his own balance. When the room did not tilt, he walked to Bingley.

"She loves me, and will not care!" Bingley waved his arm. "Jane is the kindest, most beautiful–" A hiccup disturbed his passionate speech. "I must see her, I long for her embrace, her–" Another hiccup. He walked unsteadily to the door.

Darcy followed him out. Somehow, in his inebriated condition he managed to maneuver Bingley in the direction of the master's chambers. He could only be thankful that he was still thinking straight.

The younger gentleman's continuous exhalations of his love's beauty and goodness reverberated in the quiet hallway.

"I must see Jane, I must!" Bingley insisted as Darcy clumsily jostled him inside his rooms.

"This is her chamber." Darcy pointed to the bed. "There she lies sleeping."

Bingley smiled widely, then squinted in the darkness. He approached the bed, and lay down on top of the counterpane. Darcy saw as his friend fell instantly asleep, his arm wrapped around a pillow.

Sniggering, Darcy stepped out and made his way to his own chambers. It was pure luck which brought him to the guest wing. As he stood turning the doorknob, he looked longingly down the hall. He shook his head, neither was he in any condition to see his beloved.

Darcy stumbled into the room. He groped in the darkness, trying his best to remember where the bed was. When his legs bumped into it, he stripped off his clothing and settled in. He had missed his chance to give Elizabeth a proper good night, and in the process had managed to get himself quite drunk as well. He felt dearly the wasted opportunity. Darcy had not envisioned his night to progress as such, he was acutely disappointed.

"Elizabeth." He breathed. In his well-nigh drunken state, he mulled at how she had quickly become the center of his life. With absolutely no effort on her part, Elizabeth had ensnared him. He saw her everywhere, she lived in him. Indeed, her scent clung to him now as if she lay there on the same bed. Darcy turned on his side, and imitating Bingley, embraced the pillow which lay beside him. He fell asleep with Elizabeth on his mind, the fragrance of her skin in his consciousness.

* * *

Elizabeth lay half awake in bed, warm and dreaming of Darcy. She could almost feel him, feel the contours of his body. Just as she had that one night in the gardens of Pemberley. She smiled and turned, her arm reaching out as if to chase after the feel of her beloved.

When her hand touched firm, warm skin, Elizabeth's eyes opened, and then widened in disbelief. She blinked several times, but to no avail. The image that lay before her would not disappear. Her breath froze, she dared not move. There laying beside her, sleeping as soundly as a babe, was Darcy. His arm wrapped around her waist. The counterpane covered up to his waist, underneath it she felt his leg covering hers.

Through the open drapes, she perceived the gray sky slowly being chased away by the light of dawn. Elizabeth stared at Darcy, stared at his bare chest, at the smattering of hair that curled there. The arm that lay about her waist felt heavy, indeed it looked muscular. Elizabeth swallowed. She had never seen a man's bare chest and arms before. Warmth spread through her. She dared not imagine what lay beneath the covers.

How had this come to be? She thought back to the previous night, then flinched in remembrance. Elizabeth saw herself silently enter Darcy's bedchamber, she had felt bold and daring as she sat on Darcy's bed, waiting for him to return. She had wanted to bid him the goodnight that opportunity had forsaken them. She remembered feeling giddy with anticipation as she envisioned the look of surprise that would surely be on his handsome face.

And now here she was, in the same bed as Darcy. She had evidently fallen asleep in her wait. There was still time to go back to her chambers, she thought quickly. No one would be stirring yet, at least not in these parts of the house. Very carefully, she lifted Darcy's arm from her waist. When he did not stir, Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief. Untangling her legs from his proved a more difficult task. She felt the shape and texture of his legs against hers, for the shift and wrapper she wore had ridden up her legs in her sleep. She blushed once again at the impropriety of her circumstance.

By the time she had managed the task, Elizabeth was breathless. From her efforts or from something else quite entirely, she could not say. Quietly dropping her feet on the cold floor, she braced to stand up when a warm hand caught her wrist. Elizabeth gasped, her heart raced.

Darcy, with a slumberous gaze, smiled at her. "Lizzy, my love. What a lovely thing to always see you in my dreams, to feel your warm body against mine." He took her hand and tucked it under his cheek, showering it with sleepy kisses, then closed his eyes and continued to sleep.

Blushing deeply, Elizabeth dared not move. She stood bent over the bed, arm outstretched, until Darcy's breathing evened out and deepened. Very slowly did she extract her hand, it tingled where he kissed it. The light stubble on his jaw abraded the skin on her wrist, filling her with sensations.

She moved away from the bed. Still, she could not help but look at him. Elizabeth's eyes traced the line of Darcy shoulders, the muscles on his back. A fine form of a man, indeed her Fitzwilliam was. Even in his sleep, the effect he had on Elizabeth was tremendous, attraction so strong made her heart beat heavy and fast. She counted the days until she could stay with him, until they could wake up in the morning light together.

Darcy shifted in his sleep, his legs kicked at the counterpane. With a combination of horror and fascination, Elizabeth stared as the covers began to hike down. However, years of maidenly upbringing shook her from her daze. _What are you doing?_ She said to herself. Frantically, and as quietly as possible, she raced to the door and eased it open.

Elizabeth's mistake was looking back into the room. In the golden light of sunrise, she saw Darcy's form from behind, uncovered and exposed to her sight. He wore no garments to bed, and she had lain wrapped in his arms.

With a small whimper and no little anxiety, Elizabeth fled to her room.

* * *

The breakfast room saw the Bennet sisters first in arriving for the morning meal. The butler had informed them that the gentlemen sent word that they were to follow directly.

A blush threatened to appear on Elizabeth's cheeks. After seeing Darcy in so informal a state, she doubted very much that she could see him in her mind in any other way.

"The weather looks more promising today." Jane smiled.

Outside, little rays of sunshine bravely emerged from puffs of clouds. The fields were a deeper green, still wet from last night's rain. A new day forgeting the troubles of yesterday.

"Indeed." Elizabeth said in a distracted fashion. When she noticed Jane looking curiously at her, she straightened. "I suppose we must trespass on Mr. Bingley's hospitality again and ask for his carriage to convey us home after breakfast."

Jane sighed, rather uncharacteristically. "Yes, I suppose we must."

The sound of walking feet, roused the sisters from what would have been the start of a melancholy mood. Bingley, closely followed by Darcy, entered the room.

"Good morning, Jane, Miss Elizabeth." Bingley said. Both gentlemen bowed.

Bingley winced at the movement and touched his temple. The ladies noticed this, and Jane inquired after it with concern.

"Just a bit of a headache." Bingley replied cheerfully. "Worry not, Jane, nothing that a good cup of coffee cannot remedy.

Darcy sat down next to Elizabeth as he began his meal. "I trust you slept well, Elizabeth?"

"I did, thank you." She replied quickly, bright red spots staining her cheeks.

Surprised at her reaction, he tried to catch her eye, but Elizabeth pointedly refused to look his way. Instead, her concentration went to buttering a bread roll with precision.

Darcy wondered at his beloved's countenance. More than a little intrigued, Darcy smiled and shook his head. He would give her some latitude, and inquire of her strange mood after the meal.

* * *

As they headed out of the breakfast room, Jane spoke directly to Bingley about their departure for Longbourn, leaving Darcy and Elizabeth to their own conversation.

"Elizabeth, might you join me for a walk?" Before she could give a reply, Darcy steered her out to the gardens.

"But the ground is wet and muddy from the rains." Elizabeth replied more from a feeling of awkwardness than actual dislike of the idea.

"We shall keep to the pathways."

They walked in silence. The earth smelled of rain, sunlight bouncing off on little puddles of clear rainwater. The same water caught their reflection as they passed. As they entered the rose garden, Darcy stopped at a rose bush and carefully plucked a bloom. He shook the moisture out from its pink petals.

"I recall a certain Miss Elizabeth Bennet with a muddied petticoat who visited Netherfield once." Darcy said as he handed the rose to Elizabeth. "Though I shall admit that I never took notice of her petticoat, I was much too distracted by her bright eyes. How fearless she looked, windblown hair, her color high and brilliant."

Taking the proffered rose, Elizabeth could not help but smile. She glanced at Darcy from beneath lowered lashes. "You are teasing me, sir."

"I most certainly am not." Darcy grinned. "Indeed, I was so attracted to her that I could hardly speak. Fool that I was, I fought what I felt." He took Elizabeth's hand and laid it against his heart.

Elizabeth blushed deeply, remembering that part of him was bared to her sight. She looked down in embarrassment. But her betrothed would not have it, Darcy lifted her chin with his fingers until she met his gaze.

"I never stood a chance." He said wistfully. He kissed her hand. "What has you so unsettled, my love?"

Elizabeth looked hastily away again. "What has you believing that I am unsettled?" She evaded.

Darcy smiled at her in answer, one brow arching amiably. Changing the subject, he led her forward.

"Have I heard Miss Bennet correctly? You are to return to Longbourn this morning?"

"Yes." Elizabeth answered, relieved at the change of topic. "It would not be proper for us to stay longer, I think."

Darcy made no reply, he seemed to be absorbing the surroundings. Rain made everything fresh and new. Everything was cleaner and clearer, braver for having weathered the storm. Elizabeth bit her lip. She must get past this embarrassment, she scolded herself. Very soon Darcy would become her husband, she would see more. For passion was not something that Fitzwilliam Darcy lacked.

"I hope Mr. Bingley recovers from his headache very soon." Elizabeth said determinedly. "He seemed to be in fine health last night."

"Yes, I ah—" Darcy cleared his throat, "I am sure Miss Bennet's company will soon rid him of any ailments." Darcy could only be thankful that he himself had not suffered any ill effects of their impromptu bout of drinking. Indeed, as soon as he settled in bed had he drifted to sleep, and had dreamed of Elizabeth.

It was more often than not that she was in his dreams, but last night had brought a definite clarity. In comparison to his other dreams of his beloved, this one stood out. Golden in a sea of silver. It was as if he really held her in his arms, as if he really inhaled her scent. The feel of her skin against his seemed more tangible.

"I dreamed of you last night." Darcy said, turning to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth's resolve faltered, her limp fingers dropping the rose on the ground. "Oh." She squeaked.

Darcy bent to pick up the fallen bloom. Then straightened very suddenly.

An image, a memory?—appeared in his mind, like dye spreading in water. Elizabeth in bed with him, wrapped in his arms, his lips kissing her hair, his legs entwined with hers. Elizabeth leaning over him, hand caressing his cheek. His mind started to recall. Indeed, it was not a dream! He smiled broadly, eyes twinkling.

"You shared my bed!"

Elizabeth quickly covered his mouth with her hand, a blush spread down to her neck. "Hush! Someone will hear!"

Darcy pulled her hand away, grinning like a fool. "That is what has you acting so strangely."

"William, please lower your voice." Elizabeth said panicked. But Darcy was enjoying himself immensely.

"Do not be embarrassed, my love." He smiled as he watched her wring her hands. Finally taking pity on her, Darcy took her hands in his and continued softly. "Elizabeth, I was on my way to your chambers last night, but Bingley saw me, I could not proceed after that. You cannot know the disappointment I felt at not being able to do so."

"Yes, I heard you." She admitted, still uncomfortable. But somewhat emboldened by Darcy's confession, she spoke truthfully. "I opened my door and saw you look back. How bereft I felt. I desired to be with you, William."

Darcy traced her cheek. "So you decided to wait in my chambers."

Elizabeth nodded. "I must have fallen asleep."

Darcy laughed at the irony of that incident. At her confused look, he explained. "Do you know, my love, that I spent those very moments imbibing in drink because I could not be with you?"

"You were in your cups when you retired for bed?" Elizabeth asked surprised.

Darcy nodded. "I apologize, I had not known that my lady awaited me."

"'Tis of little consequence." she said in a small voice.

Darcy could not help it, he took his betrothed in his arms, and kissed her softly. He let his lips convey the love that he felt for her. "Sweet Elizabeth, you disarm me. Your love is something that I have never thought I would find."

Elizabeth's love shone in her eyes. Faltering but for a moment, she continued. "But there is more which I must confess."

Darcy's brow lifted. "Another secret?" He teased.

Not knowing how to begin, Elizabeth stammered. "You–you went to bed without your–your garments on." She swallowed. "And I–I saw some, ah, some parts of you that I should not have." Elizabeth ended almost in a whisper. She would never be able to look Darcy in the eye again. "I must go, Jane will be looking for me." She began to turn but Darcy caught her by the shoulders.

The expression on his face was one of pure mischief. "And was what you saw to your liking, madam?"

Elizabeth covered her face with her hands and groaned. Darcy laughed. "You injure me, my love, it could not have been that abominable!"

"Oh, you! Fitzwilliam, you are incorrigible!"

Darcy endeavored to control his laughter, with the most serious expression he could muster, he spoke again. "Lizzy, you will see more on our wedding night. And I will want to see all of you as well. I pray that such a happening will not be so distasteful to you."

"You misunderstand," Elizabeth said hastily. "I do not find it distasteful at all. It is just that I was overwhelmed! My feelings at seeing you were ones that I had never known before."

"That is true passion, Elizabeth." He kissed her softly. "It warms my heart, for it tells me that you love me in such a way as well. Those very feeling are inside of me, they have been there for longer than I can remember, reaching for you. Every moment I am with you feeds them. You are kindling to my fire."

Affected by his speech, Elizabeth laid her head on Darcy's chest. "Did you ever doubt that I would feel the same, William?" She smiled.

Heart rejoicing, Darcy let the kiss he bestowed on Elizabeth's lips be the answer to her question.

Roses bloomed around them, nourished by the rain, by the sunlight. As their love was by every small or great thing. _Everything nourishes what is already strong_ , he remembered Elizabeth once told him that. And no truer words were ever spoken.

* * *

George Wickham read the letter again.

Fitzwilliam Darcy was to marry Elizabeth Bennet it said. London was abuzz with the news of one of its most eligible bachelors being engaged to the daughter of a country gentleman from Hertfordshire of whom little was known.

Miss Elizabeth Bennet, of the lovely Bennet sisters, he thought.

He refolded the piece of parchment and slipped it inside his pocket. The wheels in his head turned.

* * *

A/N:

He's here. I'm so sorry, but I had to bring Wickham in! That is why I could not reply to the affirmative to some of the comments hoping not to see him in this story. I promise to make it worthwhile!

Thank you once again for supporting my little story, you are lovely readers. I hope you continue joining me as Darcy and Elizabeth discover new facets of their love for each other.

Tell me what you think of this chapter! Please follow, and favorite (only if you'd like to, of course!). :)


	11. All is Well

A/N:

Hello everyone! Before proceeding with this chapter, please make sure that you have read the previous one (Chapter 10: In the Light of Dawn), for I was made aware that e-mail notifications did not go out upon my posting it earlier this month.

I have a fairly good amount of work done for the next chapter, so if time permits, I may be able to post it tomorrow or the day after.

Thank you for your reviews, they are always excitedly read by myself! :) I have to say that Fanfiction has been the very outlet that I have looked for. Not only am I able to indulge in the love story of Darcy and Elizabeth, but I also get to let out my aspirations as a writer.

I am very grateful indeed for finding this community! :)

Please let me know how you find this chapter. :)

* * *

Chapter 11: All is Well

"Mary." Mrs. Bennet entered the drawing room, "Have your sisters returned from Meryton?"

"No, Mama." Mary replied, not looking up from her stack of music sheets. "But they are due back any moment now, for I remember hearing that Mr. Darcy, and Mr. Bingley are to join Papa in the library before dinner."

"Well then, I shall wait for them." Mrs. Bennet moved to the settee, but instead of sitting down, the older woman paced the length of the room for some time, until she stopped and stood beside her daughter fidgeting. To anyone who stood at attention, it was apparent that Mrs. Bennet was troubled. And she, never being one to keep her worries to herself, cleared her throat until Mary was obliged to look up. "I suppose Kitty is the best person to ask, but I shall inquire of you instead."

"If that is the case, is it not better to wait for Kitty?" Mary asked, irritated at being bothered.

"Your music can well wait, I am sure!" Mrs. Bennet snapped.

Surprised at her mother's tone, Mary straightened and looked harder at her mother. "What is the matter, Mama?" For the first time since the older woman entered the room, Mary saw the state that she was in. Of late, Mary and indeed everyone in the household, had become so accustomed to a cheerfully content Mrs. Bennet. Her only troubles had been concerned with the upcoming weddings. Which was why to see her revert back to her nerves called for some consideration.

"Are you well?" Mary prodded.

Mrs. Bennet's forehead creased, and with a wail declared her troubles. "Oh! It is Lydia, I am worried for your sister! For, you must recall, that she was due back yesterday afternoon!" With jerky movements did she shove Lydia's letter to Mary. "When last she wrote her excitement was so great at being able to acquire a new gown for the weddings." Mrs. Bennet nodded at the letter. "–And of course, she was very much looking forward to being of assistance to the preparations as well." She hastily added. "Do you know if she has written to Kitty? Perhaps about postponing her departure?"

"It is very unlikely that she would postpone it, given how she rattled on about the lace she wanted on her new gown." Mary rolled her eyes at the letter she read. "Perhaps there has been an accident involving the post chaise she was on."

"Oh, how could you even think such a thing!" Mrs. Bennet's hands fluttered about her. "Have you no compassion for my poor nerves?"

At that moment, the party from Meryton could be heard entering the room. Without preamble, Mrs. Bennet met them and expressed her worries to Jane and Elizabeth.

"I am sure it is nothing, Mama." Jane replied soothingly. "It must be the same bad weather we have been having that is keeping Lydia from traveling."

"Yes, that is it. Of course that is it." Mrs. Bennet agreed, but the frown she wore did not leave her face. "Yet, I cannot settle down, there is a dread in my heart! Oh such flutterings! I am not one to complain very much about my troubles–" here she gave a sainted smile to Darcy and Bingley, who stood politely silent. "–but a mother must always worry about her children!"

Elizabeth and Jane shared a look. "Mama, do not forget that Colonel Forster has promised to send a servant with her." Elizabeth added, "If it will relieve your worries, I shall write and send an express directly to Mrs. Forster to inquire after Lydia." She further placated her mother. "I shall do so now."

"Oh yes! Yes, my dear Lizzy, do that for your poor mother, for I cannot bear the worry!" Then to the gentlemen she said, "How fortunate I am to have such kind and caring daughters, you see that they will make very fine mothers, I am sure! But of course, I have always brought them up to be such."

Darcy and Bingley bowed their agreement, both fighting to hide their amusement.

With an apologetic look to Darcy, Elizabeth went to the corner table that held her writing implements and proceeded to compose the letter.

* * *

The next morning saw a bright, clear sky. Although summer was coming to an end, the weather fought valiantly to stay warm and unclouded. The two gentlemen, as had been their custom since residing in Netherfield, had come calling at Longbourn just after the morning meal.

Darcy and Elizabeth sat on a stone bench in the gardens beside Longbourn, while Jane and Bingley could be seen strolling down the nearby park. The rest of the family remained indoors. Having just concluded a discussion about their forthcoming trip to London, both betrothed couples had escaped as soon as they could.

As the weddings were only less than a fortnight away, there was an immediate need to travel to Town for the completion of Elizabeth's and Jane's wedding trousseau. The two sisters, together with their mother, were to journey to London in the next morning and stay at the Gardiners for two nights. Their betrotheds, of course, not wanting to be separated from them, had found reasons of business that required their presence in town as well. Mr. Bennet had not bothered to hide his amusement at this. For indeed, did his two future sons-in-law remind him of eager, love-sick puppies.

Mrs. Bennet's worries about Lydia were temporarily forgotten, in light of the remaining tasks to be completed. She could not decide whether to be ecstatic, for very soon she would have two daughters wed, or dismayed that her plans for a far grander ceremony could not be made possible. In the end, Mrs. Bennet opted for the first. No one in her small world of Hertfordshire could boast of a grander connection that the Darcy's, or even the Bingley's. And that buoyed her spirits all the more.

"So I am to expect Georgiana and Colonel Fitzwilliam's company on our trip back to Hertfordshire?" Elizabeth smiled excitedly at Darcy.

"They would have been here sooner if my cousin had not been delayed by his affairs. As it is, this trip to Town offers impeccable timing."

"Colonel Fitzwilliam proves to be very indispensable to his superiors, yet I am unsurprised that he makes this time for you, William."

Darcy stood up and extended his hand to his beloved. _There she sits_ , he thought, _unaware of how truly desperate I am to make her mine, to give her my name, my children_. "He makes the time more for you than for myself, I imagine." He teased, covering up the sudden intensity he felt.

Elizabeth took his hand and stood up as well. Perceiving a sudden gravity in his mood, she addressed him impishly. "Is that jealousy I detect, sir?"

"Most certainly, I do not deny it, madam." Darcy smiled at her teasing. _You are perfect!_ He led Elizabeth down the garden walk holding her hand in his. "I was there to witness how famously the Colonel and you carried on. Why, I believe Lady Catherine even cautioned him on his over-eager attentions to you."

"Surely you exaggerate!" Elizabeth cried, truly bothered this time. "We had lively conversation, that was all. You yourself joined in at times, when you could spare us your frowns!"

"A great deal of good that did me, I was forever being teased by both of you. I had began to see the evils of my cousin's being in the same company as you." Eyes clouding for a mere second, Darcy continued lightly. "There were times when I admit to seeing how well-matched you were."

"You cannot mean that!"

"Had he a fortune of his own, I would have feared his offering for you, my love."

"William!" The conversation was proving to be most uncomfortable for Elizabeth, for truly, never had such a thought entered her mind. "Surely you jest!"

Because, he was now secure of her love for him, Darcy laughed. He pulled Elizabeth behind a hedge and kissed her, a deep, intense meeting of the lips that he was forever wanting from her. How had he carried on without her kisses? It was a constant wonder to him how his life had changed when she granted him her love. After a moment, Darcy pulled away. He grinned at Elizabeth. "My cousin knew me well indeed, for on the evening I went to propose to you, he caught up with me before I left for Hunsford."

Intrigued, Elizabeth traced his lips. "What did he say?"

"'Before you bungle everything, tell Miss Elizabeth that you love her.' Those were his words." Darcy shook his head smiling. "I almost denied to him what I had set out to do, but I saw from the expression in his eyes that there was no fooling my cousin." Darcy played with the tendrils of hair that framed Elizabeth's face. Then with a clouded look of recollection, he continued, "He was the only other person who knew what had happened." Darcy murmured.

Elizabeth knew that he alluded to her rejection of his first offer of marriage. Wanting to erase the memory, she touched the cleft on his chin with her finger, then kissed him there. Darcy felt heat run through his body at her touch.

"If only for the Colonel's loyalty to you, I shall endeavor to love him as well."

"Not too well, I hope!" Darcy laughed.

Elizabeth smiled radiantly at her beloved. How beautiful he was! For she saw him now in the light of a pure and honest love. And in that perspective was a regard, an esteem so highly ranked in her heart, that Elizabeth wondered how she had ever viewed him otherwise. "There can never be an equal to the love I have for you, Fitzwilliam. Only you have my heart, my mind, my soul. I belong to you." She wrapped her arms around Darcy's neck and drew him close.

It was the surrounding landscape that witnessed their passions, nature conspired to give them their moment. For Darcy and Elizabeth were in a world all their own, as bright and warm as the most perfect summer's day.

* * *

The two couples were headed back inside for the luncheon call when an express arrived bearing the reply to Elizabeth's letter to Mrs. Forster. The sisters decided it was best to read the reply before proceeding indoors.

As Elizabeth broke the seal, she felt a cold feeling of foreboding that she could not explain. Brushing the feeling aside, she read the letter.

Mrs. Forster wrote that Lydia had indeed left on the planned date of her departure. She had been sad and reluctant to see her dear friend leave for their time spent in company proved to be most enjoyable. Mrs. Forster had wanted to plead an extension of her friend's stay, but the unexpected arrival of Lydia's aunt, Mrs. Gardiner, and her insistence that they travel back to Hertfordshire as scheduled, brooked no argument.

Elizabeth paused, indeed she was confused. Her Aunt Gardiner went to Brighton to bring Lydia home? That was not an arrangement she knew of.

"Jane." The feeling of dread slowly tricked back into Elizabeth's heart. "Will you not read this, for I know not what to make of it."

Upon seeing her sister's expression, Jane hurriedly read Mrs. Forster's letter. A frown creased her forehead, "I do not understand." Jane said looking at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth turned to Darcy, and with Bingley listening on, read the letter out loud to them.

"I gather that Mrs. Gardiner was not expected to meet Lydia in Brighton?" Bingley clarified.

"No, she was not."

* * *

Mr. Bennet sat alone in his library. He sighed, he could no longer deny the regret that he felt at not listening to his daughter, Elizabeth. He should not have let Lydia go to Brighton.

He sighed again. The letter that Elizabeth received from Mrs. Forster had confused and worried more than assured them all. And as expected it had Mrs. Bennet succumbing to her nerves once again. It was now two days that they could not account for Lydia's whereabouts.

With the Gardiners. The letter had said that she was with relations. Mr. Bennet, himself had just dispatched an express to his Brother Gardiner asking to confirm this.

He walked to the window and adjusted the drapes. Traveling back to Hertfordshire with Mrs. Gardiner, the letter had said. With this knowledge, Mr. Bennet tried to calm his mind. Well, if that be the case, they should see Lydia on the morrow.

If that be the case.

A knock sounded on the door. Urgent and resounding, it sent an ominous feeling to his heart.

* * *

"Where am I?" Lydia asked. She felt faint, heaviness dragging her body down to a bed that felt unfamiliar, darkness surrounded her.

"There now, my love." A voice said from the shadows. "Sleep, all will be well. You must rest. You have been such a good girl, Lydia." The voice soothed her, lulling her back to a deep, dreamless sleep, devoid of worry.

"All is well."


	12. A Price to Pay

Chapter 12: A Price to Pay

The last twelve hours were surreal to Elizabeth. She sat in front of the dressing table in her night clothes, her arms folded on top of it, looking at herself in the mirror. Jane sat on the bed plaintively running a brush through her hair.

A great weight was on Elizabeth's soul. She rested her head on her folded arms and cried.

Upon hearing her beloved sister's sobs, Jane rushed to her.

"Lizzy, it will be alright." Jane said soothingly, thinking of Lydia. "You shall see, hush now dearest." She pulled her sister to her and held her in an embrace.

But no, Jane was horribly mistaken. It would not be alright. Elizabeth knew what she must do. What her conscience dictated for her to do. Her whole world had not only gone upside down, but it had exploded into a million little pieces, leaving her with nothing but embers in the darkness.

* * *

Earlier that day...

"I cannot believe that he is capable of such!" Jane cried.

"I can." Elizabeth said. Her grip on the letter she had just finished reading aloud crumpled the piece of parchment. Her eyes went to Darcy whose expression was unreadable.

A quiet tension settled over the parlor. No one could quite believe what they had just heard.

Elizabeth scanned the letter addressed to her father again, skipping to the parts that were most important.

 _Lydia resides with me, we have left Brighton together..._

 _I am very fond of dear Lydia, and her attachment to me is so strong that I might be persuaded to marry her. Of course, being a lowly officer can not guarantee that I can give her the life she deserves. But your assistance in this would give us such happiness. Ten thousand pounds should do it. Not such a great amount if you consider who your friends are. For I must say that your other daughters have chosen their future husbands very well._

 _Of course, should this not be made possible, I fear that I can not make an honest woman out of my dear Lydia. I could not possibly support her. What a shame for she will be know as a ruined woman if such a thing were to come to pass._

 _...I would very much appreciate your reply within three days._

The rest of the letter revealed the name and street location of a small pub in Mayfair where he would wait for Mr. Bennet at precisely three in the afternoon. It was signed with a flourish, George Wickham.

"What are we to do?" Mrs. Bennet wailed. "My poor Lydia! My poor child!" To Mr. Bennet, she pleaded, "You must give Mr. Wickham what he asks! You must or she will be ruined! We will all be ruined! Oh, Mr. Bennet!" Her cries filled the room, and for once everyone felt the sincere misery of Mrs. Bennet's tears.

Mr. Bennet calmed his wife as best he could. Then called for Mrs. Hill who took her mistress to bed. Weak from the news they had just received, Mrs. Bennet allowed herself to be taken from the room without much fuss.

"Mary, you best see to your mother." Mr. Bennet said. When Mary hesitated he continued more firmly, " Go now, child."

Mary stood up and with a somber face did her father's bidding.

"I suppose I must assist Mama as well." Kitty said, she was in the act of rising from her seat when her father stopped her. "Not so hasty if you please, Kitty."

All eyes turned to Kitty, who now stood frozen, eyes wide and at attention. "Kindly tell me, to the best of your knowledge, if there is truth in Mr. Wickham's claims. Has Lydia formed an attachment to that man?"

Kitty hesitated. She looked at her sisters. "Go on, Kitty." Jane said encouragingly. Hands gripped together, Kitty relayed what she knew from Lydia's last letter.

"L–Lydia wrote that they had been getting along quite famously, that since their arrival she and Mr. Wickham had become very close, indeed."

Elizabeth sighed deeply, frustration ripe in her countenance.

Kitty continued. "But about a fortnight ago, yes I think it was at that time, that another lady was introduced into their society, a Miss Johnston, I think her name is." She bit her lip, trying to recall the details of Lydia's letter. "Lydia was livid, because Mr. Wickham had withdrawn his attentions from her and had started pursuing that Miss Johnston."

Elizabeth and Jane looked at each other, frowning. Mr. Bennet's brows rose.

"The last time Lydia wrote about Mr. Wickham was to express how much she loathed him, for he had made her look foolish in front of her friends."

"You are sure about this?" Darcy spoke for the first time, surprising everyone.

"Yes." Kitty said, then bent her head. "That is all I know."

"Thank you, Kitty." Elizabeth reached for her younger sister. "You have been most helpful."

"Mr. Bennet." Darcy said. "Might I have a word with you in private."

Mr. Bennet sighed. To Elizabeth, he seemed to age in those few minutes since they received the distressing news. He nodded, and made for the library.

"Bingley, if you would join us?" Darcy looked at his friend.

"Of course."

With a parting look at Elizabeth, Darcy left the room.

* * *

Elizabeth paced the hallway outside the library.

Kitty's account of Lydia's feelings towards Mr. Wickham brought about disparities to the man's claims. If Lydia loathed Mr. Wickham then why would she go with him? Unless it was not willingly. Elizabeth started, Mrs. Forster's letter came slamming back to her mind. A woman who claimed to be her Aunt Gardiner came to collect Lydia. Suddenly, Elizabeth's fears were not for her sister's reputation but for her safety.

 _Lydia_. She prayed above all else, that her sister was safe.

What could she do? How could such a situation even be worked on? Even now as Darcy and the others discussed the problem, she could not fathom a solution that would bring about a satisfactory conclusion.

Pay him ten thousand pounds to marry Lydia? Even if they could, and with consideration to Kitty's information of her detesting Mr. Wickham, what kind of life were they sentencing her younger sister to?

And weighing Elizabeth down even more so, was the worry that Darcy would take on too much of this predicament. She knew the kind of man that he was, he would save Lydia and their family from ruin. He would do it for her, if not for anyone else.

But for him to have to deal with Mr. Wickham again! Her thoughts went back to the letter, to the lines that made her feel wretched.

.. _.if you consider who your friends are. For I must say that your other daughters have chosen their future husbands very well.._.

Would that fiend hound Darcy forever? Elizabeth believed that he would, for as long as he could. For as long as an opportunity presented itself. In this case the opportunity had been Lydia. Her sister.

If they really were lovers, not to have them marry was inconceivable. And when Mr. Wickham married Lydia, he would become Elizabeth's brother.

Darcy and Mr. Wickham would become brothers. A dark, cold void entered her heart, making it hollow.

She would be the connection to that miserable part of Darcy's life. A constant reminder of the hurt and suffering inflicted on the kind and gentle Georgiana.

Elizabeth could not bear her thoughts. She ran out of the house, with her chest heaving, she leaned against a tree, hidden from view of the house. In the gloom of the night Elizabeth sobbed her heart out.

* * *

"Lizzy? Where have you been?" Jane asked. "Make haste, for the gentlemen have asked to speak to us."

Elizabeth followed Jane, no words came out of her, but her red-rimmed eyes spoke of her feelings. Jane took her hand and squeezed it. "Dear sister, there is always hope."

The two sisters entered the library. Mr. Bennet sat behind his desk, Bingley occupied the chair in front of it, and Darcy stood by the window, his hands clasped behind him. They all wore serious expressions.

The light of the candles on the desk threw shadows across the room, as if deciding the mood was not bleak enough.

"If only I had listened to you, Lizzy." Her father began.

"Papa–"

"No, pray do not make excuses for your father, I beg of you." Mr. Bennet sighed. He shook his head and continued. "Your excellent young men have formulated a plan. And I daresay, it is better than any I could have designed."

Mr. Bennet looked at Darcy and requested him to continue. Darcy walked closer to the group, and with eyes firmly directed at Elizabeth told them their plans.

"It is important to remember that Wickham is devious." His eyes hardened at the line. "His words should never be readily believed." He glanced at the older gentleman. "With Mr. Bennet's permission, I will enlist the aid of my cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam to investigate Wickham's claims that Lydia is with him, for Kitty's and Mrs. Forster's narratives bring to light different contexts."

"I was pondering the very thing." Elizabeth said.

Jane's brows creased. "Yes, she was very angry at him. How could she possibly run away with him?

Mr. Bennet's eyes darkened. "What Mr. Darcy alludes to is that it is possible that Lydia was taken against her will."

"Good heaven!" Jane looked faint. Bingley reached out and led her to a chair.

"What we have to ascertain is this most vital part. Did Lydia go willingly with him or was she abducted?" Mr. Darcy said, his mouth forming a straight line.

"In any scenario, it is most probable that he had an accomplice." Bingley added.

Elizabeth's gaze moved swiftly to Darcy. "The woman posing as my aunt." From his answering look, she knew that they both thought of Georgiana's former companion, Mrs. Younge.

Inhaling deeply, Darcy continued, "We shall travel to London tomorrow as planned, I shall go and see my cousin. And it is essential for appearances that we continue as normally as we can."

"And Mama?" Elizabeth inquired? "Will it not be best to keep her here?"

"Yes. That much is very true." Mr. Bennet replied. "You and your sister will be each others' chaperone during the journey. Though I shall daresay that I trust these gentlemen to be alone with you."

Both gentlemen looked elsewhere but at Mr. Bennet at this proclamation. "Mr. Darcy, please continue."

Clearing his throat, Darcy spoke again. "If it is indeed confirmed that Lydia went willingly, and that they are living as husband and wife, then they shall have to marry."

Here Elizabeth could no longer keep calm, in a burst of emotion she spoke. "But what of his demands? That exorbitant amount?" She knew the answer of course. She looked at her father who looked down in apparent discomfort.

"Let us not think of that, Elizabeth." Darcy said softly. "It is a small price to pay for the family's well-being."

"You take on too much, sir."

"Not at all."

Elizabeth wanted to cry in helplessness. Even including the amount that Darcy, and undoubtedly Mr. Bingley pledged, the lawful connection that would be formed was the most tremendous price to pay.

* * *

Darcy and Bingley maintained their silence as they entered Netherfield. Both considered what they were about to take on, for it proved vitally important to their beloveds.

"A drink?" Bingley inquired. To which Darcy nodded. As they made their way, Darcy's thoughts went to Elizabeth. There was a difference in her tonight that he felt keenly in their parting, something guarded and grim.

 _She is distressed over her sister's predicament, of course._ Yet Darcy could not shake off the feeling that Elizabeth's heart bore something else, something heavy and crucial.

When he had kissed her good night, her lips held a desperation to them. She looked deeply into his eyes, hers brimming with tears. Elizabeth bid him goodbye, then fled into the house.

 _Goodbye_.

Elizabeth had never uttered those words to him. Not since they found their love. Only good night, never goodbye.

Darcy's heart pounded hard. No, of course she did not mean those words in the light he took them now.

He paused, something inside him would not settle down. In a day full of emotion, Darcy could not bear to feel this way, he must silence his unreasonable fears. He turned around, surprising Bingley in his actions. He instructed a footman to have his horse readied again.

In the middle of the night, Darcy rode back to Longbourn.

He heard Bingley call after him, but took no notice. For to Darcy, clung a dread and a panic that he could not explain.

* * *

As Elizabeth took refuge in her sister's arms, she knew that she could not keep her sorrow within any longer.

"Jane, I cannot do it." She cried openly.

"Lizzy, you are scaring me!" Jane said alarmed. "Whatever do you mean?"

"I cannot marry him." To say the words out loud ripped her heart. Elizabeth covered her face with her hands, muffling her tears.

"What are saying? Dear sister, why would you say such a thing?"

At that moment a knock sounded on the door. Jane hesitated, she squeezed Elizabeth's hand, then went to answer the call. Very slightly did she open the door. It was Mrs. Hill.

"Begging your pardon, Miss Jane." The housekeeper looked very unsure as how to proceed. She shuffled on her feet as she looked for the words to express herself. "Mr. Darcy is here to see Miss Lizzy."

Jane's eyes widened. "Here?" She glanced at her sister. "Now, at this time?"

"Yes, Miss. Here, now." She gestured behind her, where most assuredly, that particular gentleman stood waiting. In a whisper, Mrs. Hill added, "He would not wait in the parlor, he insisted on coming up. It is very urgent that he speak to Miss Lizzy, says he."

Jane did not know what to say. She looked back in the room, at her sister who lay crying on the bed, her heart broken over something that Jane did not understand.

"Does anyone else know that he has come?" Jane asked.

"Mr. Bingley, he arrived just a moment after Mr. Darcy. He waits in the parlor. Everyone else has retired for bed."

"Hill, help me get dressed. I shall go down to confer with Mr. Bingley." With a grave expression, she pleaded silently with the older woman. Jane opened the door letting the loyal housekeeper see Elizabeth. Understanding and compassion appeared in Mrs. Hill's eyes. Jane walked out and with some reluctance, motioned an anxious-looking Darcy to go in.

As the door closed, Darcy walked to the bed where Elizabeth lay curled, her shoulders shaking in silent misery. Seeing his beloved in such a state broke his heart.

"Elizabeth."

At the sound of his voice, Elizabeth jumped. Eyes red, cheeks soaked in tears, she was confused to see Darcy in her bedchamber.

"Tell me what troubles you, Lizzy." He reached for her, cupping her cheeks, thumbs brushing the tears away. "What did you mean by bidding me goodbye?"

Elizabeth's sobs grew more pronounced, driving Darcy to embrace her as tightly as he could. His heart felt wretched at the sounds of her cries.

"I love you, Elizabeth." He whispered, not knowing what else to say.

At his words, he felt his beloved gather herself, felt her rein in whatever emotions swirled in her. She met Darcy's gaze, and for an instant looked as if she would start crying again.

Elizabeth could not say out loud the words that twisted her heart. She did not think she could do it. Darcy kissed her. His lips soft on hers, tasting her tears.

Perhaps it was the gentleness of his kiss, the heartfelt way he touched her face. From these, Elizabeth drew the strength to do the most difficult thing she had ever done, say the most difficult words she ever had reason to say.

"What kind of person would I be? To tie you down to such a situation?" Elizabeth whispered, another tear rolled down her cheek.

"What can be your meaning?" Darcy's heart stopped beating. Despite himself, he understood her words. If he was honest with himself, it was an inkling of this fear that had him running back to Elizabeth at that very moment.

"How could I live with myself, knowing that I brought him into your family? How could I ever face Georgiana?" She tried to wrench free from Darcy's arms but he held her firmly against him.

"No, Elizabeth. Lizzy."

"To know that one day, you would look at me and see the mistake you made."

"No!" Darcy's voice rose. "Never." He added softly. Touching his forehead to hers.

"William, can you not see? You will become Wickham's brother, and that connection will forever be a way for him to inflict more pain on you, on Georgiana." Crying openly now, Elizabeth looked down.

"Elizabeth, it will not be like that, I shall not let him impose himself into our lives." Darcy said, his eyes were intense for at that very moment he fought for his love, for his life.

"Please, William." Elizabeth broke free, she turned away from Darcy.

"Elizabeth, you are breaking my heart." Darcy's voice was course.

Hearing the emotion in his voice, Elizabeth wanted to pull at her hair, to rage at the heavens. To have a love most profound, to glimpse a future most bright and wonderful, only to have it wrenched so violently away from her bosom, was like drowning, like dying. She was dying.

When Elizabeth made no answer, Darcy spoke brokenly. "You love me. You have pledged yourself to me. Your every touch, every look is a testament of your love for me."

"I do!" Elizabeth shouted, pain and agony in those two words. "And it is precisely why I must let you go." She choked on the words. She could not look at Darcy now, for his eyes would most decidedly be her undoing. "I love you, more than I ever imagined a person could love another. But I cannot bear for that same love to be you misery."

"No!" Darcy shouted, he grabbed Elizabeth by the shoulders and gently shook her. "Stop! You must stop. Take your words back! Elizabeth." He whispered her name.

"I cannot, William."

"Mr. Darcy." Mr. Bennet called him softly, yet firmly. He stood at the open door, Jane and Mrs. Hill stood behind him. Neither he nor Elizabeth had noticed the door open.

In his despair, Darcy cared not who witnessed them.

"I apologize, but I must ask you to leave." The older gentleman said, casting his eyes down.

Torn, Darcy tried to form the words, tried to plead with Elizabeth, but the pain in his chest rendered him unable to speak. He looked at his beloved one last time, and without a word to anyone, left the room.

Everyone stood silent as the echoes of Darcy's footsteps reached the room. Elizabeth covered her face and sobbed. Jane entered and took her sister in her arms.

An eternity later, she no longer had any tears left to cry. Elizabeth took a breath, she felt the air enter her lungs, felt her heart beat. But she knew that inside she had died. When she let Darcy go, her life had ended.

* * *

A/N:

I am so sorry!

I promise that I am working on the next chapter (even as I type this, words form in my head!)

I, myself, cannot leave Darcy and Elizabeth in such a state. But I promise that I am going somewhere with this. Thank you for putting up with me.

Let me know how this chapter went for you. Again, thank you for the likes and the favorites. I'll be back very soon!


	13. Perhaps

Chapter 13: Perhaps

Darcy knew not how he made it back to Netherfield. He would not have been surprised if Bingley had carried him, or if his horse had dragged him. Indeed, he felt like he had been dragged through hell. Perhaps he was still there now.

He could not remember anything after he left Elizabeth, after her words made his heart stop beating.

Darcy scanned his bedchamber. His night clothes laid carefully on the bed by his valet were ignored. In his breeches and shirt, Darcy looked at the decanter of brandy Bingley had brought up for him. What did his friend hope it would do? Ease the pain? Help him forget? Darcy scoffed bitterly.

The bed had been turned down for the night, but it held no appeal to him. Elizabeth had lain there, he thought. They had unknowingly slept in each others' arms. Darcy closed his eyes as the tears came again. He pressed his fingers against them.

Just that morning, he had risen from that same bed with every expectation of a future so sublime. Now as he stood by the window, he could not envision a future for himself, not if Elizabeth was not there.

He tried to understand her reason, _I love you, more than I ever imagined a person could love another. But I am afraid that same love will be your misery._ Those were her words.

But did she not understand that with her beside him, he could face anything?

The only person capable of causing him this kind of misery was herself. Elizabeth alone could hurt him this much. Because she alone had his love, the immensity of his feelings.

Darcy opened the window, the room stifled him. In the distance the wind blew, to his ears it sang a cold and lonely song. In the distance there was a sadness present, as was there in the place where he stood.

His soul admonished him, _you lost her, your other half, your life's mate,_ it said. His soul was unsatisfied, restless at the hole left where Elizabeth's love once filled it to overflowing.

Wherever he would go, whatever time of day, he would forever feel the devastation of losing Elizabeth Bennet.

 _No_.

No, he had been there before, and he would not go back. He would fight her, he would make Elizabeth see. He had done it before. Darcy gritted his teeth.

With a resolution made immensely strong by his despondency, Darcy strode out of his chambers.

* * *

"Sir, wake up sir!"

Bingley rubbed his eyes. "Walter? What time is it?" He groaned.

Bingley's valet stood next to his bed, anxious and hurried. "Four o' clock in the morning, sir." He prodded his master. "Mr. Bingley, sir. You gave orders to wake you if Mr. Darcy does anything out of character."

Suddenly awake, Bingley sat up. "What has he done?"

"He has ridden towards Longbourn, sir."

* * *

Elizabeth lay awake in bed. She had done the right thing, she kept repeating it to herself. Perhaps she would come to believe it one day. In the bleak years to come, she had time to convince herself.

After she had sufficiently calmed down, she had asked Jane for some privacy. With great reluctance did her older sister leave her. Elizabeth walked after her and secured the lock on the door.

As Jane left, she saw the concern and, indeed, the disapproval in her sister's eyes.

But Jane did not understand! She could not know how Mr. Wickham hurt Georgiana, the pain and difficulties he brought to both brother and sister. And it would be Elizabeth who would bring him back into their lives. She could not do it. She could not bring them that pain again.

And yet... and yet the look in Darcy's eyes as she told him, was that not misery she brought him? And all of her own doing?

No, she was protecting her beloved. Elizabeth would not let Mr. Wickham have cause to hurt him again.

 _But who will protect him from you?_ Her heart whispered. _You have hurt him, immensely. More than Mr. Wickham ever did._

Elizabeth sat up abruptly, her ears ringing at that realization. She hurt Darcy, the very man she had promised to cherish, the man whose name lived in her heart.

 _He will forget me, he will heave a sigh of relief and rejoice at his narrow escape._ Tears that Elizabeth thought she could no longer shed, rolled down her cheeks.

No! She would not dishonor Darcy by pretending his love to be so weak.

 _Then why have you let him go? He does not want to leave!_ She said to herself _. Have you so little faith in him to think that he would blame you? Regret loving you?_

Elizabeth felt like screaming, she was going mad. She covered her ears for the sound of her own thoughts were too loud to bear.

She breathed deeply, attempting to control her emotions, attempting to still the turmoil in her mind.

In the silence of the night, she heard it. The one truth that Elizabeth could not deny. The beating of her heart, and it beat for Darcy.

"What have I done?" She whispered. "William."

The sound of raised voices muffled from behind her door roused her from the truth that she now fully grasped.

Was it morning? A glance outside told her that the sun had not yet risen. Elizabeth did not care, she would go to Netherfield and beg for Darcy's forgiveness, she would plead with him. For a life without him was no life at all.

 _Please, my love._ She prayed silently.

"Elizabeth!" It was Darcy's voice that called outside her door. Elizabeth started as the door handle rattled. A loud sound followed, the banging of a fist against wood. "Elizabeth, open this door!"

"Mr. Darcy, please!" Mrs. Hill's voice begged, disconcerted and frantic.

"Open this door, Elizabeth! Open it or I shall knock it off its hinges!" The loud banging ensued.

Elizabeth jumped off the bed. Very suddenly, she froze. Great emotions coursed through her. She knew hope, knew a hesitant kind of joy, and fear. Fear that he might never forgive her. For in Darcy's voice, Elizabeth heard a profound anger.

Just as suddenly as they began, the banging stopped. Elizabeth feared that Darcy had changed his mind and left, she reached for the lock. Her eyes widened as she saw it turn by itself. The door swung open to reveal Mr. Bennet in his sleeping gown bearing the key to her room.

He looked sternly at Elizabeth, then at Darcy. "Once and for all, fix this!" He said, and with no further words left them.

Elizabeth and Darcy watched as Mrs. Hill walked furtively to the stairs. Doors from the other rooms closed with a click.

Darcy looked at her, quite alone now, the silence was deafening.

Darcy moved to enter her room. Elizabeth who stood directly in front of him, walked hastily back to avoid colliding with his chest.

He locked the door again.

Darcy looked wretched, dressed only in breeches, a shirt, and his great coat. His hair was in disarray, but to Elizabeth he was more handsome than she had ever seen him before.

Tears welled in her eyes once more. What made her think that she could do it? What made her think that she could let him go? For she most assuredly could not!

"Please, Elizabeth stop crying." Darcy whispered, looking at her as though he had not seen her in a hundred years. Valiantly, Elizabeth controlled her tears. She wiped her eyes and covered her face with her hands. Overwhelmed, she turned around, away from Darcy's piercing eyes.

Now that he was here, Darcy hardly knew how to begin. He picked up her wrapper which lay on the bed, clutching the fabric, he inhaled her scent. "Elizabeth." The desperation in his voice struck Elizabeth's heart. Before she could even say a word, he began.

"You are wrong. Do you not see that it is the other way around? Do you think Wickham would have chosen Lydia had he not found her as a means to get to me? The same way he tried to use Georgiana?" From behind her, Elizabeth heard his voice rough with emotion. "It is I who should be apologizing to you. Because of your connection to _me_ , Lydia is in this situation."

Elizabeth listened in silence, hearing the surprising truth in his words. She was a fool. A great fool who almost lost it all.

"And even if he did become Lydia's husband, could you think so lowly of me as to regret you? Am I capable of forgetting you? Do you not understand, Elizabeth? It is you or no one."

"I do not want to be your misery, your ruin." Elizabeth sobbed.

Darcy moved until he stood directly behind her. "You have already ruined me." Elizabeth stiffened at his words. Was it too late then?

Slowly, he turned her to face him. With a harsh look on his face he continued. "When you first looked at me with your impertinent eyes, you ruined me for any other." He gripped her, hands encircling her wrists. "I will never recover from your love, Elizabeth. As I have never recovered from the pain of your rejection in Hunsford." Darcy's voice was thick, tears stung his eyes. He would beg her, he did not care. "Your love is a scar that I gladly bear. It is you that I taste like blood in my mouth, it is you that my skin craves so violently. It is you, or a life alone. Please, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth tears flowed freely now, down her cheeks until she tasted them in her mouth.

"Do not let me live my life alone, be with me Lizzy. Let us do this together."

"William." Elizabeth cried. "Yes." Sobbing harder this time, as if she could not stop. A relief so great burst from Darcy's chest, his knees felt weak. He took his beloved in his arms, and like a child, cradled her as he sat down on the bed. He kissed her hair, her eyes, her lips.

When she had composed herself, Elizabeth spoke, her voice broken and raw. "I wanted to go to you, to ask you to take me back, to forgive me. Oh, will you ever forgive me, William? For not trusting the strength of your love?"

"Hush, my love." Darcy said against her hair. "I am here now, and you are here with me. That is all."

But Elizabeth must be heard, she touched his lips. "You see, I realized that I live for you. That perhaps I was born to be your other half." Speaking softly, she held his face. "Perhaps this is the moment for which I was created. It certainly explains why my heart refuses to beat without you."

"I love you, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth closed her eyes. Happiness and gratitude overflowed from her heart. She did not deserve him. But she had him, she had Darcy. "I know I died in those hours when I thought I lost you." She looked him in the eye, and swore to the heavens. "I shall never let you go, William, never."

They cried together, softly whispering their love to each other. Swearing never to leave.

Darcy pulled Elizabeth to the bed, pulling the covers over them. They kissed, tears fortifying the promise of every touch and every breath.

In that way, they fell asleep.

* * *

A/N:

There. I hope I made it right. I could not get Darcy and Elizabeth out of my mind until they were together again. That was the fastest that I ever wrote a chapter (three hours, outside of the editing time!) They were very insistent. :)

I'm sorry for making some of you feel bad, and at the same time I thank you for sharing this story with me again and again.

To Jansfamily4, Mr. Bennet's "Fix this" line was actually yours. Thank you! :)

More to come! My gratitude again for clicking the follow and favorite button, and of course, for your kind reviews!


	14. A Resolution

Chapter 14 : A Resolution

Jane sat on the top most step of the Longbourn staircase. Leaning against the wall, she had been sitting in that attitude for quite some time now, her eyes trained to the door of her sister's room.

Darcy's insistence, for Jane was too kind and sympathetic to call it by any other word, at seeing Elizabeth once again, had disturbed most of the household.

Still in her dressing robe and sleeping attire, she was lost in thought. The light of the candle that stood on a corner table flickered until, drowning in its own melted wax, the small flame finally died out. From the hallway window, Jane could see the dark of the night being slowly swallowed by a gray light. Dawn was starting to announce itself.

"It has been an hour." Bingley's voice called from the bottom of the stairs, interrupting the silence. Like his betrothed, he sat waiting as well.

Although Jane could not see him, for the stairs took a turn, she could hear a trace of anxiety in his voice. "Your father has said to force them out, resolution or not, after that length of time."

Clutching her wrapper, Jane took a few steps down until she could lean far enough to see Bingley. Upon glimpsing him, her heart softened. How dear he was, how good and true, Jane thought. He had arrived just as the door to Elizabeth's bedroom had closed, asking after his friend, and apologizing on his behalf.

Mrs. Hill was beside herself, another gentleman come to call at such an hour! And dressed just as informally too! Bingley tried to explain to the housekeeper as best he could that he had come for Darcy, not for Jane. His color was high from the effort as he tried to calm a nearly hysterical Mrs. Hill.

Mr. Bennet, in his night clothes, at that time was exiting the library with a glass of brandy in hand. He heard the commotion, raised his eyes to the heavens, and thought of simpler days. He bid Mrs. Hill to calm down, and beckoned Bingley to follow him. Thus, the betrothed couple found themselves playing chaperone to Darcy and Elizabeth in that most unusual way.

Jane smiled briefly at him, then continued in a serious tone. "It has been very quiet."

Bingley took in the sight of Jane, even if all he could see was her head and shoulders, he knew that she was in her night clothes. He cleared his throat, trying to focus on the task given to him by his future father-in-law. "You must enter the room, you have the key."

Jane's voice conveyed her worry. "What if all is still not settled?"

"I believe that to not be the case. We would have heard them had they still been arguing. You said so yourself, it has been very quiet. Which," here Bingley's brows raised, "also gives us cause to be hasty." He turned red at the last sentence.

Jane's own face flushed at her beloved's insinuations. "I have the key. They know there is a key."

"Their emotions run high." Bingley said simply.

Gathering herself, Jane took a breath. She looked at Bingley again, her eyes softened. "You have been a very good friend, Charles. I am sure Mr. Darcy appreciates that."

"He has done so much for me."

Smiling tenderly at him, Jane climbed back up the stairs, only to come running down again. "I shall call out to you if I find myself in need of your assistance, I am sure Papa will not mind you coming up."

"Of course." He bowed.

As Jane turned, Bingley called out, he moved quickly and touched the top of her hand that rested on the rail. Startled, Jane paused.

"If we find that—that Darcy and Miss Elizabeth have not reconciled—" he winced at his own words, "—you can be most certain that I shall proceed with assisting Miss Lydia."

Jane's eyes misted. Her smile trembled as she turned her hand and closed it over Bingley's. "I love you, Charles." She whispered.

The key felt cool in Jane's hand as she turned it in the keyhole. She braced herself before opening the door to her sister's room.

It swung quietly open. Jane peeked inside, askance, then exhaled with relief at the sight she beheld. Darcy and Elizabeth lay in the middle of the bed asleep. They faced each other, hands clasped together.

Jane's face reddened at the intimacy that she invaded. But at the same time, her heart went to the couple. She did not have full knowledge of what caused her sister to break her engagement to Darcy, but she was sure of one thing, Elizabeth loved Darcy with her whole being. To have done what she did must have cost her, whatever reason she had, Jane knew that her sister considered it paramount.

For a moment, she recalled her own heartbreak at Bingley's departure after the Netherfield ball. She felt a tightening in her heart, _I understand your pain, Lizzy._ She knew that the ache of the heart was a hundred times more painful than any that the body could feel.

Jane approached the bed, she could see the serenity in their faces as they slept. Walking to Elizabeth's side, she gently shook her sister's shoulder. "Lizzy."

Elizabeth's eyes opened instantly. Jane saw her take in Darcy's face, saw her expression of utter relief.

"Lizzy, I am afraid I must ask Mr. Darcy to leave. It is very near sunrise."

Elizabeth sat up, the movement causing Darcy to stir.

"Elizabeth?"

"I am here, William." She leaned down and kissed his lips. Jane averted her gaze.

"I am not dreaming?" Darcy sat up and took her hands in his.

"No, my love, you are not. And neither am I."

They smiled at each other, eyes red from sleep and tears. "But I am afraid you must return to Netherfield for now." Elizabeth ran her hand down his arm.

Darcy suddenly realizing that Jane stood at one side of the room, flushed. "Of course."

Jane turned toward them as she heard the rustle of the beddings, embarrassed at being present, she cleared her throat and spoke in a small voice. "I apologize for asking, but—are we still for London today?"

Standing up, Darcy attempted in vain to straighten his garments. He bowed to Jane belatedly, and in a most embarrassed way. "Of course, Miss Bennet, that plan was never undermined. I had always intended to see it through."

From the open doorway, they heard Bingley's voice call out. "Jane?"

"Good God! Is Bingley here?" Darcy asked as a chuckle escaped him. His heart felt light, as if sunshine escaped from within him.

Elizabeth covered her mouth, her cheeks red. She looked at her sister, who bit her lip. In the aftermath of their emotions, she realized what a scenario she and Darcy must have presented.

"He was here very soon after you arrived." Jane said.

Darcy's heart was full, before him was a love so great, it felt immeasurable. Beyond the room, was the most loyal friend that he would very soon claim as a brother.

He bid Elizabeth good morning, and although reluctant to leave, kissed her hand and headed to the door. As he made his exit, Darcy's eyes never strayed from his beloved's face, shifting only as he turned to descend the stairs.

Elizabeth's eyes were shining with happiness.

"I shall go and see the gentlemen out." Jane said. She enfolded her younger sister in a tight embrace, "For I believe dear Hill has had enough of gentlemen callers for the time being."

Elizabeth laughed, it rolled from inside her and filled the room, golden and bright.

"Thank you, Jane. For everything." Her older sister squeezed her hand and left.

Elizabeth knew they that they had uncertain days ahead of them, but she knew that with Darcy beside her, all would be well. This precious lesson she learned the previous night. And this, she would never forget.

Watching from her window, she saw the gentlemen depart. She caught Darcy's gaze as he turned to look back, their eyes held. A promise, a pledge of a lifetime together, unspoken yet steadfast, conveyed itself in that one look.

Elizabeth clutched at her heart, sending a silent prayer of gratitude for this second chance, for this absolute and complete confidence in their love.

* * *

Breakfast was, for the moment, a quiet affair in the Bennet household. Mrs. Bennet had preferred to dine in her room, not having the energy or the inclination to interact. Mary and Kitty were to be down presently. Elizabeth was absent from the meal, for the previous night's events had not allowed her to prepare for their trip this morning.

Assisted by one of the maids, she tended to her packing in a great rush. Their party was to depart in an hour's time.

So it was that Jane and Mr. Bennet ate their breakfast in relative silence, both thinking varying thoughts of last night's occurrences. Of Lydia's whereabouts, of Mr. Wickham's demands, and most recent of all, of Elizabeth and Darcy's troubles.

Nearly everyone had awoken when Darcy returned for the second time. The noise had them all rushing out of their bedchambers, alarmed.

As Mr. Bennet closed the door to Elizabeth's room, he found his remaining daughters curiously looking his way. He frowned and shooed them away, ordering them all to resume their sleep. He, himself had gone down to the library. He had just allowed a man to enter his favorite daughter's chamber, he needed a drink.

It was the look on Darcy's face, the pain and desperation he saw there brought out the pity in Mr. Bennet's heart. Contrary to what he first perceived of the man, he was apparently passionate in his love. And that could only bode well for his Lizzy.

Sighing deeply, Mr. Bennet spoke to Jane, breaking the silence. "Your mother was not at all disturbed by the uproar?"

Jane smiled at her father. "No, Papa. The sleeping draught Hill gave Mama has proven more than effective." She covered a yawn with her hand.

"Well, my dear, I have to say that I have never had a more emotional day." He chuckled lightly. "And I daresay the greater part of the emotion did not come from myself."

"Papa, you mustn't tease Lizzy so."

Mr. Bennet shook his head. "It is not Lizzy that I tease, it is her Mr. Darcy."

Jane looked at her father with pursed lips.

"I confess to not fully comprehending the magnitude of his feelings for your sister until last night. It is reassuring to know that Elizabeth's grip on Mr. Darcy's heart is very secure. The violence of his love quite escaped me. But then I suppose all young men must love violently."

Looking at Jane, Mr. Bennet chuckled. "Worry not, my dear, I shall not mock him to his face. He and your young man are, after all poised to be our family's saviors."

"Papa." Jane said shaking her head, not quite sure what to make of her father.

"I find that I must make light of the situation, Jane." Mr. Bennet said in a suddenly serious face, "For to remain grave would allow my guilt, my negligence as a father to come and overwhelm me."

Jane took her father's hand and kissed it. "We shall make it work, Papa. You shall see."

Mr. Bennet smiled at his eldest daughter. But the smile did not quite reach his eyes.

* * *

Among the occupants of the carriage, Elizabeth was the first to fall asleep. They had been on the road for only half an hour when, like felled trees, one by one they succumbed to the fatigue of a sleepless night.

Darcy, alone, was left awake. Across the seat, he watched as Jane's head found its way to Bingley's shoulder. And as if in response, his friend leaned towards Jane.

Beside him, he reached out to the sleeping form of Elizabeth and rested her head on his shoulder. Imitating Bingley, Darcy laid his cheek against his beloved's hair.

He grinned to himself, going to Hertfordshire was the most fortunate thing to have happened to Bingley and himself. Fate smiled on them the day they set foot in the county. Feeling the need to express his love for Elizabeth, he laid his hand above hers, and then kissed her temple.

For some time, he watched the countryside pass by outside the carriage window. The feel of Elizabeth's form against his warmed his heart. It was not for long that sleep finally claimed him as well. His last thoughts were of how he would never fail Elizabeth. He would never allow anyone to cause her harm or unhappiness.

 _You know not, Wickham, what you have got yourself into. You will learn._ He thought with a resolve born of his love.

The scent of Elizabeth clung to him as he fell asleep. For her, with her, he could master anything.

* * *

A/N:

And they're off! Finally! (I know! So sorry it took a while!) Darcy and Elizabeth are stronger now. :D

I have a fairly good idea of where this is headed, just needs some polishing.

Thank you, everyone for sticking with me thus far, you have been amazing readers! Once again, I am grateful for the reviews, the follows and the favorites. Cheers, everyone!


	15. A Most Fruitful Day

Chapter 15: A Most Fruitful Day

Elizabeth and Jane settled in for the night within the guest room of their Uncle and Aunt Gardiner's home in London. They had lain abed in sleepy conversation for quite some time now when Jane, who had been listening to Elizabeth's reasoning of her episode with Darcy, watched as her younger sister's eyes drooped slowly close even as her words slurred.

"Lizzy!" Jane shook Elizabeth's arm, "You are falling asleep!"

"Oh!" Eyes flying open, Elizabeth sat up in an attempt to fight off sleep. "I am sorry, Jane. I fear that sleep is calling to me."

"Oh no, you shall not, only a moment longer! Continue if you please!" Jane insisted laughingly.

"Truly you are the worst sister."

This statement was met with a pinch that had Elizabeth squealing.

After, Jane squeezed her hand. "I am glad that all is well now." She continued. "Well except for Lydia's predicament."

"I am most anxious to hear from Fitzwilliam and Mr. Bingley in the morning." Elizabeth's hands gripped the sheets.

"I have full confidence in them, Lizzy."

"As do I."

When the carriage arrived at Gracechurch Street earlier that day, the gentlemen had spoken briefly to Mr. Gardiner, apprising him of their plans, then were on their way to seek out Colonel Fitzwilliam. They had intended to start with their investigation at once.

Before leaving, Darcy had taken Elizabeth aside and promised to inform her of any progress in their search come the next the morning.

The wait had almost taxed Elizabeth's nerves, never had she wished more for the independence and freedom of being a man. It was very fortunate indeed that they had also began the shopping expedition for each of their wedding trousseau.

Mrs. Gardiner had accompanied her nieces in the search of their requirements and preferences. They visited one shop after another, enjoying the day as they went about London. Elizabeth had a very delightful time as shopkeepers and owners assisted them in their shopping. In one of the more fashionable shops, she was asked in a conversational way whom she was to marry, when her unassuming reply of _Mr. Darcy_ _from Derbyshire_ brought about a gasp, Elizabeth was amused. She was quickly identified as Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Longbourn in Hertfordshire, and treated to an endlessly charming service and reverence. It was all Elizabeth could do to prevent from laughing aloud at the trouble they went to in her assistance.

Although that activity afforded Elizabeth some reprieve from their troubles, Darcy and of course her sister, Lydia, were never far from her mind.

Upon arriving back to Gracechurch Street, there they found a very excited Georgiana Darcy waiting for them. The younger lady nearly flew to embrace Elizabeth in her happiness to see her future sister.

Introductions were made between Jane and a red-faced Georgiana. Jane's obvious kindness made the younger lady at ease with her new acquaintance.

Before she departed, Georgiana issued a dinner invitation for that same evening to the ladies of the house. "You must forgive my haste, for I understand from Fitzwilliam that you are to stay in Town for only three days, and I was told that my going back to Hertfordshire with you might be put on delay once again."

"Oh! I had not heard that." Elizabeth replied, her smile wavering.

"Which is why you must accept my invitation, despite my brother and Mr. Bingley's not being able to join us." Georgiana said unfazed. She turned to Mrs. Gardiner with an expectant smile, which the older woman was not immune to.

Thus, that evening found the four ladies in each others' company at Darcy House. Elizabeth could not help but notice the discreet and respectful interest that lighted the servants eyes at the sight of her. She felt her back straighten more, her countenance adopt a more open and friendly expression.

Now as the deep of the night descended on Elizabeth and Jane, they fell into silence, each thinking of what the next day held for them, their betrotheds, and mostly what it held for Lydia.

The sounds of the night in London were different from those in the country. Although Town afforded much excitement, Elizabeth vastly preferred the soothing regularity of a rural setting. In this she knew Darcy and herself were in harmony. Visions of moonlit walks in the grounds, of splendid sunsets, and of quiet afternoons under beautiful branches of trees, all spent with Darcy filled her mind. She longed for their troubles to pass, she longed to be in his arms in the quiet comfort of her future home.

At that moment, a gentle knock sounded on the door. Remembering recent night time visits by certain gentlemen, Elizabeth and Jane both stared at the door.

"Jane, Lizzy?" It was their aunt. "Are you still about?"

Grinning at each other, Jane rose to open the door while Elizabeth lit the candle on the bedroom desk.

"I had hoped you would still be awake." Their aunt was in her sleeping clothes as well, but the expression on her face called for all seriousness.

Mrs. Gardiner smoothed Elizabeth's hair, then took Jane's hand. "Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley were here to see your uncle."

"Oh." Jane said surprised.

"We thought it wise not to call you down anymore, the gentlemen insisted as well." Mrs. Gardiner added upon seeing the start of a protest in Elizabeth's countenance. "I have been tasked to give you these." She handed a letter to each sister. " I shall leave you to your privacy."

"Thank you, Aunt." Elizabeth said.

Mrs. Gardiner kissed each niece on the cheek and walked to the door. At the openning, she paused. "Two kinder and more devoted people I have never seen, your family is lucky to have both of you." Mrs. Gardiner closed the door with somewhat of a sad smile.

Touched, Elizabeth and Jane glanced at each other, affected by their aunt's sentimentality. They returned to their respective letters, and as Elizabeth unfolded hers, she could not help but smile at seeing Darcy's elegant hand.

 _My Dearest Elizabeth,_

 _Tomorrow you and Miss Bennet are invited to Darcy House, a carriage will be at the Gardiner home after the morning meal to fetch you._

 _I have acted very presumptuously and anticipated your acceptance of this invitation. How dearly would I love to see the smile that is surely on your face as you read my words! I have become quite adept at teasing, as you see._

 _Many developments have come to light today, be assured that tomorrow some of your questions shall be answered. Although we have far to go, I can safely say that we now have a direction to follow. I have spoken to Mr. Gardiner about the knowledge that I am to impart on you in the morning._

 _I impatiently await tomorrow, as I have come to realize that this is the longest we have been apart since you have accepted me. I confess that I cannot tolerate the separation, no matter if it be half an hour or half a day._

 _I look forward to spending endless days with you in Pemberley as husband and wife. We are almost there, my Elizabeth._

 _Yours most faithfully,_

 _F.D._

* * *

Darcy House had a more formal air than Pemberley. But like its country sister, it was also tastefully styled and furnished. And like its master, all it wanted for was a little liveliness.

Elizabeth envisioned little Williams scurrying about, surprising footmen from behind curtains, or they may yet inherit their father's gravity and require coaxing to bring out the smile that she so loved in their father. Elizabeth shook herself from her musings, her lips carrying a secret smile.

As Elizabeth and Jane were escorted to the morning room, Darcy appeared in the hallway, striding towards them. Elizabeth's heart skipped a beat at seeing him again, would she ever cease losing her breath at the sight of his handsome face?

"Elizabeth." Darcy bowed, reached for her hand and kissed it. They had shared more intimate kisses before, but somehow this particular one had Elizabeth turning red.

"Fitzwilliam." She curtsied.

Darcy grinned, amused at her flushed face. Remembering his manners, he turned to Jane and bowed. "Miss Bennet, I trust your trip here was comfortable?"

Jane curtsied as well, and smilingly replied to the affirmative.

"Come, Bingley and Georgiana are in the morning room, they are impatient to see you."

Their reception was all that was warm and joyful, for Bingley had similar feelings to Darcy at being separated from Jane for any length of time. Georgiana was sincerely happy to welcome them back to Darcy house so soon after their last meeting.

Half an hour into their visit, Darcy invited Elizabeth for a walk to see the gardens. As they stepped outside, Darcy took Elizabeth's hand.

"I missed you, Lizzy." Elizabeth knew that look, he was about to kiss her. Conscious eyes scanning the unfamiliar grounds, Elizabeth bit her lip. "William, there is a footman by the door." She whispered, her face turning red.

Darcy exhaled loudly, then looking about, he proceeded to lead Elizabeth wordlessly down a path until they reached a wisteria arbor. He led her inside it and without any notice swooped down to capture Elizabeth's lips with his. So surprised was Elizabeth by his ardor that she gasped at the heat of the kiss. Darcy's fingertips skimmed her face, then unconsciously pressed her closer to him. Elizabeth's hands gripped the lapels of his coat. Her heart pounded heavily in her chest, he made her forget everything save the feel of him and the sweet smell of the remaining wisteria blooms fluttering above them.

When they broke apart, Darcy with eyes still closed, leaned his forehead against Elizabeth's. "What I would give to marry you now." He murmured.

Elizabeth cupped his cheek, and kissed him again, expressing all that words could not.

A moment later, they gathered themselves and Darcy escorted her to a nearby bench. He took her hand and spoke.

"You have questions, and I have answers."

"Yes."

"I shall narrate to you yesterday's happenings."

Elizabeth listened as Darcy told her of their visit to Colonel Fitzwilliam. His cousin had been surprised to see them, and even more so upon hearing the reason behind their visit. The fact that George Wickham was now an officer of the Militia made the situation also a military concern in the Colonel's eyes.

"At the very least he could be accused of desertion." Darcy repeated his cousin's words.

"Oh, but if they have been together, and he is tried and punished, what will happen to Lydia?" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"That is precisely what I pointed out to the Colonel. We must proceed with caution."

Elizabeth bit her lip, impatient to hear more, for she felt that there was more. Darcy continued.

"He had dispatched to Brighton, almost immediately, a most trusted man, a runner by the name of Mr. Campbell. He was to have a conference with Colonel Forster, and from there track Wickham's movements." Darcy took a out a folded piece of paper from his pocket. "My cousin's man proves very adept. Late last night, he sent me a missive."

"And? What has he found out?" Elizabeth gripped Darcy's arm.

"Lydia is in Surrey, in a town called Cobham."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "I am duly impressed! He has uncovered her location in such a small amount of time!"

Darcy chuckled, "I am afraid I must claim some of your praise, Elizabeth."

After Darcy and Bingley had gone to see Colonel Fitzwilliam, Darcy and Bingley followed through with their suspicion that Mrs. Younge was involved. The afternoon had the gentlemen scouring London for her last whereabouts, until they traced her address to a neighborhood that one could not quite call respectable.

"Mrs. Younge had been letting rooms, and for the past few months had been visited quite frequently by Wickham himself."

"Mr. Wickham was known there?"

"Yes, the housekeeper's tongue became quite loose once she saw the glint of coins."  
Darcy said sardonically. "As we suspected, she has left London."

"But how did you determine Surrey as Lydia's location?"

"Mr. Campbell's missive relates the narrative of a hired coachman who was known to have conveyed Miss Lydia in his coach. I am saddened to say it, Elizabeth, but people will talk if you make heavy their purse."

Elizabeth's mind went to the Longbourn staff, would Hill surrender their secrets for the promise of silver? Her mind adamantly reply no. She recalled how the housekeeper took it upon herself to raise her and her sisters, to protect them as best she could when she saw how lacking her mother was in the guidance of her children. Indeed, she had heard her father's conversation with Hill on the morning of their departure of how Darcy and Elizabeth's episodes and indeed, of Lydia's situation must be kept within the walls of Longbourn. The elderly housekeeper had sounded insulted in her reply. "Of course, need the master even ask?"

Yes, Elizabeth would trust Hill with her life. She would keep their reputations intact, and she would make certain that the other members of the household staff would keep their silence, or suffer her wrath. In that Elizabeth had full confidence.

"There are those who are loyal still."

"I will not disagree with that." Darcy said thinking of the generations of faithful names who served the Darcy family. "But we digress."

"Please continue."

"What further lead me to my belief is this." He procured yet another letter from his pockets and showed it to Elizabeth. "I persuaded Mrs. Younge's housekeeper to allow me a look of her mistress's rooms, seeing that I was no lawman, and since I had made her pockets full, she allowed me such. I found a letter regarding the lease of a cottage in the town of Cobham, in Surrey."

Elizabeth scanned the letter, taking note of the cottage location. She was impressed at Darcy's daring, he continued to amaze her. The last words of the missive further secured the correctness of Darcy's conclusion.

 _I am in no need of servants... Leave the cottage undisturbed... Visitors will not be welcomed..._

Worry for her sister clouded Elizabeth's eyes.

Darcy paused, taking in the expression on his beloved's countenance. A grave Elizabeth was not what he was used to, he would wield all that was in his power to put an end to this, if only to bring back the carefree smile on her face.

"Now going back to what we know from Mrs. Forster, a woman claiming to be your aunt came to collect Lydia. When asked for the description of the said woman, Mrs. Forster described her to be dark-haired and of average height." Darcy continued, "That description is accurate of Mrs. Younge. I must add that only two ladies were transported in the carriage. From Brighton they stopped at Crawley, which is some miles outside of Surrey, there they changed carriages. The coachman's knowledge ends there."

"Where is Mr. Wickham?" Elizabeth wondered aloud.

"Mr. Campbell is still following leads as to his current whereabouts. All he has let on is that Wickham has left the Militia without a word to anyone. The runner thought it best to pursue Miss Lydia first. But considering Wickham's veiled demand to see your father in two day's time, it is rational to believe that he must be near London." Darcy looked down, wondering again sadly at how his childhood companion had been reduced to such.

Elizabeth bit her lip in thought, then spoke clearly. "Connecting our facts then brings us to a rented cottage in Surrey, Lydia who was taken by a woman, pressumably Mrs. Younge, and of them being last seen just outside of Surrey which is near enough to London, where Mr. Wickham will be present in a few days."

Darcy nodded. Elizabeth stood up and faced him, with a soft but determined voice, she addressed her betrothed.

"I must go to Surrey with you. I am convinced more than ever that Lydia has indeed been abducted. For why go through all the trouble of enlisting an accomplice and forging this elaborate scheme if he simply wished to run away with her? We are also not to forget Kitty's testimony of Lydia's hatred of the man." Elizabeth looked at Darcy with pleading eyes. "My sister is most certainly frightened and confused, she will not know who to trust. Seeing family would greatly aid in recovering her."

Darcy stood as well, his finger brushed her cheek. He leaned close to Elizabeth's ear and said, "We will both become sick, rendering us bed-ridden. Georgiana will insist that you cannot possibly be moved back to Gracechurch Street. Jane will remain here to nurse you. And Bingley shall remain in London as well to be of assistance."

Confusion was evident on Elizabeth's face, followed a mere moment later by surprised understanding. "You prove to be quite the strategist, Mr. Darcy." She smiled. "And is my uncle privy to this plan?"

"It was formulated in his presence. To be sure, Mrs. Gardiner was reluctant at first, but seeing this to be the only immediate viable solution, she consented as well. It is vital that we work in secret, for if word gets out of Miss Lydia being taken or eloping..."

"Yes. I completely understand. Even an engaged woman must suffer the consequences of such, what more for my unmarried sisters." Elizabeth glanced back at the house. "I assume Mr. Bingley is even now relating this plan to Jane and Georgiana?"

Darcy nodded. He cleared his throat and for a moment looked away. "Elizabeth, you must understand that since we have been engaged you have become the target of people's curiosity, it is unfortunately, a result of the Darcy connection."

"Yes, I have had some experience of it yesterday." Elizabeth smoothed the frown that creased Darcy's brow. "Never you mind them, William, I find that curiosity in humans is a pardonable trait."

Darcy exhaled. "What I am trying to articulate is that we will be traveling alone, leaving London undetected will not be much of a problem given our prepared alibi. But once in the country, to travel together without suspicion and censure, we must adopt the guise of husband and wife." He looked Elizabeth straight in the eye, letting her absorb the implications of his statement.

Elizabeth's cheeks pinkened. "It shall not be much of a stretch, we are to be married in a short time."

Darcy's heart pounded. He looked at her for a considerable time. To have Elizabeth travelling alone with him would truly be pain and pleasure. But he must have his wits about, important matters were at hand. "We are to leave now. Time is of the essence." He continued.

"Now?" She stepped back. "What about my things? I cannot travel with nary a change of clothing!"

"Arrangements have been made."

Elizabeth puffed out her cheeks and exhaled. "Well." She was at a loss for words.

Darcy lifted a brow, a small smile on his lips.

Seeing the amusement in his eyes, Elizabeth laughed. "Lead the way, husband."

* * *

A/N:

Hello Darcy and Elizabeth fans! I hope you like this new chapter. They are really getting into the adventure now. Please tell me how you found it!

My usual and most heartfelt thanks to all your lovely reviews, follows and favorites!

More to come! (Hopefully, sooner rather than later!)


	16. The Cottage

Chapter 16: The Cottage

"There." Elizabeth said, "I daresay I look the part of a country wife, the wife of a steward. What say you, Jane?" She stood in front of a mirror in a Darcy House guest room. She wore the simplest of traveling dresses, brown and unadorned, and an equally plain bonnet covered her hair. Her engagement ring lay safely in Jane's keeping, leaving her fingers bare. Elizabeth felt its absence, it had unknowingly become her habit to brush her fingers against it and see Darcy's face in her mind.

"With that look of mischief in your eyes, no one shall ever believe you are simple country wife." Jane jested. "But otherwise, yes, Lizzy, you would make dear Charlotte a very good neighbor."

Elizabeth laughed. "I daresay, Lady Catherine will not have me so near her!"

The sound of their laughter drifted out of the open window and greeted the day. Jane moved to her sister, held her hands, and with a sigh, bid her safe travels.

"You must be very careful, Lizzy. Follow all that Mr. Darcy says, and for heaven's sake do not venture off on your own!" Worry creased Jane's brows. "Promise me that you shall always heed caution."

"I promise, Jane."

Hesitantly, Jane continued. "I–I will not presume to tell you how to–" her face turned red. "–to pretend the part of a wife..."

Seeing her sister's distress, Elizabeth suppressed her laughter and spoke as earnestly as she could. "I have complete trust in Fitzwilliam, what we are to embark on is completely unorthodox yes, but it is necessary to retrieve Lydia with the least damage to her, indeed to all of our reputations. The least number of people involved, the better."

"Of course, I understand the reasoning behind it. I understand the need for you to go, and the need for such subterfuge. Mr. Wickham is devious, I have let go of any hope that he planned to marry Lydia at all." Tears stung Jane's eyes at this point, she gripped her sister's hands and said in a whisper, "If Charles and Mr. Darcy were not here to help, I shudder to think of what could have become of poor Lydia."

"We are in capable hands, why even Colonel Fitzwilliam is aiding us, you must remember that."

"Yes, of course. But I must also add that I am most grateful indeed to have such a brave sister." They smiled at each other, love and affection felt in their gripped hands.

A knock sounded on the door.

"'Tis time." Elizabeth said. Jane kissed her cheek.

* * *

"Elizabeth, wake up." Darcy touched his betrothed's cheek, gently rousing her from sleep. Her eyelids blinked open. Darcy watched for the moment they settled on his face, lighting those orbs as surely as the sun lit the earth. They were in a hired coach, being conveyed to Surrey by Bingley's groom. Their departure from Darcy house had been through the servant's entrance, from there they had walked with shoulders stooped and heads bent down three blocks to where the coach awaited them. Elizabeth had felt a thrill of excitement at the artfulness of their plan. But her excitement was short-lived as the ensuing trip to Surrey brought them nothing but a period of inaction. Without intending to, Elizabeth had drifted off to sleep.

"I could surely become accustomed to waking up in such a fashion." Elizabeth smiled sleepily.

"To wake up in a carriage, headed to catch a fiend?" Darcy teased.

"No, to seeing your face upon first opening my eyes."

Darcy leaned down to kiss her lips. He looked at Elizabeth's person, the dull traveling attire could not hide the light in her eyes, they were what had captivated him, those eyes that held his soul. Her beauty shone forth. "I am afraid, my love, that you will have to appear less attractive." He continued in jest.

Elizabeth laughed. "And what, pray tell, must I do more of? I have donned the most tedious outfit in the world! Indeed, this bonnet is most unbecoming!"

This time Darcy laughed with her. Elizabeth arched an eyebrow. "But it is my turn to say that your less than superior attire has done nothing to dampen your good looks." She traced the cleft on his chin with her finger, a favorite of hers. He caught her finger and kissed the the tip, he laughingly replied. "You are of no good for my vanity, Elizabeth."

"'Tis not as if you were unaware of your good looks, why I would venture to say that at the Meryton Assembly, I found that I disliked you for being too pleased with yourself!"

Darcy suddenly clasped Elizabeth to him, surprising her. With one hand, he tickled her side while the other prevented her from moving away.

The small village of Stoke D'Abernon appeared some distance away. Elizabeth leaned breathless against Darcy's chest, her fingers playing with what she could reach of his neck from under the simple neckcloth.

"We are to transfer to another conveyance, a pony cart before we reach the village." At this he glanced at Elizabeth's reaction. She smiled, amused at the thought of the very dignified Fitzwilliam Darcy on top of a pony cart. "Another of the Colonel's men will be waiting for us. He will assist us in our venture."

"He is to lodge with us?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"No, Corwin has lodgings in Cobham itself. It is some two miles away from where we will be, which is the village of Stoke D'Abernon. We must be heedful, lest Wickham is already in Cobham and recognizes us. 'Tis the same reason that I could not use any of my own trusted me for 'tis very likely that he would recognize them."

Elizabeth nodded her understanding. "Was it Corwin who secured our lodgings as well?"

"Yes, to stay in an inn would be too public for our purpose. The cottage we are to lodge in used to be a wood cutter's cottage I believe. The owner, Mrs. Malcom, is a yeoman farmer's widow who now manages their small farms together with her young sons." Darcy said as he looked out for the pony cart.

"How on earth did Corwin manage this in such a short time?"

Darcy smiled. "I believe it was Mr. Gardiner who led him there. One of your uncle's clerks is the nephew of the late Mr. Malcom. A young lad with ambition, your uncle says."

"But Mrs. Malcom does not know of our... situation?"

"No, the business was conducted with utmost discretion. To everyone, we are merely a married couple seeking some respite before heading on to London in a few days."

Elizabeth nodded, satisfied.

"The option of presenting ourselves as brother and sister was discussed as well," Darcy said offhandedly. "But Mrs. Gardiner pointedly said that we would convince no one once they see us together."

A wide smile appeared on Elizabeth's face. "Did you blush, my love, when my aunt said that?" Elizabeth teased. "Are we so obvious in our attraction to each other then?"

"I may have felt some heat in my cheeks at the look your aunt gave me." He replied straight-faced, not daring to look at Elizabeth. "And yes, my Lizzy, you could be standing at the opposite side of the room and still it would appear obvious to everyone that I am forever reaching for you."

Elizabeth understood his words very well, she would follow him anywhere. And even when they were already together, her eyes could never leave him. Like the wind chasing itself, like the river racing to the sea, he was a need that she was sure would forever be with her.

Darcy paused seeming to remember something. "I had almost forgot." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a plain gold ring. Fervently, reverently, Darcy held Elizabeth's hand. "With this ring, I thee wed." he murmured.

Elizabeth sat transfixed as he slipped the simple band into her finger. Their eyes met, and Elizabeth smiled, one that was faltering but most heartfelt. She felt his warm lips as they kissed the wedding ring, her chest felt tight with emotion. "I am yours." She whispered.

"As am I yours." Darcy's promise shone in his eyes, lighting the dark of his irises, showing Elizabeth a world she ached to be a part of.

The carriage stopped and a moment later Bingley's groom called to them from outside the carriage door. Recalling themselves, Darcy and Elizabeth straightened and alighted from the hired coach. The groom pointed to an area where a group of trees stood next to a turn in the country road. "There stands Corwin with the cart, sir." He pointed to a nondescriptive looking man, he bowed. Upon Darcy's nod, began to transfer their somewhat battered-looking trunks.

Elizabeth noted how aside from their clothing, even their belongings appeared to be that of a lower class. She wondered to whom credit was due to such attention to detail.

"Best be on my way, Mr. Darcy, sir." The groom bowed to them.

"Thank you. I shall send word to Bingley for our return."

* * *

The door to the small cottage closed firmly behind Mrs. Malcom. Elizabeth exhaled deeply. "That went very well, indeed"

"Yes, it did. Mrs. Malcom appeared a very competent, very direct woman. But might I mention that I have never seen you so quiet, Elizabeth." Darcy's teasing smile revealed his dimple, inviting Elizabeth to move closer.

"I have decided to play the part of a docile wife." Here Elizabeth curtsied, earning a rumble of laughter from her betrothed.

"Then allow me to say that it does not suit you. I much prefer my strong-willed Lizzy."

"You say that now, but after a year of marriage you shall be wanting docile Elizabeth."

"Never!" Darcy said capturing his betrothed's hands. "Come let us partake of the refreshments our landlady has prepared."

They moved to the small table located near a window. The meal was simple, as was the cottage itself. Small enough that it had no divisions within, but for a screen partition that partially separated the wash stand, the furniture could be described as adequate for the needs of a basic life. But two aspects more than made up for its austerity; its cleanliness and the perspective from outside the window. A calm lake reflected the day, making the waters a crisp blue. Tall trees stood near each other, whispering, telling bygone tales of the land, and of the folly and wisdom of man. Across the lake more trees grew, huge and tall, they stood older than time it seemed.

The artistry of the outdoors gave the meal more flavor, Darcy and Elizabeth ate with healthy appetites. Satisfied, Elizabeth leaned back against her chair and sighed. Her eyes were soft as she stared wistfully out.

"In all things of nature there is something of the marvelous." Darcy murmured.

Elizabeth's brow creased in thought. She straightened. "I have it! Aristotle!"

"Impressive."

She nodded her head in the smallest of curtsies, making Darcy chuckle in delight.

After, Darcy inquired of Elizabeth if she required some rest, to which she answered in the negative.

"I had it in mind to head to Cobham. Are you up for it, my love? I had hoped to make use of Corwin's information as to the location of Mrs. Younge's supposed cottage immediately, there is still plenty of light."

Elizabeth felt her heart beat faster. "I am ready."

They walked along the road, not once encountering any of the villagers. A few minutes on, a sign post directing them to Cobham appeared. Elizabeth's penchant for long walks, and Darcy athleticism, served them well. The less than two miles of road was traversed in a much shorter time than either would have thought.

"Not much farther now." Darcy said. Their surroundings composed of fields, farms, and woods. The cottages that dotted the land were scarce and far in between. The town proper lay some four miles away. It could be glimpsed in the distance, where smoke rose up from chimneys, substantiating a scene of provincial domesticity.

"Ah, there it is." Darcy pointed to a small cottage with a thatched roof that lay some distance away. It was almost overrun with ivy, and stood at the mouth of a woodland. Was her sister there?

Following Corwin's directions, they entered the woods. Darcy took Elizabeth's hand. "Stay close." He whispered. They walked until they found a vantage point where they could observe the back of the cottage without being seen. From where they stood, it certainly seemed that the cottage was empty. Minutes passed and still no activity could be detected. Indeed, it appeared that the cottage held no residents; no pile of firewood, no laundry hung to dry, doors and windows remained shut save for one.

They leaned against some trees, and waited. Many minutes passed in silence, Elizabeth sighed. "I had not known espionage could be so wearisome."

Just then, Darcy reached for her hand. "Elizabeth, come take a look." Quietly, he pointed to a small fluttering movement in the open window.

"I cannot quite make it out." She squinted. "It looks like a cat with dark fur stretching itself." She glanced at Darcy inquiringly.

"I'm not quite sure myself." He moved a little closer to the last line of trees. Darcy crouched down behind a bush and parted the branches to get a better perspective. He heard Elizabeth move behind him, until she appeared by his side.

The movement in the open window was a languid one, indeed it was a black bushy form. At that moment its movement changed to a more frantic fashion. Elizabeth, puzzled at what she was seeing, turned to look at Darcy for an explanation.

Thereupon, the object of their curiosity took a different form, from one creature it separated into two. Parts of the human body now emerged recognizable, a face, a neck, a shoulder, an arm. Darcy saw with great alarm in his eyes, as the bare form of Wickham straightened, quickly followed by the sight of a woman's back. The dark bushy form had been their two heads of dark hair nestled together in the act of consumation.

Elizabeth saw the consternation in Darcy's expression. She returned her gaze to the window and gasped at what appeared there, now plain to see. She felt her face burn, Elizabeth was revolted, her skin crawled in disgust. The woman turned and her profile could finally be seen. A relief so great flooded Elizabeth that it rendered her weak. It was not Lydia.

"That is Mrs. Younge." Darcy confirmed as the figures moved away from the window.

Elizabeth turned away and slumped against a boulder. "Were they–? Did we just see them–?" She knew not how to voice her question. She felt soiled at what they had just witnessed.

"Yes." Darcy said in a grim tone.

Silence followed, Elizabeth certainly could not look Darcy in the eye just yet. The sound of the back door suddenly opening rendered them both immobile. They held their breaths as the sounds of footsteps announced the presence of another. Elizabeth could not see from her position who it was, looking at Darcy, she saw him mouth the word Wickham. Very slowly, she moved her head to the side until a small gap in the bush gave her an acceptable enough view.

They watched from behind the bush as a barely dressed Wickham paced the backyard. In his hand he carried a bottle of spirits which he regularly drank from. For a moment, he stopped his pacing and looked into the trees, a deep expression in his eyes. Darcy dared not move, he eyed his betrothed and signaled for her to remain quiet.

"George, my love! Come back inside, there is a chill in the air." A female voice called from within the cottage. Wickham winced at the sound. He took a long drink from the bottle he carried, then kicked violently at a rock which rolled erratically towards the bush where Darcy and Elizabeth hid.

After a moment, Mrs. Younge stepped out into the back yard in a dressing gown. "George, sweetheart, do come in." Her hand reached out to Wickham.

"Of course." He smiled sweetly and followed her back into the cottage.

A silence followed the closing of the door. They let a few minutes pass, and then finally Elizabeth let out a breath she had not known she was holding. Darcy shifted positions until he faced her.

"The open window shows part of a hearth, Wickham and Mrs. Younge were in the kitchen. They obviously had no fear of being witnessed or disturbed. If Miss Lydia is in that cottage, they must have her locked up in a room. She must not have the freedom to move about the cottage." His face had a hard expression.

"Oh Lydia, what immoralities have you been exposed to?" Elizabeth felt dearly for her sister's innocence, her childhood, for in her mind, Lydia was still a child.

A soft call had them both jumping. Darcy grabbed Elizabeth's arm ready to drag her away, when the face of Corwin appeared from behind a large tree trunk.

"Mr. Darcy, sir. Madam, I beg your pardon."

Darcy's heart stopped racing. "Let us go back into the woods."

A short time later the three of them were in a conference some distance away from the cottage. Corwin updated them of recent happenings.

"I was on my way to my lodgings for some supper when I recognized Mr. Campbell. He was entering the local inn at Cobham. I caught up with him, he had tracked down Mr. Wickham in London and then followed him here." Corwin scratched his chin. "He looked so tired that he did not argue when I told him to retire for the day." He looked at Darcy for approval of his decision. "I hope you don't mind, sir."

"You judged correctly, Corwin."

Corwin bowed. "I am to keep watch of the cottage, Mr. Campbell is to relieve me of my duties before dawn."

"Have you kept watch before now?" Elizabeth inquired anxiously. "Have you seen any sign of my sister?"

"No sign as of yet, ma'am. The woman he is with hardly leaves the cottage, but Mr. Wickham himself has gone down to the inn for a drink twice today."

"Have you been able to observe the other parts of the cottage?" Darcy asked.

"Aye, sir. From up in a tree in the northwest part of these woods you can see the left side and some of the front. All windows are kept closed and shuttered, save for that one there at the back."

Frustration was ripe on Elizabeth's countenance. Darcy felt this and subtly lay his hand on her back.

"This morning, I went to the front door." Darcy and Elizabeth both looked up, surprised but eager to hear Corwin's narrative. "I fabricated a name of a person who I claimed lived there, and pretended to inquire after him. It was the woman who answered." Corwin looked back at the cottage. "She looked very vexed at having been disturbed. 'Nobody here by that name' she said. Then shut the door to my face."

"Did you get a look inside?" Darcy asked.

"Yes, sir. Everything in the cottage seemed normal, nothing stood out from the little I saw. But the woman was out of breath, and more peculiar was that she kept a hand over her neck, as if covering something."

"A bruise? A wound?" Elizabeth asked, thinking and hoping that Lydia had started to fight back.

"A great possibility, ma'am. Her hand had red welts down to the wrist. From fingernails it looks like."

Darcy looked at Elizabeth. "I think we best head back, we have learned as much as we can for now."

"Yes."

"Corwin, you will let us know if anything of note occurs?"

"Of course, sir."

They had started to walk back when they heard Corwin catch up after them. "Mr. Darcy, I failed to mention something." They paused to listen.

"When Mr. Campbell followed Mr. Wickham to London, he trailed him to a pawnbroker. When he had left, Mr. Campbell recovered the item he pawned." From his pocket, Corwin procured a gold necklace with a small circular pendant.

Elizabeth gasped. With shaking fingers, she took the necklace from Corwin. "It is Lydia's."

Darcy's face hardened. He would put nothing past Wickham, he was not surprised that he would steal from his victims. But all the same, the heartlessness of his actions left Darcy enraged.

"Thank you, Corwin. Please let Mr. Campbell know that you and he both did a fine job. Let us know of any other developments."

"Yes, sir."

With that, he led Elizabeth back to their lodgings.

* * *

The walk back to their cottage had helped in lifting the distress that had settled over Elizabeth when she saw her sister's necklace. But above all her current feelings, she felt alleviated that they indeed found Lydia, for after all that Corwin imparted, there was no doubt in Elizabeth's mind that her sister was indeed in that cottage.

Darcy's reassuring hand covered hers. She valued dearly all that he had done, all he was doing for her and her family. She looked at his profile, dusty and serious, yet ever so good and handsome. She would never tire of looking at him.

Darcy felt Elizabeth's gaze and turned to her. He smiled a small, half smile and brushed his fingers across her cheek. _Be with me for all time, my love, my life._ The words echoed in his heart, in his soul.

They continued down the last few steps to the cottage. Not quite dark yet, the sun had turned the skies golden at one end, and a dark gray at the other. Elizabeth felt that fate was asking her to choose, she chose the golden rays, the part that lifted her up and made her light and happy.

When they had entered their cottage, Elizabeth took Darcy by the lapels of his coat and kissed him tenderly. Caught off guard but most willing, he kissed her back.

A moment later, Elizabeth whispered "I love you, Fitzwilliam." She kissed his chin. "And I thank you."

Darcy looked into her eyes. "There is no need for gratitude, Elizabeth."

"Yes, that I know. But one has nothing to do with the other." She wrapped her arms around his body in a tight embrace. "I love you not because I feel gratitude." She inhaled his scent. "I am in love with you, and that alone is its own reason."

A knock sounded on the door, Darcy looked out to see who it was. Mrs. Malcolm stood bringing them their supper. Darcy opened the door and let the widow in.

"There is fresh water for you to wash up, if you need more, a well is just at the back of the cottage." She moved briskly, setting the tray of food on the table then went about lighting the fire in the hearth and the lamps around the cottage.

"Everything in order? Yes?" She looked at Elizabeth in an inquiring manner, to which the younger woman shyly nodded in the affirmative.

Mrs. Malcom had a face that one could not quite call kind, but there was a decency in her manner that softened her appearance. "Well, I shall leave you then. Breakfast will be brought to you at eight in the morning." And with that she left with a firm shut of the door.

"Well, my love, shall we have supper?" Elizabeth smiled.

* * *

Having used up all of the water for her toilette, Elizabeth regrettably, but with some amusement, told Darcy that he would have to take a trip to the well.

On his return, Elizabeth sat at the edge of the small bed, her freshly washed hair hung loose to dry, knees tucked under her chin. She wore a wrapper over her sleeping gown. Upon seeing her beloved hoisting buckets of water she grinned, mirth lighting her eyes.

Darcy had taken off his coat and waistcoat and had rolled up the sleeves of his shirt to better perform the task. Perceiving Elizabeth's mood, he hid his own grin and sniffed.

"I am very happy to provide you with some entertainment this evening, madam."

"Oh do not act as if you yourself do not find the situation diverting!" A giggle escaped her.

Darcy dipped his hand in a bucket and flicked water in her direction.

With a small shriek, Elizabeth moved farther back into the bed and laughed.

When he was done washing up, Darcy found the room darkened, save for the light of the fireplace. Elizabeth sat by the closed window, looking at the reflection of the moon on the lake. Lydia's necklace lay on the table next to her. Darcy moved to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Elizabeth laid her cheek against his hand.

"We shall remedy this." He said.

"In that I am very confident. I know I am able to do anything if I am with you, William."

In the dark, they looked at each other, serene but needful. Elizabeth felt all of him, and Darcy knew a yearning so great that it alarmed him.

"Come, we must get some rest." Darcy said briskly, breaking the spell. Before Elizabeth could utter a reply, he motioned to the bed. "Take the bed, I will have the cot there."

Elizabeth was very physically aware of Darcy, who only in a shirt and breeches, made his way to bed. Her gaze fell on the narrow cot, it stood near the back door. She doubted that it would give him a comfortable sleep. Elizabeth had not known what to expect from their sleeping arrangements, and she had not the courage to voice out her opinion about that subject. So instead she said, "At the very least move it closer to the hearth. You shall catch a chill sleeping near that door."

Darcy paused in consideration, then did as she suggested. The cot was now positioned parallel to the bed. Darcy settled down, his back turned to Elizabeth.

"Good night, Elizabeth."

"Good night, William."

Minutes passed, Elizabeth lay on the bed moving about restlessly. Her feet were cold. Try as she might she could not find sleep, indeed she was not at all tired. She looked at Darcy's form, still but for the rise and fall of his breathing.

"William, are you awake?"

"Yes." Came his answer.

"I am not at all fatigued. Are you?"

"No, I am not" he sighed in reply.

Silence followed, disturbed only by the crackling of the fire. Outside, an owl hooted.

"Fitzwilliam?"

"Yes, Elizabeth?"

"I have a question, purely academic in nature."

Intrigued, Darcy finally turned to view her. "What academic inquiry could you have this late at night?"

"Not so very late, why it must only be around the hour of ten."

"'Twas ten past the hour of eleven when we retired."

"Oh. But still early for town standards I daresay." Elizabeth found herself blabbering.

Darcy smiled indulgently. "You may ask me any question you wish to, Elizabeth, academic or not, at any time you so desire. I shall willingly answer if I am able."

A sudden blush appeared on Elizabeth's cheek. Seeing this, Darcy prepared to be diverted.

"I fear you will think me very improper, but I cannot conceive of an answer in my head. And I confess, it has me most unsettled." When Darcy only nodded, she took a breath and continued. "It pertains to–to what we witnessed earlier this evening."

The flush spread to her neck, making it difficult for Darcy to stifle his laughter. He knew precisely what his betrothed alluded to.

Elizabeth trained her eyes to the floor, feeling foolish for the question she presented, but needing to understand. "I felt revolted, disgusted at what they were doing." She watched Darcy nod again. And for a moment was at a complete loss as how to proceed, or if she should at all. _You have already begun it,_ she told herself, _you may as well end it._ Looking out into the night, she gathered her courage and met Darcy's eye. "It led me to wonder, to worry in truth, that after seeing the act, and feeling the way I did, that such will be my attitude towards the marriage bed." She bit her lip hard then covered her face with her hands. Such an improper and impertinent person she was! She felt instant regret at having voiced her thoughts, what would Darcy's opinion of her be? Oh would that thunder strike her now!

Amused and more than a little concerned at his beloved's worries, Darcy rose and moved to the bed. He pulled Elizabeth's hands from her face and kissed them. He waited until he felt she was ready to listen. When finally, she lifted her eyes to his, he touched the wedding band that adorned her finger.

"To begin with, what we saw was not the marriage bed, it was an act done for self gratification. At least for Wickham's part it seemed apparent to me that he felt no love for Mrs. Younge. I cannot speak for her feelings, but I shall hazard a guess and say that she values him more than he does her."

Elizabeth tried to say something, but Darcy put a finger to her lips, gently silencing her. "And finally, I have felt you respond to me, Elizabeth. And I can very well say that your reactions were far from revulsion at having to be intimate with me."

"But that is precisely my concern, what I have experienced with you was not what we saw." She wrung her hands, searching for the words to express her sentiments. "I am a country girl, I know how nature works, you do not need to explain the–the execution of the act, I understand." Her face was once again a bright red. Exhaling loudly, Elizabeth tried to be more coherent. "What I am trying to say is that, what if when it finally comes to that most intimate of acts, my reaction to you changes, and will be the same as today?"

Darcy shook his head. He wondered how she could question her own passion, when it was one of the qualities she had that he was very thankful for.

"I very much want to be a good wife to you, Fitzwilliam. I cannot bear disappointing you."

Darcy sighed, resigned. He prepared himself. "I can only answer your question by making you see."

Without warning, he took Elizabeth's face in his hands and kissed her deeply. He kissed her until she clung to him. Then gently, he settled her down on the bed. He covered her body completely with his. Darcy was on dangerous ground, he knew, but he forged on. He needed to remove the self-doubt that had grown in her mind. He could feel her response to him, the rising of her chest, the way her body molded to his. Testing his own limits, he moved his hands over her garments, over places that he never dared touch before.

Elizabeth was in a fever, fully covered but feeling so much. How could she have thought that their kisses were the height of passion? How very wrong she was.

Darcy let Elizabeth feel the weight of his emotions, of his needs. Her breathing changed, her eyes glazed. Elizabeth was lost to everything but her feelings. There was so much, and yet she was aware that they had not even begun.

"Lizzy, look at me." Darcy said with a rough voice. "Do you feel disgusted? Revolted?"

In response, she shook her head, her fingers traced his lips.

"Never doubt the passion that we have for each other." Darcy whispered.

"No, never again." Was her breathless answer.

Darcy let out a breath and he touched his forehead to Elizabeth's. "I must leave you for a moment." With the last of his control, he lifted himself up and strode out the back door.

Reeling from the sensations she had just experienced, Elizabeth sat up. She felt Darcy's absence acutely. Her skin tingled everywhere, her hands trembled. Of what had she been thinking? How absurd her fears seemed now, how absurd she had been! She looked about the room, the sparse furnishings, the walls that witnessed her awakening. She would never forget this place now. She was chaste, but in her body Darcy had roused a flame that had grown so.

Suddenly, Elizabeth let out a laugh. Darcy had just berated her in the most practical of ways. Her fears were put to rest, her confidence in her capacity to physically love her betrothed grew. Darcy showed her what he himself knew, that theirs was a passion that needed no kindling. It was alive and ever-burning.

* * *

A/N:

Hello everyone!

I must apologize for keeping you waiting, I had planned to write sooner, but a very important life event (a turning point, one could say) occurred just after I posted the previous chapter. Do not worry, it is a very good event, the best kind. I am very happy, and now very excited to get back to this story.

Please let me know how you find this chapter. Thank you so much for staying with me. I surely missed writing about Darcy and Elizabeth! I love this community for all its support and its enthusiam for the love story of our favorite couple! I hope to post a new chapter within a few days. :)


	17. Out of the Dark

Chapter 17: Out of the Dark

A/N:

Many thanks, first and foremost, to your continuous support of this story. Your comments/reviews/suggestions are always much appreciated!

I would also wish to convey my decision in keeping this story in the T rating. (In the previous chapter, I laid down the idea of changing the rating into an M. That part of the author's note has now been deleted. Some parts near the ending have also been edited, nothing major that requires a re-read!) It is in the T rating that I feel the story is most suited to. I would also not wish to be unfair to those who have kept up with the story so far. Thank you Nobi-wobi and Motherof8 for making that point. :)

I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was a bit of a challenge for me to write! Once more, my thanks for your reviews, likes and follows!

* * *

Dawn had not yet broken, but the knock on the door was firm and insistent.

Elizabeth sat up on the bed, startled and not a little disoriented. Pulling the sheets to her chin, she saw Darcy, appearing fully alert, put on his boots. He rose quickly from the cot and headed to the shuttered front window. Through a gap in the shutters, he looked out to see who it was. A loud whisper called out.

"Darcy!"

Darcy grinned. He looked at Elizabeth who had half-risen from the bed, not knowing what to expect.

"Get dressed, Elizabeth. It is the Colonel."

"Oh!"

She had known that Colonel Fitzwilliam would be arriving, but Elizabeth had not anticipated him so soon. She rushed behind the screen and did as Darcy bid.

Darcy hastily stepped out of the cottage to see a disheveled looking Colonel Fitzwilliam. They grinned at each other, boyishly shaking hands.

"Elizabeth is not yet ready." Darcy said, explaining the closed door.

"My apologies, for arriving at such a time." The colonel said. "But when I received Mr. Campbell's missive yesterday about following that bastard Wickham here to Surrey, I knew that I no longer needed to wait for your alert before heading out."

"'Tis good to see you, cousin."

"Aye, and you. How is Miss Elizabeth?"

Despite himself, Darcy's face heated. He quickly turned his head away, clearing his throat. "She carries on well enough, considering the situation."

Amused at his cousin's flushed cheeks, Colonel Fitzwilliam, hid a grin. "I am sure you have assisted her in all her worries."

Darcy found himself tongue-tied, he opened his mouth to speak, yet could not form any words. The opening of the door saved him from the need to answer, relieving him of his state of discomfiture.

Elizabeth greeted the colonel with a radiant smile and bid the gentlemen to come inside. Darcy saw that she had hurriedly made up the bed and the cot as well.

As the colonel walked in, he noted the two separate sleeping arrangements, he smirked at his cousin without Elizabeth seeing. The look Darcy gave him in response could have pulverised rock.

The two gentlemen, schooling their features, sat around the table with Elizabeth, and thus the colonel was updated on yesterday's happenings.

"So there is no doubt that Miss Lydia is being kept against her will in that cottage?"

"I am sure of it." Elizabeth said gravely. "What are we to do?" She wrung her hands.

"To forcefully enter might endanger Miss Lydia." Darcy looked at his betrothed. "We must not discount the possibility of them bringing her harm should they feel cornered."

Colonel Fitzwilliam looked from Darcy to Elizabeth. "I concur." He concentrated at the table in thought. "At the very least, we must have Wickham out of the cottage."

"He is to meet my father tomorrow in London, to discuss marriage to Lydia." Elizabeth scoffed.

"Yes, Bingley, together with my man are to secretly escort Mr. Bennet." Darcy added.

"Then we shall act as soon as he departs." The colonel rose. "I must meet with Corwin and Mr. Campbell."

Elizabeth refused to be left behind, and so it was that the three of them entered the woods where Corwin kept watch. The quiet of the forest belied the misdeeds that stood just beyond it. If only trees could protest, Elizabeth thought, they would be thunderous in their indignation.

Nearing the cottage, Colonel Fitzwilliam whistled softly, letting out a sound very similar to that of a swallow's call. A few moments later, an answering call was heard from the trees. The colonel smiled as the form of Corwin slowly appeared, lowering itself from above a tree branch.

Elizabeth looked at Darcy with an amazed look.

"They have one bird call for every season." Darcy said amused.

"Colonel."

"Corwin, my man, anything of import?"

"Quiet night, sir. Except sometime before midnight."

"What happened?"

"Some raised voices, the man and the woman. The woman, Mrs. Younge, came out in a rage. Nearly took the door off its hinges, she did. Spent some time kicking rocks around, ripping at her attire, until the gentleman came to get her. He –uh, he–" Corwin turned red, he glanced at Elizabeth warily. Then cleared his throat and continued. "He used his charms to convince her to calm down. She seemed mollified after that."

Darcy shook his head in disgust. "What were they fighting about? Did you happen to decipher?"

"No sir, I could not. The walls muffled the voices." Corwin scratched his chin, "It was from that room." He pointed to a window on the side of the house. His eyes turned hard. "There most certainly is another lady with them."

Elizabeth gripped Darcy's arm. Her gaze fell on the cottage, it stood some distance away but Elizabeth felt it like a living thing. Breathing and sucking out what it could from Lydia, from herself. She felt that she would forever associate it with bad things.

"How could you tell?" She heard herself ask.

"I could see the shadows they cast, ma'am, from the light they brought with them. Mr. Wickham was carrying a woman in his arms, Mrs. Younge was shouting angry words at him."

"Lydia." Whispered Elizabeth.

"Fighting amongst themselves." Darcy said lost in thought. "Anything else?"

"The woman he was carrying appeared weak, sir, almost unconscious. Seemed to have moved her from another part of the cottage."

"Drugged, most likely." The colonel looked at Elizabeth whose face had gone pale, and continued softly. "It is better this way I think, Miss Elizabeth. Miss Lydia will not be able to recall the more horrid details."

At that moment, the song of a swallow called out. All turning in the direction from where it came, Corwin whistled in reply.

"Ah, here comes Mr. Campbell. Get your rest, Corwin. Shall we convene at noon?"

"Aye. Colonel."

* * *

Darcy and Elizabeth had just finished with their breakfast when the sound of galloping hooves broke the silence of the morning.

Rising quickly, Darcy moved to the window just in time to see Mr. Campbell hastily dismount. Aside from the horse he had ridden, he held the reins of another. This animal Darcy recognised as Caspian, his cousin's steed.

Elizabeth went to stand beside her betrothed and sensed a tension in Mr. Campbell's bearing. Frightful scenarios ran across her mind. She endeavoured to control her nerves and breathed deeply.

The door opened before Mr. Campbell could knock.

"Mr. Darcy, an opportunity has arisen to enter the cottage, Mr. Wickham has ridden out." He spoke quickly, urgently. "The Colonel begs for both your assistance, I am to get Corwin and then follow." Before Darcy or Elizabeth could reply, he continued. "The Colonel sent his horse for your use."

With barely any other words exchanged, the three moved forth. The steed galloped on, Darcy's arms wrapped around Elizabeth as he grasped the reins in his hands, keeping her seated steadily. She leaned against him, feeling the strength in his body as it flowed with the strength of the horse.

Elizabeth was no horsewoman, so it followed that she felt some anxiety at having to sit atop that great steed. But once there, the unconscious and instinctive trust Elizabeth placed on Darcy made her feel as though she might be a natural at riding. Trust, she thought, and belief in his goodness, were a paramount part of what made her fall in love with him. Indeed, now that they were about to embark on the most important part of their task, Elizabeth could not imagine going through it all with any other but Darcy.

Caspian conveyed them with little difficulty, bringing them both to Colonel Fitzwilliam in a short amount of time.

Upon securing the horse, they walked a short distance to where the colonel stood watching the cottage. He had discarded his jacket and his waistcoat was unbuttoned.

He looked apologetically at Elizabeth. "Pardon my casual attire, Miss Elizabeth. The plan necessitates unrestricted movement."

Elizabeth nodded. In truth she cared not, for her mind only registered one concern; they must bring Lydia out of that place!

"What is the plan?" Darcy asked, shrugging off his own jacket.

"'Tis very simple, Miss Elizabeth will knock on the front door, a woman caller will not likely alarm Mrs. Younge very much." Colonel Fitzwilliam looked questioningly at Elizabeth.

Nodding, she requested for him to continue.

* * *

Mr. Campbell discovered that one of the side windows had a loose shutter. And the window itself easily opened. Through that way, Darcy watched as he silently broke into the cottage. The man was a marvel to watch, despite his size, he was agile and he moved very silently. It was no wonder to him that his cousin prized his service.

Darcy could hear Elizabeth's voice from the front door, seemingly hysterical in the role she created for herself.

"He is nigh high! Only six years of age! Ma'am you must have seen him! My husband will murder me if he is to hear that our boy can not be found!"

This statement was followed by a long wail. Darcy bit back a smile, he had to applaud Elizabeth, anyone hearing her would believe that she indeed was missing a child.

"Contain yourself woman!" Mrs. Younge said harshly, obviously incensed at the disturbance. "I have told you repeatedly that I have seen no such boy!"

"Oh but he was last seen heading in this direction, he had his pup with him, perhaps you have seen the pup?"

"No, I have not seen a dog."

"A Collie it was, with black spots!"

"Madam, how many times must I—"

Muffled sounds could be heard, followed by the sounds of scuffling and something crashing on the floor. Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam looked at each other, then both jumped up from their position behind a bush and ran toward the back door.

They found Elizabeth inside the cottage hurrying towards them, her color high, eyes huge and somewhat wild.

"Mr. Campbell has secured Mrs. Younge in the bedroom." She spoke as if out of breath, gulping down air. Darcy took her hand and squeezed it, concerned at her reaction to the situation.

"Elizabeth, slow down. Breathe deeply, slowly." He would tell her later of how proud he was of her strength under pressure, but now he needed to calm her. "You have done very well, my love."

Following his instructions, Elizabeth's breathing slowed and her countenance lost some of its turbulence, but her eyes remained bothered.

"William, I have never been directly involved in causing a person harm. My heart almost could not take it when Mr. Campbell, struggled with Mrs. Younge."

"Remember why it had to be done." Darcy's eyes were hard. "Mrs. Younge put herself in this situation."

"Yes." Elizabeth nodded. Then as if suddenly remembering, "Lydia! Oh but where is my sister?"

"In here." The colonel said, he stood patiently waiting by the door of the second bedroom.

They went in, observing the dark and musty interior, they moved slowly. As Elizabeth's eyes adjusted to the dark, she saw the form of a person on the bed. Her heart pounded heavily. "Lydia."

Darcy moved first, he went nearer, slowly so as not to alert the still form.

"No, get away!" Came a sudden and pathetic attempt at defense that caused the bed to creak. The voice obviously raw and frightened began to sob. "Please, please let me go."

"Miss Lydia, we have come to take you home. Your sister, Elizabeth, is here." Darcy spoke quietly, he could not help but feel for this pitiful creature who was, in his mind,once the most boisterous girl of his acquaintance. That she was reduced to this quivering mass of fright made him want to do great physical harm to Wickham.

"Lydia, it is I. It is Lizzy." Elizabeth's voice sounded as if she held back tears. She moved nearer as Darcy struck a light and held it close to them.

The sight that greeted Elizabeth nearly caused her to cry out, her heart felt heavy with pain. There lay her youngest sister, a frightened child. Pale, her eyes swollen, a bruise darkened her cheek, hair matted and dirty.

"Lizzy?" Lydia asked softly, her voice broken in its disbelief of salvation.

"Come, let us go home, my love."

"Is it really you?"

"Yes, sweeting."

"I am sorry, I am so sorry, Lizzy." Here she began to cry in earnest.

Elizabeth gathered her sister in her arms. "No, hush now, my love, I am here."

"Miss Elizabeth." It was Colonel Fitzwilliam. "We must leave."

Elizabeth nodded. "Lydia, Mr. Darcy is here with me, he and his cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam, have come to bring you home."

"Miss Lydia." Darcy crouched down in front of the bed. "There is no more need for you to be frightened." He tried to speak as gently as he could, the thought of Georgiana on his mind.

Lydia's eyes were wide, to trust another person seemed quite beyond her at that moment. Elizabeth caught her hand, silently asking for her trust. Lydia gazed at Mr. Darcy, and then finally nodded.

Darcy took the weak form of Lydia in his arms and carried her out the back door.

It was imperative that they not be seen, the avoidance of any trace of scandal was still of a great concern. Fortune favoured them with the location of the forest for it provided them with very good cover. At the edge of it, Corwin awaited with a carriage at the ready.

* * *

"What will happen to Mrs. Younge?"

Elizabeth asked, unable to completely erase the vision of panic and fright in the other woman's eyes as she realised she was being seized.

"The colonel will take her to the proper authorities. Charges of kidnapping and assault will probably be laid at her feet." Darcy drank from the cup he held.

"What about Mr. Wickham?"

Darcy sighed. "It shall depend on whether he is to return here or if we must lie in wait of him in Mayfair." He put the cup down.

Elizabeth shivered. "I must speak to Lydia, I have to know what that horrid man is to her."

Darcy nodded in agreement.

They both turned to look at Lydia, fast asleep in a natural slumber that brought what seemed like a peaceful expression to her face.

Elizabeth had washed her sister, removing any physical traces of her abduction save for the bruising on her cheek. Then she had gently helped her change into a clean sleeping gown. The exertion proving too much for the state she was in, Lydia very soon succumbed to exhaustion.

After Corwin had conveyed Darcy, Elizabeth and Lydia back to their cottage, the Colonel and his men had gone to make arrangements to transport Mrs. Younge to the authorities.

It was very favourable indeed that their location was quite a distance from Mrs. Malcolm's household and main farmlands, and was isolated enough not to warrant any passersby. For their comings and goings would prove very peculiar to any who might have seen them.

Elizabeth had anticipated their landlady in her delivery of their meal. She stood outside their cottage, affecting the stance of one who had just arrived from a walk. Assuming a shy mien, she had greeted the older woman in short sentences and said that she would take the basket of food, explaining that Darcy was abed from a headache.

Darcy had watched her unseen from the window. He shook his head and smiled at how convincing Elizabeth played her part in this adventure. He would never have guessed her to be a natural at play-acting.

As Lydia lay sleeping, they ate in silence. Elizabeth, for the first time in what seemed like years, felt all the worry drain from her. She leaned back her head and sighed deeply, thinking grateful thoughts.

Darcy placed his hand on her nape, massaging her there. Elizabeth hummed, she closed her eyes and felt her skin grow warm at Darcy's touch. When she finally looked at him, her eyes shone with her feelings.

"How is it that you, sir, are so vital to me now? How did it happen that one moment I intensely disliked you and then the next found myself unable to breathe without you?"

Darcy's hand moved to her cheek, his eyes roamed her face taking in all her features, her expression. "It was you, your eyes looked into mine and then the spell was cast."

"I love you, Mr. Darcy."

"And I love you, Miss Elizabeth."

Silence ruled the cottage, but the thunderings in their hearts echoed on to the other, echoed on to the song that both their souls danced to.

* * *

Evening arrived quietly, as if letting them revel in the peace they now felt. Elizabeth who had remained beside her sister since her rescue, was being convinced by Darcy to take a respite and enjoy a walk.

Colonel Fitzwilliam arrived just then to inform them that Mrs. Younge was in the custody of the authorities, and was to be taken to London were trials where to be held.

Early the next morning they were to return to London themselves, Lydia to recuperate in Gracechurch Street, Darcy and Elizabeth to appear newly recovered from their afflictions in Darcy House.

Darcy hoped as well to be present during Mr. Bennet's meeting with Wickham.

"I can not begin to tell you how I appreciate all that you have done for my family, Colonel." Elizabeth said earnestly.

"Let us not begin with that, Miss Elizabeth. You are, after all, part of my family!" The colonel replied, winking at her.

Darcy chuckled at this. "Cousin, you must do Elizabeth one more service."

"I am at your disposal, Madam." Colonel Fitzwilliam bowed.

Elizabeth laughed, but shook her head. "Indeed, you must not think me ungrateful, but I am hesitant to venture off on a walk, what if Lydia should wake and find me absent?"

"Miss Lydia is in a deep, restful sleep. She is recovering well." Darcy said. "I will stay, for I very much doubt that she shall be more comfortable with the Colonel while you take your stroll." Darcy smiled at Elizabeth. "I shall remain just outside the door, and use the time to groom Caspian. I daresay Miss Lydia has placed sufficient trust in me."

Elizabeth grinned, her eyes twinkling at her beloved. In truth she did long for the outdoors, so she finally accepted the offer.

They walked following the line of trees that bordered the lake. The peace of the country was always a balm to Elizabeth's soul, she supposed it was nature's way of reminding her of who she was.

"Caspian is mad for him." Colonel Fitzwilliam said with a shake of his head. "If I am not careful Darcy will steal that steed from me, and I shall have to ride into war with a poor alternative!"

Elizabeth laughed at his jest. "You have the same kind of humour as your cousin. I see that now."

"Alas, my only advantage over Darcy has been revealed."

"Surely you are too hard on yourself, I imagine a bachelor such as you, Colonel, can boast of many things."

The sparkle in Elizabeth's eyes had the colonel sighing. "His one true advantage is garnering your affections." Then seriously, he continued. "I am truly happy that Darcy has found you, Miss Elizabeth. And equally happy that you have seen my cousin for who he really is."

"I almost had not." Elizabeth spoke in shame. "My prejudice against him, and pride—yes my abominable pride, almost undermined everything else. I am lucky to have been given the chance to come to know him better."

"Darcy is a most faithful person, when he loves, he gives his whole heart. And I have never seen my cousin so devoted to another, I believe he would move heaven and earth to be with you."

"Trust me when I say, Colonel, that I will wholeheartedly do the same for him, and so much more."

"Ah. Competitive as well, you truly belong to each other." He said with a grin.

Elizabeth's responding smile was brilliant, rendering the colonel speechless for a moment. With another shake of his head, he experienced a speck of jealousy at his cousin's good fortune. Darcy and Elizabeth were truly and absolutely fortunate to have found each other. A blind man could see the amount of love that flowed between them.

Colonel Fitzwilliam was glad that his most deserving cousin and friend had finally found his match.

"Pray, tell me, Miss Elizabeth, do you perhaps have a twin sister?"


	18. Lydia

Chapter 18: Lydia

The carriage halted to a stop in front of The Copper Kettle, a tavern situated a little over an hour's ride outside of Cobham. The group had not been able to leave as early as planned, thus an hour past noon found them only some miles removed from their starting point.

Elizabeth gently shook the sleeping form of her sister, Lydia.

"Dearest, we are to stop for luncheon." She smiled kindly as Lydia's disoriented gaze shifted from Elizabeth to the scene outside the carriage window.

"Oh. I had not realised I had fallen asleep." She said meekly.

Although somewhat physically improved, Lydia was still a long way to claiming her normal strength. So it was with the assistance of Darcy and Elizabeth that the younger sister dismounted their conveyance and entered the establishment. The hall was only half full, but Darcy had elected to secure a private dining room where the noise of the other diners receded at the closing of the door.

Food was served and the meal progressed silently with Darcy and Elizabeth occasionally exchanging small, strained smiles. Little could be exchanged by way of conversation natural and sincere enough that did not broach a topic connected to recent events. Lydia hardly looked up from the meal which she ate sparingly.

Elizabeth suppressed a sigh, she glanced at the face that was not quite the Lydia she knew. Her sister's silence and meekness unnerved her, how ironic it seemed to Elizabeth that all she had ever requested of Lydia during meal times was silence and some reserve.

She set her fork down and looked outside. A gray sky looked back at her, she longed for everything to return to normal, she longed for the comfort of her own clothes. Indeed, she was ready for this adventure to come to its conclusion, but most importantly, she was anxious for her sister to heal. Her mind went back to the previous night when Darcy had given the sisters some privacy.

Lydia's pale hand had stilled her own from the task of brushing the younger one's hair. Elizabeth had not known whether to be relieved or worried as she saw Lydia's countenance fill with feeling then.

"I thought he fancied me, Lizzy." Lydia's eyes had appealed for understanding, for some sense of sanity. "He was ever so attentive, so amiable, telling me how beautiful I was, how merry. I had believed him to be in love with me, and that I felt love for him as well." A small, bitter smile had appeared at the corners of her lips and lit her young eyes with something akin to joy. "How handsome he appeared in regimentals." Then with a shake of her head, and just as suddenly, the light in Lydia's eyes had gone. "I had anticipated his offering for me you know, how naive."

"Lydia, there is no need to do this now." Elizabeth had softly said, but the younger sister had merely looked down.

"'Tis better now rather than later, I have strength to do this but once, Lizzy."

"If you wish, but stop when you must." Elizabeth squeezed the hand that held hers.

After a short silence, Lydia had stared at the window, her reflection looked back at her, a ghost of the vivacious young woman that was almost always on the verge of impropriety.

"When Miss Johnston was made known to our company, Wickham started to show less partiality for me. She was in possession of a great fortune, they said." Lydia had looked at her sister then, shamefaced and regretful. "I should have recognised him for what he truly was then. But nay, Lizzy, Papa has proven that he knows me well indeed! That I am the silliest girl in all of England!" Lydia's voice broke on a sob.

"Lydia, you must not say that."

"No, pray do not defend me, you must hear everything."

A pregnant pause had ensued and Lydia stood up to walk to the window, her fingers tracing the line of the window pane.

"Miss Johnston did not stay with us for long, but I felt the humiliation. I had wanted to quit Brighton, and Mama's letter of the weddings supplied me the perfect reason. I should have gone!" Lydia's expression was harsh, when she had turned to look at Elizabeth, there was some sadness, and indeed, a trace of envy in its depths. "I never properly congratulated you, Lizzy. Mr. Darcy is a man to be esteemed."

"I thank you, that he is."

"News of yours and Jane's engagements spread in Brighton." Lydia continued flatly. "It was then that Wickham's attentions reverted back to me. He pursued me more than ever before, as if he were truly determined to have me. And I, in my foolishness, deemed that an accomplishment! He was in love with me, he said. After spending time with Miss Johnston he knew that my worth was far superior to hers, I took his words to heart!"

Hate, so potent, had risen in Elizabeth's chest then, her hands clenched into fists. What manner of man would play so carelessly, so maliciously with a young girl's heart? An image of her sweet friend, of her future sister, formed in her mind, to know that Georgiana had suffered in his hands as well. Elizabeth had never felt such inclination to do someone physical harm as she had at that moment.

"I told him I was to depart for Hertfordshire soon, to be with my family. He begged me to stay with him, to elope with him to Gretna Green. Oh Lizzy, I am a simpleton indeed to have believed him!" Her face had colored as she beat at her chest. "But you see I did! The romance of it all, a handsome man come to sweep me off my feet, come to take me away!" Lydia had cried brokenly. _A girl no more_ , Elizabeth had realised.

"It was as Mama had always said, my knight had come for me."

Tears stung Elizabeth's eyes, what she would give to mend her sister's heart. Lydia, for all her flaws, did not deserve this disillusionment. Her mind had gone back to when they were younger and she had come to Elizabeth crying because of a tear in her doll's dress. _If only needle and thread could mend your heart, dear sister_ , she had thought, gathering Lydia in her arms until she calmed down.

"He had formed a plan, his sister would help us run away. She would present herself as my aunt and tell the Forsters that she was to assume responsibility over my traveling back to Hertfordshire."

"Colonel Forster agreed to this?" Elizabeth had asked a little incredulously.

"He was called to London at that time, Mrs. Forster assumed my care."

"I see."

"And so there I was, the proudest fool. I had thought I would be a married woman before either you or Jane! I looked forward to taking precedence over my older sisters." Lydia had covered her face. "I am shameful, Lizzy. How can you ever forgive me? How can you still endure being my sister?"

"Because I love you, because we are of the same blood. That is a promise that whatever comes to pass, there is a part of you in me, just as there is a part of me in you."

"You are too good, I do not deserve this."

"Do not talk so, Lydia." Elizabeth had said softly.

Sitting down on a nearby chair, Lydia had been the picture of dejection. "When she came and we had gone on the carriage, I felt that something was amiss. Wickham was not there, and when I asked her as much, she said that he was to meet us once outside of Brighton. This he did when we changed carriages. I saw him and I ran to him, I threw myself to that man's arms, condemned myself to my own hell."

Elizabeth had placed her hand on her sister's shoulder. "Would you like to rest for a while?"

"No, I can not stop. I wish to tell you all of it, Lizzy. I know that I shall never forget, but I never wish to speak of this again."

Elizabeth had nodded.

"We had luncheon, then went into the carriage, all three of us. I had asked why his sister was coming with us, her reply was that she would be in our company only until the next village."

Lydia had paused then, and Elizabeth saw her brace herself, as if preparing to leap from a cliff.

"I remember feeling very sleepy, I woke up in darkness, in a place I could not name. I remember thinking, 'Had we done it then? Was I Mrs. George Wickham? Had we just consummated our marriage?'" She had laughed harshly at this. "Even then, I denied what my instincts shouted."

Elizabeth had closed her eyes, a shudder passing over her, remembering the room where they found Lydia, the state that she was in.

"At first I was tied to the bed." Here, she had unconsciously rubbed her wrists. "Mrs. Younge, she introduced herself to me then as Wickham's accomplice, came in to give me food. I was to fatten their purse, she said. My sisters and their husbands would see to that, she said." Elizabeth had seen as Lydia's whole body slackened in defeat. "The rest I imagine you know."

Elizabeth had hesitated, but she must have an answer. "Did Mr. Wickham—did he bed you?" The heartbeat it had taken for Lydia to reply, had been an eternity to her.

"No."

Elizabeth's shoulders had sagged with relief, she said a silent prayer of gratitude for this. Then continued.

"Who hurt you?"

Lydia had gripped her arms. "My anger had risen at one point, I blamed Mrs. Younge for poisoning Wickham's mind." She had smiled mirthlessly. "You see now how foolish I truly am? You see how even then I tried to make him the innocent?" Lydia had squeezed her eyes shut, as if trying to shed that layer of herself that experienced it all. "When she untied my hands so I could relieve myself, I pounced on her. Lord Lizzy! How I scratched at her and pulled at her hair, I was a mad woman!" A shadow of the former Lydia appeared on her face, giving Elizabeth hope.

"She hit me then, bound me again." Hand touching the now yellowing bruise on her cheek, Lydia continued. "After that she would force laudanum on me. How long I slept, I know not."

"Where was Mr. Wickham when all this happened?"

"I can not say, very rarely did I see him." Lydia's eyes had been vacant as she spoke. "One night, I recall them fighting. Wickham was very angry at Mrs. Younge. 'You will kill her if you do not desist in this medication.' That is what he said. Then he carried me to another room."

Corwin's narrative came to Elizabeth's mind.

"She accused him then of turning against her, of his choosing me over her. But I no longer believed any of it, Lizzy. He surely could not be thinking of my well-being, he was merely making sure that they receive their fortune."

Words failed Elizabeth, she felt such helplessness. For all her worth, she had not known how to begin to console her sister.

It had started as a small whimper, before Elizabeth could reach her, Lydia had slid bonelessly to the floor. Great, wracking sobs escaped her. Older sister had rushed to the younger, crying as well in an attempt to share the pain, the grief of a broken heart, the loss of innocence, and the exposure of such evils that the world had.

Darcy had entered the cottage then, he had attempted to steel himself against the flood of emotion he had heard as he stood outside the cottage door. But the sight of Elizabeth and of Lydia had been too much for his protector's heart. _Georgiana_ , he thought. Without warning, he had gathered Lydia in his arms and carried her to the bed.

"You are not alone, Miss Lydia." He had softly said. "Know that I am your brother, you are my sister. I am here for you."

Lydia had buried her face in his shoulder and cried unreservedly, unashamedly.

Elizabeth's heart, which had mere moments ago lay broken for her sister, burrowed heavy and full in her chest. _The very best of men_ , she had thought.

The opening of the dining room door stirred Elizabeth from her reverie. A tavern maid entered bearing a pitcher of ale, and asked if there was anything else that they wanted.

"No, nothing else, I thank you." She replied with a smile, then to her companions she inquired, "Would you care for a short walk before we depart?"

"Will you join us, Mr. Darcy?" Lydia looked at Darcy, then consciously cast her eyes elsewhere.

"Of course, Miss Lydia." Darcy smiled.

Elizabeth gazed at Darcy with a tender smile, eyes shining. His breath caught in his chest, she made him feel that he was indeed a deserving man. Darcy's mind saw his future, he would endlessly endeavor to be a man worthy of her love, worthy of her esteem. _You are my truest, my brightest reason for being alive_ , he thought.

And Elizabeth's own heart heard this. She would forever belong to this man, perhaps, her heart said that she had always belonged to him, long before she even knew it. Darcy and his goodness, he was her ever constant strength.

Lydia witnessed their wordless exchange, realized even as she saw the kind of love that could exist between a man and a woman. Pure and true. Her young heart was no longer innocent, but with her loss was also a gain, an awareness of the possibilities of life, that indeed there were good things in the world as well. A small fluttering of hope made itself felt in her heart, for the first time in what seemed an exceedingly long time, Lydia felt hope that her future might not be as bleak as what she had resigned it to be.

Hope. Yes, and hope she did.

* * *

A/N:

Hello there!

You must forgive me for being absent these past two months, life has its ways of keeping me from writing. But the pull of Darcy and Elizabeth's story could not keep me away any longer. Thank you very much for staying with me! :)

Please let me know how you find this chapter. As always, my gratitude for your reviews, for your follows and favorites!


	19. An Exchange

Chapter 19: An Exchange

"He has not come?"

"I am afraid not." Darcy stood by the open door of the sitting room where Elizabeth had anxiously awaited his return to Darcy House. "Mr. Bennet remained in place for almost four hours."

"How can that be? Could he have known that Lydia was rescued?" Her voice shook.

"The colonel and I have employed everything in our power to prevent Mrs. Younge's arrest from becoming public, the names of the people involved have not been divulged to anyone save for the top authorities, people we trust." Darcy looked away. "But it is possible that he found out of our retrieval of Miss Lydia from lesser means, I would put nothing past that man."

Upon Darcy's reply, Elizabeth looked down in disappointment. Her betrothed walked closer to her.

She sighed. "How are we to find Mr. Wickham now?"

"He can not have gone too far, it is logical to assume that his funds are nearly depleted. The amount he procured upon pawning Miss Lydia's necklace would not take him away from London again, that is, had he travelled back here as they originally intended." Darcy spoke softly. "Mr. Campbell is still on his trail, it will only be a matter of time. You have seen the man's capabilities, doubt not that Wickham will be caught."

Elizabeth bit her lip, nodded, and cast her eyes down. Darcy cupped her cheek and moved closer still. "Our efforts have not been in vain, Elizabeth, we shall find him. Meanwhile we must continue with our lives."

She turned her face to kiss Darcy's palm. Soft lips met warm skin, and she knew then, and again, a feeling of certainty, a quiet promise that together they would conquer life. He was right of course, their future awaited them. She smiled softly, her heart skipping a beat, her eyes returning to his handsome countenance. "To be united with you in marriage, Fitzwilliam, I can not begin to describe my feelings..." A blush appeared on Elizabeth's cheeks, brightening her eyes.

Darcy's heart leaped. Of course she meant their wedding, their life together as husband and wife. Not their physical joining. No, Elizabeth could not have alluded to that. Try as he might, he could not prevent his mind from going back to that one night they spent alone in Mrs. Malcom's cottage. He had left—indeed fled—the cottage in fear that he would forget his honor as a gentleman. Her effect on him was to such extent that he considered sleeping out of doors. This time it was Darcy's cheeks that turned red from his recollections.

"I have not yet expressed how handsome you look today." Elizabeth murmured sweetly.

"Lizzy." With gentle hands he held her face. "You are a marvel." Brushing his lips softly against hers, Darcy could not fathom how he had lived his life before she came, had he really lived at all before Elizabeth Bennet came and captured all of himself? No, no he had not.

Forehead resting against forehead, they shared a quiet moment. Footsteps sounded outside the open door, ending their cocoon of solitude.

"Elizabeth, I am ready, Jane is as well." It was Georgiana, who upon entering the drawing room was startled to see Darcy. "Brother! I had not known of your return." She grinned as Darcy approached her and bowed smilingly.

"I arrived but a few moments ago."

Curtsying sweetly, Georgiana held out her hand. "Well, now that you are here, you must accompany us on our walk."

"Indeed, I think I shall." Darcy took his sister's outstretched arm and looked at Elizabeth, whose own smile had turned bright with mischief.

"Really, Mr. Darcy, it is not as if we are giving you a choice on the matter, for Mr. Bingley is sorely outnumbered by us females and must beg the company of his own sex."

"The duty does not undermine the pleasure, I assure you." was Darcy's grinning reply.

"Georgiana, you have heard it yourself, we now have leave to abuse your brother however we see fit!"

The younger lady covered her mouth as a giggle escaped her.

* * *

Hyde Park, although enjoyable in its offerings for a walk, was not nearly enough to suit Elizabeth's craving for the outdoors. Indeed, she looked for her country panoramas, she longed for the scent of the sweet air carried about from fields to hills, through woods of varying trees, and over lakes of glistening glass.

And perhaps still, she would have found it more enjoyable had there been less strollers as well. For she could not discount the resentment she felt in the very little solitude afforded their group as they ventured through the park. It was at large due to a certain tall and handsome gentleman that could not seem to walk about freely without an acquaintance or another bidding him a fine afternoon and seeking introductions to his lovely companions. Acquaintances who, furthermore, upon learning the identity of the lady he escorted, stopped to offer congratulations on their betrothal. Whether the sentiments were filled with sincerity or merely driven by curiosity, Darcy's reaction of indulgent gratitude did not vary.

These people, in truth, could not be blamed, for indeed was it a rare sight to see Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy in such a cheerful disposition. Where he wore the usual serious expression on his face, now was a smile and an openness that rendered him more handsome still.

To Elizabeth, it seemed that there were only two reactions to herself; first, the deference afforded Darcy was extended to his betrothed as well, and second, was a veiled estimation of her person which at times would have bordered closely on resentment had not the looks been quickly covered with respectful and proper words. Therefore, it was very providential that Elizabeth had always responded with amusement at this facet of humanity. As in the country, she considered it ridiculous, thus diverting. A small taste of how it was to become the new Mrs. Fitzwilliam Darcy, Elizabeth knew.

But after an hour of such and following a particularly long pause in their walk due to a large group they had encountered, Elizabeth could not help sighing in resignation. Darcy, whose arm supported hers felt the breath she let out. He took her hand and kissed it.

"I had not thought that you would tire of society so soon, my love." Darcy jested.

"Oh 'tis not that!" She waved her hand at their surroundings. "'Tis just that I do miss our solitude. In Hertfordshire and indeed in Surrey," here Elizabeth blushed faintly. "we were mostly each other's company, and I fear that time has spoilt me."

"I see, you do not wish to share me."

"True! And I shall not deny it!"

They grinned at each other, oblivious to the world and to the companions that now lagged some distance behind them.

Darcy leaned forward as he squeezed her hand. "Then it is very lucky that we are headed back to Hertfordshire tomorrow."

"Indeed, I confess that I count the hours." Elizabeth replied breathlessly.

"Your father does not mind that you and Miss Bennet are to spend your last night in London at Darcy House?"

"No, we were all in agreement that to move Jane and myself back to Gracechurch Street for just this one night would be very imprudent since we are to quit Town early tomorrow."

"And Mr. Bennet is to travel back with Miss Lydia after a few more days?"

"Yes, with my Uncle and Aunt Gardiner as well. Lydia's bruises are not nearly as noticeable, but some are still visible."

"And how is Miss Lydia faring?" Darcy's concern could be seen in his eyes.

"Her youth has both its advantages and disadvantages, in the aftermath it has proven of use to her. For I daresay that Lydia's spirit has not been completely crushed. When she was made to understand that she had escaped ruin, my sister saw hope, I think."

"I am glad then."

"She will never be the same girl, indeed I pray not. If anything could have taught her a lesson to address her disposition and improprieties, it is her recent experience."

"I have seen how different she conducts herself now, she hesitates yes, and seems almost afraid to decide for herself, but in time, I am hopeful that she will regain some of herself." As he said this Darcy looked at Georgiana who conversed animatedly with Jane and Bingley. "She must not be too hard upon herself."

Elizabeth touched his cheek. "I believe she is learning that. I only hope that the weddings will bring her happiness and not remind her of what has passed."

Darcy squeezed her hand, continuing on with their walk. Autumn had started to cast its spell around them, in no time they would see the changing of the colors of the leaves. He looked forward to strolling the grounds of Pemberley with Elizabeth, his arms entwined around hers. He smiled unknowingly at the image in his mind.

"I do hope it is thoughts of your dear Lizzy that brings that smile to your face."

Darcy's smile widening still, looked down at Elizabeth. "I would rather not say, as I can see how self-satisfied you already are with my adoration of you."

"You would withhold your feelings from me? How shall we sustain an honest relationship if such things ensue?" Elizabeth bit her lip to prevent a laugh from escaping.

The grin that formed on Darcy's face made Elizabeth want to kiss him. She wanted to run her fingers through his hair, indeed, she wanted to rest her cheek against his neck and absorb his scent.

"Darcy!"

A gentleman and two ladies approached.

Elizabeth suppressing a sigh, schooled her features until only a small, somewhat forced smile remained. Beside her, she could feel Darcy's shoulders shaking with silent laughter. The small pinch that she bestowed on the back of his hand did not serve to halt the amusement and gratification he felt in her possessiveness of his company.

* * *

 _What was this?_

Elizabeth paused in her movements as she heard a crisp sound from beneath the pillow her head lay on. The night was deep, and outside gusts of wind celebrated the changing of the seasons, rather like a passing of the torch to the now autumn king.

Elizabeth moved again, only to encounter the sound once more. With her hand, she searched the underside of the pillow, frowning when she encountered what seemed to be a piece of parchment paper. She fumbled with the candle by her night stand, the frown was quickly replaced by a smile as she saw from the glow of the candlelight her name, written in her beloved's penmanship. Eagerly, Elizabeth broke the seal.

 _My Loveliest Elizabeth,_

 _Judge not this poor man for this breach in propriety, for in vain have I attempted to control my longing for you. Yes, I confess to having covertly entered your room and having left this letter underneath your pillow. The same pillow which I envy for it shall feel the shape of your face and the softness of your hair as intimately as I long to._

 _In my eight and twenty years of living, I have never felt so incomplete as I do when you bid me good night. I know not how I shall endure the next few days, for since our time together in our small cottage in Cobham, my nights have never been the same—not that I would deem to call them normal since I came to love you._

 _The gentleman in me can not, dares not, say such words directly to you, especially during the light of day. But the darkness of the night has its pull. It brings visions of you, of a love so intense that it blinds me._

 _Forgive me, my Lizzy, if I have spoken so boldly, but know the power you have over me. I shall never attempt to hide it, not from you, my beloved._

 _Yours forevermore,_

 _F.D._

Elizabeth's eyelids dropped closed as the drumbeat in her chest that was her heart hastened in its cadence. How wonderful she felt! How liberated her heart was! To be the recipient of such feelings, and to have the same emotions swirling in her made her feel as though she could fly.

Taking the candle, Elizabeth attempted to still her shaking hand, when she sufficiently calmed, she went to the desk and sharpened her quill.

* * *

Darcy stood by his bedroom window, he had the notion of opening it despite the chill of the windy night. Hands resting on the latch, he followed his impulse and threw open the window panes. The gusts that entered blew the drapes away from the window, a few leaves carried in from somewhere in London scattered about his bedroom floor. The collar of his nightshirt flapped from the force of the wind, his skin prickled as the cold penetrated the thin material of his nightclothes. But Darcy refused to move, he welcomed the cold, welcomed how his skin reacted to it. This night, of all nights brought images of that time he tried to show Elizabeth how ridiculous her fears of being physically insufficient were. This night, because it was the last night they would share a roof until the time they would be husband and wife.

His mind's eye went back to the feel of her, the way his hand had seemed to recall her form. It was the first time he had touched her in such a way, but somewhere in his being, he knew that he had felt her before. Elizabeth had been his, as he had been hers long before they even knew the other existed. Of this Darcy was most certain.

He shook his head and chuckled. How his cousin, the colonel, would laugh at his fancy notions. He had already seen how his acquaintances reacted to this more open, more amiable, and besotted side of him. He cared not that they smiled knowingly, in truth he felt pride to be able to claim such love. For who, in their right mind, would refuse such euphoria of feeling?

Darcy looked out into the gardens, beyond the row of townhouses, most of London was asleep. _Elizabeth. My Elizabeth_ , his thoughts kept turning to her.

The wind masked the sound of the opening door. Elizabeth stood, entranced at the sight she beheld. The drapes blew about, framing the tall figure that stood against the wind. A captain of a ship at sea? A knight looking out from atop a tower? Darcy could fit any of these, in her flight of fancy, Elizabeth forgot time, how long she stood with her hand clutching at the door handle, the other holding her letter, she could not say.

 _I love you!_ Her heart shouted over the wind.

A small fluttering, scratching sensation against her foot roused her from her thoughts, a single leaf come to remind her of reality. She checked her impulse to run to Darcy, no she would not ruin this image in her mind, she would forever hold this picture of him as her sea captain, as her knight. With no intention of betraying her presence, Elizabeth slowly closed the door and quickly stole to Darcy's bed, inserting the letter underneath his pillow.

Darcy felt more than saw the movements in his bedchambers, all at once he knew whose presence it was that he sensed. He turned around to catch Elizabeth's gaze as she held the door open in her departure.

The breath he took froze in his chest. Their eyes met, locked for an eternity that both welcomed. Finally, with a small smile, Elizabeth slipped out and closed the bedroom door.

Darcy stood motionless for a moment, then he turned around and closed the window. A stillness reigned over the room, had he dreamed her? Instinctively he walked to his bed, and reached under the pillow.

He lit a candle and slowly, almost reverently, unfolded the letter from Elizabeth.

 _Dearest Fitzwilliam,_

 _I am no stranger to feelings, for since my youth have I encountered all manner of them. But when I started knowing you, I may as well claim innocence to emotions. For what I feel towards you, I can not fully comprehend, it is like a strong gust of wind, I have been blown here and there, until I can no longer tell beginning from end. I have lost myself in you, William, and until the end of my days do I wish to remain lost._

 _You are what I see when I close my eyes, you are what I feel when my hands touch air. I love you, most ardently, most desperately._

 _Until the morning light, you shall remain in my thoughts. Then, may I touch you. In the morning light my hands and heart will seek yours and you shall feel my longing as well._

 _Yours,_

 _E.B._

* * *

A/N:

Happy New Year, everyone! I hope this brings some love into your 2018! Thank you, as always, for being the best, thank you for your patience, thank you for reviewing and following.

But mostly thank you for being fellow Darcy and Elizabeth fans, I am very happy knowing that I share this with you.

More from our beloved characters soon! (Hint on weddings and one more bump on the road!) :)


	20. The Bridge to Meryton

Chapter 20 : The Bridge to Meryton

Two artists stood on the banks of the River Lea near the outskirts of Meryton. They had chosen that place due to the view that it commanded; that of the old Meryton bridge.

The bridge stood strong and distinct, its foundations and arches were of compact and solid stone. Softening its austerity were moss and ferns that grew in whichever crevice they could find, nature and time had settled the bridge down to its comfortable and familiar appearance. The tracks of carriages and carts that scarred the floor spoke of the life, and the living of the people in that small town, past and present. They represented work, leisure and the continous cycle of the rural life.

The artistic eye took in the angle of the sunlight that bounced and played on the stone, and at the right hour, the picture it presented was one of whimsy. This made the scenic spot a favorite among local painters.

In the river itself, boulders of differing sizes were strewn about, as if the hand that built it threw them carelessly into the water. Because of this, some parts were shallow enough to stand in, while a mere two steps away would abruptly lead to deeper waters. Meryton residents knew how deceiving those waters were, for not a few mishaps had occurred there over the years. Most recent was a young lad of twelve, who upon judging himself ready, had ridden his mule to town. As it happened, his skill would not bring him past the panic of a mule frightened by a sudden clap of thunder. The boy, thrown over the bridge, had fallen into the deeper part of waters, the strong currents carrying him away. It had only been by sheer luck that he was caught in the branches of a low-lying tree. There he would stay until the rector, who had been on his way home, would see him shivering pitifully.

Surrounding the bridge were Hertfordshire's fields, green and fresh, a stark contrast to the colors of not so farawar London. The consequence of such a combination, of what man and nature made, was a balance that was most appealing to the eye.

This, the two artist ventured to recreate in paint and paper. Their attempts were so serious that an unintentional rivalry arose between them, beginning with one correcting the other on the color of the bridge. Where one saw gray, the other saw brown, their argument become so heated that neither one nor the other noticed the grand carriage that approached, nor did they notice, until it was too late, what loomed ahead.

* * *

From the Darcy carriage, Elizabeth looked out happily at the familiar view. Some distance away the River Lea could be seen, it had always marked both departures and arrivals to Meryton. Indeed, whenever she travelled to London, it was her personal tradition to look back at the bridge until she could no longer see it.

And also for her, it had always brought back memories of a happy childhood and young adulthood. She had sat at its banks in picnics and outings with her sisters, Jane serenely beside her, Mary philosophising, and the younger two sauntering here and there in the merriest of ways. Her father and a servant would be some distance away in a renowned fishing spot, while her mother would always call out in worry that he should fall in and leave her a destitute widow with no prospects.

The next time she would pass this bridge, she would have a different name. Elizabeth's heart skipped. Elizabeth Darcy. She would be Mrs. Darcy, wife to the man who sat beside her, whose fingers discreetly brushed hers as they sat quietly looking out the carriage window.

Until these past months, she had led a quite countrified life; as quiet as four sisters, an excitable mother, and a father with a sarcastic wit would let. Elizabeth could describe it as happy, but uneventful. Of course Darcy had changed all of that. She had always known that he would come, although he was then only a thought, only a vision of something meant for her, a grand love. Her resolution to marry only when she found it, when she found him, was borne of that ideal.

In the carriage, Jane and Mr. Bingley talked quietly amongst themselves, smiling and nodding to each other, a most agreeable couple one could not meet anywhere else, Elizabeth thought. Turning her head, she caught Darcy's eye and smiled at her betrothed. His returning smile always caused her heart to skip a beat. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"You are happy to be returning home."

"Just so." Her smile deepened. "Although I daresay that home shall be anywhere with you."

"Lizzy." Darcy whispered.

Elizabeth looked out again, the smile lingering on her lips, her arm brushing against Darcy's, she felt exhilarated. A breeze drifted against her face, she could hear the gurgling waters of the approaching river. On the opposite bank she heard two men in an argument, interested, Elizabeth leaned out and saw that they were acquaintances, Mr. Adley who owned the town mill and his friend, Mr. Soames.

"Have you gone blind, man? 'Tis brown as the hair on your head!"

"You are mistaken, I am sure! 'Tis gray or I shall eat my hat!"

"Then you best be hungry!"

Elizabeth chuckled, beside her Darcy wore a puzzled expression.

"They are old friends, both of them artists, and very accomplished in painting. Arguing is their pastime." Elizabeth explained with a grin.

Jane and Mr. Bingley looked up from their conversation, her sister becoming aware of the scene Elizabeth referred to, Jane commented with a smile.

"The pair of them disagree more often than they agree, one would wonder how their friendship has lasted so long."

Mr. Bingley chuckled. "Darcy and I are not exactly in agreement oftentimes, but I daresay the old man tolerates my opinions, no matter how faulty they are in his thinking."

Darcy, feigning a straight face, replied. "Indeed, 'tis my lot in life to have befriended a most disagreeable person such as Bingley, how very difficult he is." He said looking at Elizabeth and Jane.

They laughed at this, the sound carrying out of the open windows of the carriage.

"They appear to be painting the bridge, does it get much attention from artists?" Mr. Bingley inquired.

"A fair amount, I imagine." Elizabeth gestured to the banks where the artists stood. "That vantage point is especially pleasing to the eye."

"It has been quite a while since we had a picnic there, Lizzy." Jane's eyes held a suggestion.

"Then plan one, we must, Jane!" Elizabeth replied, her eyes veering back to the river, a smile on her face.

* * *

Colonel Fitzwilliam rode hard. Feeling the urgency that ran through his master's veins, Caspian, his steed, responded to every command in the most dutiful of ways.

The colonel had reached Darcy House merely an hour after the party had left for Hertfordshire. Alarmed by the incessantly loud pounding on the front door, Darcy's butler had rushed to answer. The information of his cousin's departure had the colonel leaving without stepping foot inside the house, Colonel Fitzwilliam mounted his horse again and went off after Darcy and his friends. Riding behind him was Corwin with the same speed and intent look on his face.

Fortune did not favor them that morning, for it was just right after his breakfast that the Colonel received such alarming news from the Bow Street Magistrate. Mrs. Younge had escaped. The report was that it happened during her transfer from Surrey to Newgate the day prior. Nearing London, and by some means, she had acquired a pistol. She had begged the conveyance to stop so she could relieve herself. Once the lock was opened, she had shot at both her escorts, leaving them injured, one gravely so. Then she had fled into the woods that surrounded the road, and by the time help arrived, Mrs. Younge could not be found.

Colonel Fitzwilliam had stood up so abruptly at receiving this news, demanding why he was informed only then. The magistrate had explained that he himself had received the report only that morning.

To compound this, yet more alarming news from Mr. Campbell in the form of a missive had arrived as the he was rushing out.

In the letter, the runner had stated his near capture of George Wickham. But, alas, luck was on Wickham's side. Mr. Campbell related as he had watched Wickham converse silently with another man in a dark corner of a London pub. As the runner made his approach, a fight broke out. Wickham, with survival instincts honed by years of escaping creditors, had fled the pub and disappeared into the dark alleys of the London night. The runner had lost him then.

Now, as the Colonel sped to Hertfordshire, he tried to suppress the feeling of dread that rose in his throat. Things were very wrong, his instinct warned him to make haste, and his instincts were rarely wrong.

* * *

The hands that held the reins shook, from exhaustion, from hate, fury or desperation, it was not clear any longer. Perhaps from all of those, for one could no longer be separated from the other.

But the mind which commanded those hands saw clearly what had to be done, saw it like a bolt of lightning in the darkness of the night. And the heart rejoiced, yes rejoiced, for the suffering it would bring to those it hated. Afterall, a person could not have every happiness, a person must suffer as well, for where was justice if all you had in life was happiness? No, this was the universe setting balance into place. This was the way of life.

Yes, the heart rejoiced.

* * *

A/N:

Friends, firstly, I would like to apologize for being gone so long. I have the perfect excuse, I promise! I am sure you will all forgive me for my absence. I have, these last three months, become a mother. It has been such a journey for me, extreme happiness, fatigue, and everything else in between.

But I am back now, and though my little one still takes up most of my time, I have settled down enough to continue writing. So thank you again for the follows, favorites and reviews that have appeared even when I could not write. I promise that I will finish this story.

Here's to Darcy and Elizabeth, may they never be far from our hearts and minds! :D


End file.
